Secrets
by DeanFan
Summary: Clark's cousin comes to live with him. There she meets Jason Teague and realize they are all tied together closer than they think. Jason/OFC
1. Facade, Devoted, Run

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville**

**Authors Note: Some things have been changed. Jamie Kent is Clark's cousin from Jonathon's side who went to live at the farm when Clark was gone and when Jonathon was in the hospital. She moved to the farm to help Martha and comes with her own secrets.**

"You know someone might see you use your powers." Jamie said.

"Not if I don't use them in public." He said smiling.

"So are you joining the football team this year?"

"He'd better with an arm like that." Lois said getting out of her car.

"Lois. What are you doing here?" Clark asked annoyed.

"Nice to see you too Smallville." She said sarcastically.

"She is going to Smallville high." The General said.

"What? Dad I know I missed a couple of classes-"

"You failed last semester."

Clark laughed. "Clark!" Jamie whispered hitting his arm.

"I'm sure Clark won't have any trouble showing you around." He said leaving.

"This can't be happening." Lois said stunned.

"You had to fail." Clark said.

Then Lois punched his arm hard.

"Well try not to kill each other." Jamie said smiling.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Was that Lois?" Uncle Jonathon asked as he entered the barn.

"She is going to Smallville High." Jamie said wanting to laugh. "The look on Clark's face- well I wish I had a camera."

"They'll kill each other." He said shaking his head. "Why don't you take a break?"

"_Your_ supposed to be resting."

"I can do a little work around here. I'm not completely ill. Besides I need some parts and I don't want to go to town."

"Okay. I'll get them. Does Aunt Martha need anything while I'm in town?"

"I think she left a list on the counter."

"Don't over do it." She pleaded.

"I promise. Your more stubborn than Martha."

"Then I am a Kent." She said smiling. Just then her cell rang. "Clark? What's wrong?"

"It's Lana. She's in the hospital."

"I'm on my way."

"Was that Clark?"

"Lana's in the hospital."

"I hope she's alright."

"I've got to go."

"Be careful."

OOOOOOOOOOO

"What took you so long?" Clark asked.

"Not all of us has super speed. What happened?"

"A mirror fell on her. She's freaking out about her face."

"Like a breakdown?"

"That's what Chloe thought. Earlier a football player was admitted for the same reaction."

"Where did all of this start?"

"School."

"Let's get there and see if we can find anything."

"Well the football guy was with Abby last."

"The guy who named her 'Scabby Abby?"

"Yeah."

"Was Lana around her?"

"I know Abby. She would never hurt anyone." Clark argued.

"Maybe something was done to her that she doesn't know about." She suggested.

"Well she came back this year looking-" He blushed.

"Ewe. I'll see if I can find Abby."

"No. I'm telling you it's not her."

"Well call Chloe and ask her if she can get a profile on what Abby did over the summer then we can rule her out. If it's not her then it's something with the school."

"Coach Teague." Clark said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how my player was doing."

Then Jamie's eyes went wide along with Coach Teague.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"I don't think so." She said.

"Weird."

"This is Smallville." She said.

"Well I'm going to have Chloe do that thing. I'll meet you back at the barn." Clark said.

"Okay. It was nice meeting you." She said.

"Wait." Coach Teague stopped her before she left. "I know you from somewhere. I'm sure of it."

"I don't know how that's possible. I'm sorry but I've got to go." She said leaving.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

30 minutes later she was at the school.

"Sorry Clark." She said looking in the Boys locker room.

"I thought I told you to wait in the barn."

"CLARK! You scared the hell out of me!" She said shocked.

"Sorry."

"Did you find anything?"

"This." He said holding up a necklace with the letter A on it. "I guess you were right about Abby."

"Clark I know you want to see the good in people. Maybe something was done to her that she doesn't know about."

"Chloe's still working on her profile." Just then his cell rang. "Chloe slow down. What?" He hung up. "Lois made an appointment with Abby's mother."

"That can't be good." She said worried.

"Please go back to the barn." He said before taking off.

"I hate it when he does that." She mumbled.

"Talking to yourself?" Coach Teague said.

"You need to wear a bell or something."

He smiled. "I know your not in the Boys Locker room to see me."

"Oh. Clark left something earlier and he asked me to get it. He's helping Chloe Sullivan in the Torch."

"I think you were lying at the hospital. I've seen you before."

"I don't know how that's possible."

"It's late. You'd better go before we get caught."

"Right." She said walking out.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

She fell asleep in the loft when Clark came home.

"How'd it go?" She asked waking up.

"Abby's fine. Saved Lois just in time. It was her mother all along."

"Clark Kent saves the day again. Maybe you should get a cape or something."

"That'll be the day." He said sitting down beside her. "I mean I can understand why Abby's mom tried to help her to save her the same pain that she went through but trying to kill people was over the top."

"Parents will do anything for their kids. You know that better than anyone."

"What did Coach Teague mean when he said he'd known you from somewhere?"

"I don't know how that's possible Clark. I've never met him."

"Are you sure?"

"I never met him before the hospital. I've dreamt about him."

"What? How's that even possible?" He said shocked.

"I don't know what's happening to me Clark. I dreamt what happened to Lana before the accident. I just thought it was a dream."

"You've dreamt about Jason and Lana."

"I don't know why this is happening now."

"Whatever it is we'll get through this. I promise."

"The thing I don't understand is why Jason Teague said he'd seen me before."

"Looks like it's one of them mystery's that we've got to figure out. You should go inside. You look worn out."

"What about you?"

"I've got some chores to do."

"See you in the morning."

OOOOOOOOOO

She was dreaming.

_A football player was chasing Jason Teague in the locker room with a shot gun. _

"_Hold on." Jason said trapped._

"_Too late coach. You shouldn't have hit on my girl." Then he pulled the trigger with the bullet killing Jason._

She woke up screaming.

"What's wrong?" Aunt Martha asked worried.

Jamie blinked her eyes a couple of times to clear the sleep. "I'm sorry I woke everyone."

"It sounded like someone was trying to kill you." Uncle Jonathon said worried.

"It was a nightmare that's all."

"Your white as a sheet." Martha said feeling her forehead.

"Mom it was just a nightmare." Clark said.

"I don't think so. She's been having them ever since she moved back to the farm."

"Martha's right. I think you need to see someone." Jonathon said. "This is getting serious."

"Why is this happening now?" Martha asked.

"I don't know." Jamie said.

"Who was it that you saw die?" Jonathon asked.

Jamie looked at Clark. "It was Coach Teague. A football player had a shot gun in the locker room and he killed him."

"I'll keep an eye out tomorrow." Clark said.

"Let's all try to get some sleep." Martha said.

"I'm sorry I woke everyone." She said.

"It's not your fault." Jonathon said as they cleared out of her room.

"Do you know who the football player was?" Clark asked after they left.

"I can describe him to you."

OOOOOOOOO

After she told Clark everything she went in the restroom and turned the light on before throwing up. She lifted up her nightgown where a dark bruise was where she saw Jason Teague being shot.

OOOOOOOOO

Next morning….

"You don't look so good." Clark said as she came downstairs.

"Thanks Clark."

"I mean you look pale."

"I guess I'm used to it by now."

"I was thinking maybe you could come to practice with me."

"Clark I'm not in high school anymore."

"I thought it'd be easier if you showed me who the shooter was. You know be my lookout."

"Because it can get distracted practicing is that it?"

"That. Four eyes are better than two."

"Well the two has x-ray vision." She joked. "I'll go with you."

OOOOOOOOOO

Later that afternoon she was standing by the bleachers looking for the football player. It was hard because they had all their headgear on. She saw Clark sitting on the bench looking bored.

"Poor Clark," She said.

"I thought I told you I was going out with the guys this weekend." She heard a guy said.

"It's okay. I just want to make you happy." A wanna be blonde girl said.

"That's him." Jamie said to herself.

"You know what? I'll cancel with the guys. Take you shopping instead."

"Why wait until this weekend when we can go now?"

"Let me hit the showers." The boy said jogging toward the locker room.

"The fields this way buddy." Jason said.

"I'm going shopping with Mandy."

"What?"

Then the girl passed by him.

"You checking out my girlfriend?" The kid said angry.

Jason looked at him like it he was nuts. "What are you talking about?"

The boy started leaving. "You walk off the field your on the bench next game!" Jason yelled.

"Bite me." The guy said.

"Clark looks like a spot just opened up for you." Jason said.

Clark stood up happy.

"You need one of these." Jason said tossing him a football.

"Great." She muttered. "Well Jason's not in the locker room yet."

"Never thought I'd see you here," Jason said.

"Clark, asked me to watch him practice."

"You two close?"

"As close as cousins can be."

"Nice throw Kent!" Jason said. "He's got a good arm."

"I just wanted to thank you for letting Clark on the team."

"Everyone has hidden talents. I knew it when Clark first walked in my office."

"Just between the two of us the other guys aren't going to like it that Clark's starting right?"

"They'll get over it." He said.

She laughed.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"How was I?" Clark said after practice.

"Awesome." She said not being a big football fan. "I think you better go to the locker room."

"Who was it?"

"The guy of the spot you got."

"Great."

They jogged to the locker room looking for Jason and the kid. The locker room was empty except for gunshots.

"Stay here." Clark said.

"Clark."

"Bullets can hurt you. Not me." He said going in first.

Jamie went in after him when she saw Clark tackle Jason out of the way. It was _exactly _like her dream which made her worry more.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"How's the football player?" She asked in the Torch room with Lois, Chloe and Clark.

"He's been apologizing non stop. Doesn't even know how he got the shotgun or why." Chloe said. "I was thinking of maybe writing an article about what happened but my only two reporters are late again."

"I was picking up my jacket." Clark said.

"Am I've been trying to get a hold of the Dean." Lois said.

"Whatever. I need one of you two go to the hospital to interview Dan." Chloe said when Lois's phone rang.

"Hello. Yes I'll hold for the Dean." She said leaving.

"I guess I'll go." Chloe said.

"I can talk to him if you want. I don't have to be back at the farm for awhile." Jamie said.

"Great. Thanks. Meanwhile I'll interview Coach Teague nice save by the way." Chloe said to Clark.

"Actually Chloe with this whole football thing I'm going to have to cut down my time at the Torch."

Chloe looked hurt and Jamie felt sorry for her.

"You see my priorities-" Clark began.

"It's okay. If I ever need backup I can call my trusty here." She said.

"I'd better get going." Jamie said. "School might get suspicious why a 22 year old is here."

"Like that's never happened before." Chloe joked.

"By the way Clark those colors aren't yours." Jamie said.

"Their the schools colors." He said in defense.

"Later." She said leaving.

"Chloe are you okay with this?" Clark asked after she left.

"Yeah. Stop worrying Clark. I'm not going to pull a Carrie or something."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jamie drove past the Talon when she saw Jason and Lana walk out together holding hands before finally getting to the hospital. She parked the car and went in.

"Excuse me. I'm here to see how Dan is doing." She said to the male nurse.

"You again," He said.

"Don't worry. Lois Lane isn't with me."

He relaxed. "Girl can't take no for an answer. I shouldn't be telling you this but he's going to be released later today."

"Is it true he got second degree burns from a shotgun?"

"You bet. I heard this town was weird but I've seen stuff you'd never see everyday."

"Is it okay if I talk to him for a few minutes?"

"If you get caught it wasn't me."

"Thanks." She said going down the hall.

She saw Dan trying to work the television but failing do to his bandage hands.

"Need help?" She asked.

"Thanks." Dan said hand her the remote thingy.

"Sports channel?"

"How'd you know?" He said smiling.

"Just a hunch," She joked.

"You were in the locker room." He said remembering. "How's Coach Teague?"

"Fine. Just a graze"

"I don't know what came over me. I'm probably off the team now. I can kiss my scholarship goodbye."

"Do you remember what made you get a gun?"

"I remember being annoyed by my girlfriend-"

"Mandy?"

"Yeah. Then all I wanted to do was please her. Since when does that happen to guys wanting to please girlfriends?"

"Never."

"Exactly. It was like something else took over me."

"So it began after Mandy approached you?"

"Everyone kept telling me she was bad luck. I should have listened."

She drove back to the school where she heard Chloe say she was quitting the Torch.

"You can't!" Lois said shocked.

"Chloe you can't quit." Jamie said shocked.

"I figured out why it never worked between me and Clark." Chloe said.

"Why?" Lois said not wanting to hear.

"I was never there for him. I was always in here."

"Chloe you can't let this guy get to you."

"I thought you'd be happy. Now that Lana's in the past I might actually have a shot. Why are you getting in my way?"

"Sorry." Lois said.

"Chloe where were you before?" Jamie asked.

"At practice. Not that it's any of your business."

"Hey I'm trying to help you with the article."

"Then stop interviewing me. For now on you can report to Lois." She said walking out.

"What the hell just happened?" Lois said.

"Something's happening to people on that football field. See if you can find Mandy."

"What are you going to do?"

"Go back to the field. Maybe I can find something there."

"Okay I'll meet you there." Lois said walking out of the Torch.

OOOOOOOO

"Jamie, what are you doing here?" Clark asked surprised.

"Chloe just quit the Torch."

"What?"

"She was on the field just like Dan was. I'd be careful with Chloe. She's acting like a Ray Liotta in Turbulence. Minus the trying to crash a plane part."

"Great." He said going back on the field.

"Coach Teague I hope you have someone special in your life." Mandy said.

"I don't think that's any of your business." He said drinking. "But yeah I do have someone."

"Mandy." Jamie said.

"There you are." Jason said. "I've been wanting to ask you something."

"Coach your not yourself."

"Go on a date with me. Please. I won't take no for an answer."

"Okay." She said slowly.

"Meet me after practice."

"Coach Teague. Chloe's been looking for you." Lana said looking jealous. "You haven't let her interview you yet."

"That's because she's over there in a cheerleader's uniform." He said walking away.

Lana looked hurt.

"Are you okay?" Jamie asked Lana.

"Yeah." She said leaving.

"What the hell is wrong with my cousin?" Lois asked.

"I thought you were going to talk to Mandy?"

"She didn't want to which makes me believe she's involved. I need to talk to Clark."

"I'll try Mandy."

"Good luck."

"Mandy can I talk to you?" Jamie asked.

"She doesn't want to talk." A girl said.

"It's about your boyfriend. I saw him in the hospital and he feels awful about the way he treated you." She said lying.

"It's okay." Mandy said to the girls. "How is he?" She asked when they were alone.

"Actually I lied. He doesn't feel sorry. Only what you made him do to Coach Teague."

Mandy looked pissed. "I don't know who you think you are but your not going to get anything from me."

"I just wanted to talk to you about your boyfriend. I don't know why your getting so defensive. Or should I say former boyfriend?"

"You bitch."

"Why can't girls come up with a new line besides bitch?" Jamie said smiling. "Why don't you tell me what you did to Dan, Chloe and now Coach Teague?"

"I don't have to tell you anything. It's my word against yours."

"What are you using to make them go psycho?"

"Buzz off."

"The one thing that we agree on is Chloe Sullivan doesn't make a good cheerleader." They said watching her cheer Clark on. "You don't want to ruin the cheerleader's reputation do you?"

"Chloe isn't a good cheerleader and your not getting anything from me." She said walking to her group.

"I think it's the water cooler." Clark said looking beat up.

"Are you sure?"

"When I drank some I started choking."

"Green meteor rock. Mandy has something to do with this."

"There you are." Jason said. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"Whatever you want," she said trying to play along.

"Pick you up at 7:00p.m." He said before giving Clark a dirty look.

"What was that about?" Clark asked shocked.

"He asked me out on a date after he drank from the cooler. I said yes so I wouldn't piss him off."

"Good thing."

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey you look great." Jason said later that night.

"So do you. In a guy way I mean. What happened to your hand?" She asked noticing bruises on the knuckles.

"Nothing to worry about. It happened during practice." He said kissing her.

"Jason slow down." She said pulling away. "We just met."

"No we haven't." He said kissing her again.

"What?"

"I've had dreams about you before I met you." He said kissing her still.

She pulled back shocked. "That's what you met at the hospital when you said you saw me before."

"I thought it was weird at first but now that we're together it doesn't matter." He said kissing her again. "You're so tense."

"What else did you dream about?"

"My future with you. Us being married."

"Jason this isn't you talking." She said pulling away again.

"Of course it is."

"No. The cheerleaders did something to the cooler at practice. You don't know what you're saying."

"Yes I do. For the first time I see everything clearly. I want to be with you. I can't get you out of my head. I can't tell Lana about it because-"

"Lana?" Then she remembered seeing them together at the Talon. "Are you two involved?"

"Not after tomorrow. I'm going to tell her everything." He said kissing her again.

"I can't do this. It isn't fair to her."

"At first I came back for her but when I saw you my feelings changed. How was I to know the girl that I'd been dreaming about lived in the same place as Lana did?"

Just then her cell rang. "Hello?"

"Get away from Jason. He attacked me in the loft." Clark said. "I'm at the school with Lois. It _was_ Mandy and the cheerleaders. They created some love potion. It makes people do or say what their really feeling."

"I can't go home right now." She said.

"We found Mandy. After I deal with her I'll get you. Be careful." He said hanging up.

"Okay Uncle Jonathon. Love you too." She said turning her phone off.

"That was Clark wasn't it?" Jason said getting angry.

"No-"

"Don't lie." He said grabbing her by the shoulders hard. "I'm not going to let anyone else have you!" He yelled in her face.

"Jason your hurting me." She said with tears in her eyes.

"If I can't have you then no one will." He said kissing her roughly.

"Jason? Jamie?" Lana said shocked and hurt. "How could you?"

"Lana it isn't really him-" Jamie began.

"It's me. We're over Lana. I never wanted to be with a high school girl to begin with." He said.

"You two can have each other." Lana said getting in her car and driving away.

"Now where was I?" Jason said.

"Jason please," She begged.

"I don't want to do this but I have no choice." He said before knocking her out. He picked her up in his arms and brushed hair out of her face. "We'll be together forever."

OOOOOOOO

"Lana what's wrong?" Chloe asked after they drained the love potion.

"I saw Jamie and Coach Teague together kissing in an alley." Lana said.

"Which one?" Clark asked.

"Clark she's a big girl." Lana said angry and hurt.

"You don't understand the cheerleaders were spiking the cooler at practice. Jason isn't himself. He'll hurt someone if we don't find him."

"It was in Metropolis behind the theatre." She said.

"Clark I'll go with you." Lois said but he was already gone.

OOOOOOOO

Jamie came to handcuffed to Jason's wrist.

"Jason? What are you going to do?" She asked noticing his left arm cuffed to the steering wheel.

"Don't worry. We'll be together soon. I'm sorry it had to come to this."

Then she noticed the windows were rolled up and the doors locked. She started to struggle for air. "Jason I don't want to die." She cried trying to get the handcuffs off.

"Might as well stop struggling and give in. It'll be over soon."

OOOOOOOO

Clark saw Jason's car parked.

"No." He said seeing the both of them passed out. He broke the window and noticed the handcuffs. He ripped them apart like nothing before dragging Jamie out of the car and then Jason. "Jamie wake up." Clark begged. "I'm sorry I left you alone."

Just then she came to and started coughing. "Clark?"

"It's over." He said hugging her.

OOOOOOOO

"How are you feeling?" Uncle Jonathon asked the next morning.

"My head feels like it wants to explode." Jamie mumbled sitting at the kitchen table.

"I'm just glad it's over." Clark said. "I'm sorry I didn't get there earlier."

"You don't have anything to feel sorry about. If it wasn't for you I'd be dead right now." Jamie said. "Maybe that's not such a bad idea right now." She said massaging her temples.

"How's Coach Teague doing?" Martha asked.

"I haven't seen him yet." Clark said.

"Clark tell him I'm not angry with him." Jamie said.

OOOOOOOOO

"Jason. Didn't expect to see you here," Lana said.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Jason I know you were under a love potion."

"I like to think of it as the love cocktail. It doesn't excuse what I did. I almost killed Clark's cousin and me."

"I don't think this is going to work anymore."

"Lana don't."

"I know you were infected but it brought out who you really wanted to be with. I don't want to live a lie."

"I did come here for you at first."

"I know. Ever since you met Jamie you've different. I don't want to stand in the way if two people are meant to be together."

"I never meant to hurt you."

"I know. I'll see you around school."

OOOOOOOOO

"Clark I'm sorry." Jason said in the locker room." You save my life twice and I tried to kill you and your cousin."

"You weren't yourself. I'm just glad it wore off. Jamie's not mad at you. Don't be too hard on yourself."

"Your going to do great out there."

OOOOOOOOO

Jamie walked up to the bleachers where Jonathon and Martha were sitting.

"Over here!" Lois said.

Chloe and Lana were next to her.

"That's okay."

"Come on. These are good seats." Lana said smiling.

Jamie sat down next to Lana. "I'm sorry about last night."

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault. I just don't want to lose you as a friend."

"I don't either. So Chloe, where's your cheerleader uniform at?" Jamie asked smiling and they all laughed.

Chloe groaned. "Are you ever going to let me forget?"

"No." They all said.

"AND THE CROWS WHEN!" The announcer said.

Everyone started cheering.

"Are you coming?" Lois asked as she and Chloe were going to the field.

"You go ahead." Jamie said.

"Are you riding with us?" Martha asked.

"I'll catch a ride."

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Didn't think you were going to come," Jason said in his office.

"Why wouldn't I? Just because you tried to kill me?" She joked.

"Funny."

"I've been in more life and death situations than you'll ever know. You weren't yourself."

"Yes I was. I knew what I was doing the whole time."

"Is it true that you dreamt about me before we met?"

"I can't explain it. Nothing like this has ever happened to me before."

"It hasn't happened to me either."

"You mean-?" He said shocked.

"I also had a nightmare of you being killed. That's how Clark knew to save you."

"What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know. Have you had any other dreams?"

"No. They stopped when I met you."

"So it's just happening to me." She said worried.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I don't know what to do anymore." Jamie said a month later at Jason's.

"Are you still having nightmares?"

"Not since you were almost killed.."

"That's good then right?" He said handing her a cup of water.

"To tell you the truth the only person I was able to talk to about this before was Clark. He's a great listener but it's harder when he's family."

"How are you two related again?"

"My mom was Uncle Jonathon's sister. Clark was adopted."

"So he's not blood relative I mean."

"No. These days blood doesn't really mean anything. It's who your around to call family."

"I know what you mean. How come your living with Clark?"

"My parents were killed."

"I'm sorry. I thought they were alive."

"You didn't know."

"Well my dad cut me off for not following in his footsteps and I'm not speaking to my mother right now if that makes you feel any better." Jason said joking.

Then they started kissing.

"Jason it's late. I should get back."

"Stay the night. We don't have to do anything but kiss."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Later that night she was dreaming…

_Uncle Jonathon was walking when a vehicle lost control and came straight at him._

"NO!" She screamed sitting bolt right up in bed.

"What did you see?" Jason asked half asleep.

"I have to go." She said getting out of bed.

"Who did you see?" Jason asked with the last of sleep gone.

"My Uncle getting hit by a vehicle," She said.

"Was it dark?"

"No. It was during the day."

"Then you have until morning to call then right?"

"Jason, I lost my parents I can't lose anyone else."

"And you won't. You still have time to get some sleep. Come back to bed."

She got back in bed but didn't sleep the rest of the night.

OOOOOOOOO

"Clark you don't have to stay by with me all the time." Jonathon said as they left getting his pills.

"Jamie said she saw a truck coming at you killing you. So far all of her dreams have come true." Clark argued.

"I'm here on the sidewalk. Why don't you go get the truck? I'll wait safely on the sidewalk for you."

"She said it was on a sidewalk."

"On the grass then."

"I'll be right back."

Then a truck lost control coming down on the sidewalk.

"DAD!" Clark yelled.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"I really do appreciate this." Aunt Martha said.

"I don't mind working at the Talon." Jamie said. "It beats shoveling hay."

Martha smiled. "What happened to the game?"

"I was robbed." Jonathon said.

"My dream didn't come true?" Jamie frowned.

"It did. A kid saved my life then robbed me." Jonathon said.

"He moves faster than I can." Clark said.

"Are you alright?" Martha asked worried.

"I'm fine. I'm going to go report my cards stolen." Jonathon said.

"Dad don't. I want to find this kid." Clark said.

"Okay." He said leaving Clark and Jamie alone.

"I should have went with you." Jamie said when they were alone.

"It would have happened with or without you there."

"But I actually _saw it_. I could have been on the look out."

"Maybe there was a reason why you weren't there."

"Like what?"

"Maybe I'm supposed to help this kid."

"You ready?" Martha asked.

"Yeah," Jamie said.

"I'll call you if I find anything." Clark said.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"This is busier than I thought it would get." Martha said shocked an hour later.

"That's good right?" Jamie asked cleaning tables. "And there's my favorite customer." She said smiling.

"Excuse me miss but I heard you have great coffee." Jason said giving her a kiss.

"Hi Jason," Martha said. "I'd better get back." She said leaving.

"What are you doing here? Thought I was going to see you tonight." Jamie said as they walked in the kitchen.

"I have a confession to make. I can't stand being away from you." He said kissing her again.

"Jason I'm working!"

"Can I watch you work?" He said grinning.

"I thought you had studying to do."

"Studying you is much more educating for me."

"Down boy," She said as they went back.

"Isn't that Clark?" Jason asked.

"He must have found the boy."

"I'll see you tonight." Jason said leaving.

"Clark." Jamie said.

"Hey babe." The kid said.

"Would you quit hitting on every girl that talks to us?" Clark said annoyed.

"Are you jealous because he's better at it?" Jamie joked.

"Cute babe." The kid said.

"Jamie this is Bart. Bart try not to flirt while we talk." Clark said.

"That's asking a lot." Bart said.

"He's cute." Jamie said when they were alone.

"He's a horny kid." Clark said.

"Then he's normal."

"I've got to go see Lex. Can you watch him?"

"I can keep an eye on him but something tells me he'll be fine." She said as Bart and Chloe talked.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Jamie asked as the Talon was closed.

"I got some papers to look over. Tell Jonathon that I'll be a little late." Martha said.

"Still here?" Lana said coming down the stairs.

"Running the Talon was a lot more than I thought." Martha said.

"I'm going to go if you don't need anything else." Jamie said.

"Thanks for everything." Martha said.

Jamie walked out the back way.

"It isn't safe to be by yourself after dark." A voice said scaring the crap out of her.

"What are you doing here?" Jamie asked shocked.

"Came to check up on you," The voice said.

"No. There's another reason why you're here," Jamie said. "Be careful of Lex Luthor. He's smarter than you think."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

"Lex Luthor needs to be put away like his father."

"Why come to me?"

"Because he trusts you more than anyone."

"That's funny coming from you when you know I hate Lex."

"I'll contact you." He said walking away.

"I hate it when you do that!" She called.

"That's what makes them fun!" He called back.

She went to her car and was about to start it when her cell rang. It was the last person on earth she expected to call.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"What took you so long?" Jason asked as she walked in his room.

"I had to work late."

"Is everything okay? You seem tense."

"I'm fine. Long day and not enough sleep."

"You're lying." Jason said.

"Why do always do that?"

"I've seen what lies did to my parents. I'm not going to end up like them."

"Jason you know my deep dark secret. Besides you and the Kent's are the only one who knows."

"You were fine earlier. I can tell when you different. I just want to help."

"You know just about everything. What I like and what I don't like. I'm with a guy that I know very little about but I feel like we've known each other our whole lives."

"Where is this coming from?"

"I still don't know what's happening to me or how it started."

"Can't you find anyone that's gone through what you did?"

"It's not easy. People just don't post it on the web. I have to leave town for a few days."

"Your not going to tell me why are you?"

"It's complicated-"

"Have fun." He said giving her the cold shoulder.

"I'm not going to play this Jason." She said.

"I know your going to se Clark."

"This isn't about Clark! Grow up Jason." She said walking out.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Your looking mighty scrumptious." Bart said.

"How many times have that line actually worked?" Jamie asked at the farm.

"Never." He admitted.

"Bart's just about to leave." Clark said.

"The dangers over now?" Jamie asked.

"Thank to farm boy." Bart said.

"I told you not to call me that." Clark asked annoyed.

"I like doing it anyways. Later babe." Bart said giving her a quick kissing before taking off with his speed.

Jamie laughed when she saw Clark go after Bart.

"You told me this place was interesting." A guy's voice said behind her.

"I thought I was supposed to meet you," She said turning around.

"I missed you." He said giving her a hug.

"You too. I thought I was going to meet you," She said.

"I changed my mind. I just had to see you."

"I thought we agreed it wouldn't be a good idea for you not to come here."

"Things change. I wanted to check up on you. It's been too long."

"I know why you're really here. You didn't have to scare the crap out of me in the alley."

He smiled. "Just wanted to make sure you were on guard."

"You didn't have to come. I know it's starting," She said looking at him.

"If we don't do something fast it's going to get out of control."

They just looked at each other.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: So the guy showing up is going to be a big part of the show. It's someone that everyone knows who watches Smallville. I just want to see if you guys can guess who.**


	2. Transference, Jinx, Spell

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Smallville**

"You're still not talking to Jason?" Clark asked by the barn as she put some tools away.

"Clark he accused me of keeping secrets from him when he knows my deep dark one and I know very little about him expect the fact that his father cut him off from his money and he's not speaking to his mother. What was I thinking getting involved with a guy that I don't know anything about?"

"Because you two have strong feelings about each other. I see the way you two are when you're together."

"I'm just frustrated. I hate fighting with him."

"He's been asking about you at practice."

"What did you tell him?"

"That you need time to cool off."

"I'll talk to him when I'm ready. I just don't want to fight anymore."

"I'll let you get back to work."

"Thanks cuz." She joked.

She watched him throw the football and used his speed to catch it when she saw Jason walk up with Jonathon. Jason looked at her and she quickly went back in the barn.

"He started the fight not me." She said to herself.

"I know I did." Jason said making her jump.

"I thought you were talking to Clark."

"He got a headache or something."

"Oh."

"Look I'm sorry about the way I acted last week. I was being a jealous boyfriend. It's been killing me not seeing you."

"I'm still not ready yet. Like Clark said I just need to cool off."

"Okay. I'll be waiting for you." He started out the barn.

"I still think about you too."

"Then there's hope for us." He said walking out.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" She said to herself.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What happened with Clark?" Jamie asked Jonathon as they worked on the tractor.

"He heard loud ringing in his ears. I wish he was back so he could lift this thing." Jonathon said standing up.

"Looks like you got your wish." She grimaced as Lex Luthor pulled up.

"Great." Jonathon said in the same tone as her.

Then Clark got out of Lex's car and came up.

"Clark. You alright?" Jonathon asked.

Clark looked at him strange then walked up. "Fine."

"That's good. I need you to lift this up for me."

"Lift up?" Clark said unsure.

"I need to get under so I can fix it. Let's go."

Jamie watched Clark as he lifted the tractor.

"That's funny but I'm not 5'4." Jonathon said.

Then Clark lifted it over his head. Clark seemed surprised by his powers which made her look at him strange.

"Of course. It all makes since." Clark said to himself.

"Are you sure your alright?" Jonathon asked again.

"Never better," Clark answered.

"Um I've got to go into town for awhile." She said.

"Can you fill up the gas cans?" Jonathon asked.

"Yeah."

Clark looked at her and she quickly went to her car. She drove to the Luthor mansion.

"Isn't this a surprise. Never thought I'd see you here." Lex said.

"Where were you two at?"

"I guess this isn't a friendly visit." Lex said pouring himself a cup. "I'd offer you some but I know you don't drink." He said smiling.

She wanted to throw up. "Can you just answer my question?"

"Why?"

"Clark wasn't acting like himself when he got home."

"He was different in the car. Kept talking about my father."

"Lionel?" She asked shocked.

"I was at the prison when Clark showed up. He said my father had a knife."

"And he was different after that?"

"Maybe my dad got to him. He's good at that."

'Thank you for talking to me. I've got to go."

"Jamie wait. I know you don't like me but I want to prove my self to you."

"I'm only civil to you because your Clark's friend. That's it. Again thank you for answering my questions." She said walking out.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening she was helping Martha fix dinner when Martha went to the barn to get Clark. She didn't want to say anything in case she was wrong but Clark kept acting more and more like Lionel. Tomorrow she decided she would see Lionel at the prison to see for herself. She was setting the table when she saw a ball of fire outside.

"Okay that is definitely weird." She said staring in shock watching Clark trying to put the fire out with his hands.

"I don't know what's with Clark." Martha said washing her hands at the sink.

"I think there's-" She stopped when Clark came in.

He was looking at her that made her uncomfortable when he grabbed a towel to wipe his hands.

"Hey! Use the bathroom." Martha said.

"Sorry mom. " He said still looking at her when Jonathon walked in with Jason.

"Look who came to check up on you." Jonathon said patting Clark's shoulder.

Then Clark did it right back at him causing Jonathon to look at him weird. Jason looked at her.

"I came to see if your okay to start the game." Jason said.

"Game?" Clark asked.

"Are you okay? Your acting like you have no idea who I am." Jason said.

Clark and Jason went in the hall. "Sure I do you're my coach."

"So your going to make it for practice tomorrow?"

"I'm not going to be playing anymore."

"You know a lot of guys would kill to be in your position right now."

"I've got better things to do." Clark said shutting the door on Jason.

"Clark. What was that about?" Jamie asked shocked.

"I've got better things to do than play football." He said holding a piece of her hair before going upstairs.

Jamie went outside and caught Jason in his car.

"Jason."

He got out of the car. "So much for not cooling off."

"There's something wrong with Clark. He wouldn't quit the team. He knows how lucky he is."

"Ever since this morning he's been acting different."

"He didn't quit the team. Just let me figure this out okay?"

"Does this mean we're speaking again?"

"Yes." She said kissing him.

Unknown to her Clark/Lionel was watching from upstairs.

oooooooooooooooooooo

After dinner she got a call from Clark telling her to meet him at school. She saw Clark by Jason's office.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I think you'd better see for yourself." Clark said opening the door.

Lana and Jason pulled away.

"Jason?" She asked angry.

"It's not what you think." Lana said. "He's been helping me with my family history since he was there in Paris when I got the tattoo marking."

"Jason you accuse me of keeping secrets when you're the one that's doing it." Jamie said walking down the hall.

"There's nothing going on with me and Lana. Not like you and Clark." Jason said.

She turned and slapped him across the face hard. "How dare you! Clark's my cousin. That's it. I can't help it if your jealous of him."

"What were you doing here? Did Clark call you?"

"Don't turn this on Clark." She warned. "Next time you want to accuse someone of keeping secrets you might want to look in the mirror." She said walking off angry.

Clark smiled.

"Happy?" Jason asked glaring at him.

"Very." Clark answered watching Jason slam his door shut.

"Clark how could you do that?" Lana asked.

"She did the same thing to you or so I heard. What makes her so special?" He said going to the Torch.

Lana ran to the parking lot. "Jamie wait!"

"Lana I don't want to deal with this right now. I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at myself for letting this happen in the first place." Jamie said driving away.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Are you alright?" Martha asked worried as Jamie started up the stairs.

"I'm just going to take a shower." Jamie said.

"I know you and Jason have been having problems and I know it's not my place to say anything but couples fight all the time."

"Not you and Uncle Jonathon."

"We have our moments like anyone else."

"When you decided to run the Talon?"

"Exactly. You two will get through this. It just takes time."

"Thank you Aunt Martha." Jamie said hugging her.

"You ready?" Jonathon asked.

"Where are you two going?" Jamie asked.

"Dinner just the two of us," He answered.

"Gotcha." Jamie said.

"We won't be late." Martha said.

"Take your time." Jamie said. "You deserve a night out."

"Be good." Uncle Jonathon said giving her a kiss on the head.

"I'll try." Jamie joked as she went upstairs.

She got undressed and took a cold shower even though winter was starting up.

"Need company?" Clark/Lionel asked making her scream.

"What are you doing in here?" She said trying to close the shower curtain but Clark had a strong grip.

"It's just the two of us now. I've seen the way you've been watching me."

"Because your not Clark."

"And no one is here to help you." He said tearing the curtain off.

She tried to reach for the towel but he grabbed her arms.

"Don't worry it won't hurt that much." He said kissing her.

"Get the hell off of me!" She said kicking him between the legs.

"Bitch!" He yelled slapping her across the face causing her to fall in the shower.

She cried out as she hit her head. It started to bleed.

"Guess we'll have to do this the hard way." Lionel said.

She tried fighting him off. The green meteor rock was hidden under her towel.

_This can't be happening_ She thought.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

"I really messed up." Jason said to Lana.

"She knows we're friends." Lana said.

"It's just when we're together it feels like a part of her is somewhere else."

"She's doing a lot helping the Kent's. Working at the Talon and the farm isn't easy."

"I know. I just don't want to lose her."

"You won't."

"Have you seen Clark?" Chloe asked upset.

"Earlier. Why?" Lana asked.

"Because I can't stop thinking about how much I want to hit him." Chloe said.

"What did he do?" Lana asked worried.

ooooooooooooooooooo

"Well that was fun." He said getting dressed.

"You pig." She said not looking at him.

"It was better than I thought with the strength." He said laughing. "We'll have to do this again sometime-"

She reached for the meteor rock and tossed it at him.

"What did you do?" He asked groaning.

"You're not invincible as you think." She said moving the rock closer to him.

He screamed in agony as she tried to go by him. He grabbed her ankle and she fell hard causing the meteor rock to move away from him.

"NO!" She yelled.

"You think you've won?" He yelled in her face. "Clark will be dead before you know it." He said gripping her left shoulder hard causing it to snap out of place.

She did a blood agony scream.

ooooooooooooooooooo

"She's not picking up her phone." Lana said worried.

"I'll go by there. She said she was going to try and find out whatever was wrong with Clark. Just don't be around him until this is over." Jason said leaving.

ooooooooooooooooooo

"That was fun." Martha said as they went inside.

"Told you." Jonathon said as they went upstairs.

"Is that the shower running?" Martha asked.

"I'll go check it out."

Jonathon went in the bathroom and saw the shower running and the bathroom a mess with blood.

"Martha call the police." Jonathon said.

"What happened?"

"Just call."

He looked at the little writing in blood.

It read Clark/Lionel.

"We can't call them." He said worried.

ooooooooooooooooooo

"Where are you taking me?" She asked as Lionel/Clark drove.

"To see my son." He said.

ooooooooooooooooo

Clark what do I owe this pleasure?" Lex said.

"I need 57 million dollars." He said grabbing a drink.

"I thought you weren't a drinker."

"Just like my cousin?" Clark then grabbed Jamie in the hall and brought her in bound and gagged.

"What did you do to her?" Lex became alarmed.

"Just give me my 57 million dollars or she's dead." Clark/Lionel said.

"You'll have to kill me." Lex said.

Then Clark/Lionel grabbed Lex's neck and started to squeeze. Jamie screamed through her gag.

"Lex!" Martha cried as she held the green meteor rock on Clark.

"Mrs. Kent?" He said holding his neck. "Jamie." He pointed.

Clark/Lionel was gone.

They both untied her and Lex carried her to the couch. "Drink this." He said handing her a cup of water.

She took it and drank thirstily. She was aware of Martha calling Jonathon. "Thank you." She said.

"How did this happen?" Lex asked.

"I've go to get to the house. Why didn't you tell us this was going on?" Martha asked worried for Jonathon.

"I didn't know if I was right or not." Jamie said.

"I hope nothing happens to Jonathon." Martha said leaving.

"She's just worried about Mr. Kent." Lex said.

"I know."

"How did my father manage to switch bodies?"

"I don't know. I just noticed Clark was different when you dropped him of from the prison." She squeezed her eyes shut as pain shot through her injured shoulder.

"I'll get a doctor to look at you." He said already on the phone.

ooooooooooooooooooo

"What else did I do?" Clark asked the next day in the kitchen.

"Chloe and Lana were upset." Martha said.

"Great."

"And you quit the football team." Jonathon added.

"I'll call Coach Teague." Clark said.

"You don't have to. Jamie explained everything to Jason." Martha said.

"Guess I owe her one. She still resting?" Clark asked.

"Apparently Lionel did a number on her." Jonathon said angry.

"I'll talk to her." Clark said.

"She knows it wasn't you." Martha said.

"But I have to live with the consequences." Clark said.

ooooooooooooooo

"I was worried about you. " Jason said at his apartment.

"I'm sorry." She said sitting down.

"How's your shoulder?" He asked.

"Still sore but I'll live." She said looking at her arm in a sling.

"I guess Clark's back to himself?"

"It's over."

He touched her knee and she stood up.

"Look I don't want to fight anymore."

"I don't either. I just wish it could go back to the way it was before."

"It will."

"No it can't. It'll never be the same."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just hold me."

And he did.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A month later…………

"Are you coming to the game?" Jason asked as Jamie swept the kitchen floor.

"I got some work to do at the barn." Jamie said.

"I'm pretty sure the Kent's will be at the game."

"I just don't want to go okay? I never liked football in the first place."

"At least your honest about that." He said kissing her.

"I hate all sports, except tennis."

"Then we'll have to play some time. I'll see you after the game."

"Go Crows."

He grinned before leaving.

ooooooooooooooo

"Jason." Jonathon said at the field.

"Mr. Kent." Jason said.

"Call me Jonathon. Did Jamie come with you?"

"Um, she wasn't feeling well. Bad headache." Jason said lying.

"She's been staying a lot at your place."

"Nothings happened. We just kiss that's all." Jason said in a hurry wishing he was somewhere else.

"That's not what I meant but glad to hear it. I meant have you noticed anything different with her?"

"She's been by herself more. I think after what happened with Lionel Luthor and Clark switch thing she's still adjusting. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Thanks Jason." Jonathon said heading back to the bleachers.

"What was that about?" Martha asked as Jonathon sat down beside her.

"Men talk."

ooooooooooooooooo

Jamie drove to the farm to pick up some stuff.

"You should just tell him." A guy said.

She turned around. "I thought you left on another hunt or whatever you call it."

"I'm not leaving until I know your going to be fine."

"I'm fine." She said heading upstairs to pack some things.

"That's why your packing more stuff."

"Do you always have to do that?" She asked annoyed. "Look I haven't had any nightmares or dreams about people dying in the past week. I've actually been able to sleep."

"That's weird nobody dying." He frowned.

"Maybe no one needed saving. That's good right?"

"I guess."

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me."

"Only if you promise to talk to someone about what happened."

"Okay." She said turning her back to him.

"I'm serious."

"So am I? I can handle myself. I have for a long time." Just then her cell rang. "Jason?"

"I'm at the hospital can you meet me here?" Jason asked.

"Are you alright?" She asked worried.

"I'm fine. It's about Clark."

"He's alright isn't he?"

"He hurt a player from the other team."

"I don't know what I can do about it."

"The Coach asked me if Clark's taking some kind of enhancement drug."

"I'll be there." She said hanging up. "I've got to go."

"I'll stick around for awhile." The guy said.

"You don't have to. Go save lives."

"Funny." He said leaving.

"Ass." She said to herself.

Ooooooooooo

"You made it." Jason said at the hospital.

"You said it was important. Where's Clark?"

"He already left."

"Will the guy that was hurt still be able to play?"

"With therapy. I don't understand how this happened."

"You said the Coach asked if Clark was taking some kind of drug?"

"He wants me to test Clark."

"What do you think?'

"Clark Kent wouldn't touch a drink let alone do drugs."

"You believe in him."

"He's done a lot for the team. This season is the most scouts have ever come to watch."

"But it was you who chose Clark."

"Something happened on that field. If you were there-"

"I would be able to fill in the spots." She finished.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Don't they tape the game for practice use?"

"Yeah."

"I could watch the tape maybe I'll find something but I'll talk to Chloe see if she can do any research."

"What would Chloe know about it?"

"She's smarter than the rest of us."

He smiled. "Let me get you that tape. You can watch it in the office. Meanwhile I have to figure out what I'm going to do with Clark."

Ooooooooo

At night she was in Jason's office watching the tape.

"Wait a minute." She said rewinding it. She hit PLAY.

It looked like Clark tripped. She got up and went to the Torch when she saw a guy pulling away from Chloe who looked shocked.

"Chloe are you okay?" Jamie asked as the boy left.

"No. It's him."

"The boy that was just in here?"

"He can control people."

"Like making them trip on a field."

"I just don't know how to stop him yet." Chloe said.

"That explains what happened to Clark hurting that kid."

"I already called Clark. He should be coming. How did you get involved in this?" Chloe asked sitting at her desk.

"Jason called me about Clark."

"So he knew something was wrong with that play. At least someone noticed."

"Jamie." Clark said walking in. "What are you doing here?"

"Jason told me what happened." She said avoided looking at him.

:"Well our new mind control person just tried to strangle me." He said.

"Why?" Chloe asked shocked.

"I went to Lex about him." Clark said.

"He's from the Luthor Corp program right?" Jamie asked.

"Lex is trying to get him deported." Clark said.

"That's good I think." Jamie frowned.

"It better be before tomorrows game." Clark said.

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"He wants me to lose the game." He said. "I can't do that to the guys."

"We'll get him Clark." Chloe said.

"We'll I'm going to head back. It's late." Jamie said walking down the hall.

"Jamie wait. I don't know exactly what Lionel did when he was me I just want to say I'm sorry."

"It wasn't you Clark. I know that. It was your body." She said walking away.

oooooooooooooooo

It was after 1:00a.m. when Jamie made it back to Jason's apartment. She expected him to be asleep when she walked in but he was in the kitchen waiting for her.

"I thought you'd be asleep for the game tomorrow." She said.

"I talked to Coach."

"What happened?" She asked sitting next to him.

"I lied and said Clark passed the drug test."

"Why? You could have lost your job."

"I don't know. I just froze."

"Like mind control?"

"No. Like I said before I knew Clark wouldn't do anything like that so why have him do it?"

"I watched the tape and saw Chloe and Clark at the Torch."

"That's why you have bloodshot eyes." He said joking.

"It's the exchange student. He wants Clark to lose the game tomorrow."

"Or I was wrong about him."

"Clark doesn't want to lose the game. He and Chloe are working on a way to stop him."

"I hope they stop him in time."

"Clark won't play if he can't. He wouldn't lose a game on purpose."

"I don't know about you but I'm ready for some sleep." He said turning off the light.

"Good plan." She said following him to the bed.

Oooooooooooooo

She was dreaming.

_Chloe was tied up then she was killed._

She woke up panting and glanced at the clock. 2:00p.m.

"What the-" She quickly got up and showered before heading back to the school.

Ooooooooooo

"Clark!" She caught him right before he was on the field.

"Now's not a good time." He said.

"I saw Chloe die."

"When?"

"Soon."

"KENT!" Jason yelled.

"I'll figure something out. Try and find her." Clark said going on the field.

"Find her." She jogged where the P.A. system was and saw Chloe tied up trying to fight the kid. "Hey!" She yelled.

"Jamie?" Chloe said shocked.

"You must be Clark's cousin." The exchange student said walking towards her.

"You must be the guy that's getting shipped off back to where you came from." Jamie said.

"You have spunk. But it looks like I get to kill two people Clark Kent cares about." He said.

"Did you really think I'd come unarmed?" Jamie asked.

"Looks like it to me."

"You don't want her." Chloe said trying to distract him.

"I didn't until now." He said quickly turning around to kill Chloe.

Next thing Jamie knew the kid was knocked out and Chloe was untied.

"What the-?" Chloe asked looking at the cuffs.

"It's over." Jamie said.

"Did you-" Chloe began.

"I knocked him out and used the thingy over there." She said pointing.

"Oh. I guess I owe you one."

"Sorry I'm late." Lex said while his men grabbed the kid. "But I see you girls took care of him."

"Actually it was Jamie." Chloe said.

"Really?" Lex said.

"It was nothing." Jamie said.

"I'll try to leave your names out of it." Lex said leaving.

"I hate it when he does that." Chloe said.

"I guess the Crows won." Jamie said as the cheers grew louder.

"Want to hit the field?"

"I'm going to head back."

"Okay. Thanks again." Chloe said walking out.

Ooooooooooo

"You missed one hell of a touchdown." Jason said happy as he closed the door in the apartment. "Clark came through. You okay?" He asked noticing how tired she was.

"I just dreamt about Chloe getting killed. Clark saved her."

"So it's over then?"

"Yep. Jason there's something I have to tell you."

"You sound serious." He said walking over to her. "What's going on?"

"I don't know how to say this and I haven't told anyone since it happened. There's a reason why I've been spending more time here."

"I figured that but I didn't want to push."

"I know. You've been great and I can't keep this to myself anymore."

"Tell me," He said looking at her filled with concern.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few weeks later…….

"You don't have to help." Clark said as they were in the barn.

"Your parents are out of town and asked me to stay. I don't mind." Jamie said.

"Great." He groaned.

"It won't be that bad-"

"Lois. What are you doing here?" Clark asked.

"Setting up for Chloe's surprise birthday party tonight." Lois answered taking a couple of boxes out of her car.

"No. I remember telling you no." Clark said.

"It's just going to be a couple of people standing around singing happy birthday." Lois said.

"The guy from Princeton's coming to meet me tonight." Clark said.

"Relax Clark. You can still have your interview in the house while the party will be in the barn." Lois said.

Then he smiled. "It's not my decision. My parents put Jamie in charge."

"Clark." Jamie said.

"Everyone's already coming." Lois said.

"It's only for a couple of hours." Jamie said to Clark.

"Why can't you have the party at Jason's then?" Clark asked.

"His place is too small for a party." Jamie said. "It is Chloe after all."

"Fine." Clark said giving in.

"Thank you." Lois said.

"Don't make me regret this." Jamie said to Lois.

"You won't. By the way I need you to come with me to keep Chloe distracted while we set up for the party." Lois said.

"Go." Clark told her.

"With the way she drives are you kidding me?" Jamie said.

"Hey I stay in the right lane." Lois said getting in the car.

"Have fun." Clark said smiling.

"Your loving this aren't you?" Jamie said.

Oooooooooooo

"Are we just going to barge in?" Jamie asked as they headed up the stairs at the Talon.

"She hasn't been answering her phone." Lois said.

"You'd think Lana would learn to keep it locked after everything that's happened in Smallville."

"And how many residents can get in with it locked?" Chloe asked.

"I forgot." Jamie said.

"Hello?" Chloe asked.

"You are home. I tried calling you." Lois said to Lana.

"What's that?" Chloe asked.

"Special project," Lana said.

"About witches?" Jamie asked.

"Damn I left my phone in the car. Can you get it?" Lois asked Chloe.

"No problem. This smells making me crave-"

"What smell doesn't make you crave one?" Jamie joked as they walked downstairs.

"There's your boyfriend." Chloe said as she ordered.

"I thought you were in class." Jamie said.

"I can't see my girlfriend?" Jason said kissing her.

"I'm so glad to see you." A worker said.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked.

"Our closer called in sick and I'm already supposed to be getting off my 8 hour shift. I tried calling Martha Kent but she isn't picking up." She said pleading.

"I'll fill in." Jamie said.

"Thank you so much." The girl said. "I've got tons of homework to do." She said going in the back.

"I thought you were working on the farm?" Chloe asked.

"Clark can handle the farm." Jamie said.

"I'm going to go get Lois's phone." Chloe said leaving.

"I thought you were going to take time off." Jason said when they were alone.

"I can't until they get back. Aunt Martha put me in charge until she gets back."

"I could help you close?" He said grinning.

"Then I'd never leave. I'll see you tonight."

"What about Chloe's birthday party?" He whispered.

"Crap! I forgot."

"Do you still want me to go?"

"Actually can you stop by and tell Clark that I'm working late."

"Couldn't you just leave a message?"

"Please." She begged. "It wasn't his fault what happened to me."

"I know. I'll go tell him."

"Love you."

Oooooooooooooooo

"Jason." Clark said.

"Lana. What are you doing here?" Jason asked.

"It's a free country." She said. "Thanks for the hair." She said to Clark leaving.

"That was weird." Jason said. "Hair?"

"She's making a scrapbook for Chloe's birthday. Jamie's not here." Clark said.

"I know. She wanted me to stop by and tell you she's closing the Talon tonight. A girl called in sick."

"Oh." He said worried.

"Do you remember anything Lionel did when he was inside you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

"I know Lionel did something to Jamie when he was me. I can tell by the way she's been acting. I just don't know what he did."

"Forget it Clark."

"Did she tell you?"

"You have to talk to her Clark. I'll se you tomorrow at practice." Jason said leaving.

Ooooooooo

Jamie closed the Talon early to make it back at the farm. She heard music from the barn and went in with Chloe's gift.

"What the-?" She said shocked as she saw Clark dancing with Lana and Chloe. Even Lois was dancing! In a dress?

"I'm looking for Clark Kent!" She heard a black man say.

"Oh no." She said.

"I've never seen this side of Clark." Jason said as he walked up behind her.

"CLARK!" The guy said.

"Join the party!" Clark said dancing.

The guy from Princeton turned to leave. "I'll be right back." Jamie told Jason. "Excuse me!"

"Yes?" He said turning around.

"Hi. I'm Jamie Kent. Clark's cousin."

"Are you a party person too?"

"Clark's not usually like this. See tonight was his best friends birthday and her cousin wanted to throw her a surprise party and somehow Clark got caught up in it. He really wants to go to Princeton."

"He knew about this meeting for awhile now. If he would have come out by himself I might have given him a second chance to see if he really wanted it. I'm sorry it had to come to this. Goodnight." He said leaving.

"I guess it didn't go well?" Jason said behind her.

"This whole thing is my fault." She said in shock.

"You didn't force Clark to have the party."

She grimaced. "I sort of did."

"What?" He said shocked.

"He was supposed to have the interview in the house! I didn't know he decided to behave like a teenager on this night! My Uncle's going to kill me." She groaned.

"Clark's a big boy. It was his fault not yours." He said hugging her.

"Why couldn't I have dreamt this was going to happen instead of seeing people die?"

He laughed. 'It's not that bad. Why don't we go back to my place and cuddle?"

"I'd love to but I can't."

"Or I could stay the night." He suggested. "They'll be partying all night long. No one will come in the house."

"Might as well make a night of this," she said kissing him.

Ooooooooooooooo

Next morning…

"That was great." She said as they were on her old bed.

"It was." He said kissing her.

"More?"

"Can't help myself."

"Maybe one more." She said giggled.

"Hey Jamie-" Clark began as he opened her door.

"Clark!" She said covering herself with a sheet.

"Sorry!" He said facing the hall. "I'm going to go see Lex. See if he can pull any strings with Princeton."

"Okay." She said embarrassed.

"I'll clean up the barn later, Sorry." He said closing the door.

"You okay?" Jason asked laughing.

"That wasn't funny!"

"Yes it was." He said laughing harder.

She looked at him. "Your starting quarterback saw you in bed with his cousin in his own home."

He stopped laughing. "Your right it isn't funny."

"I can't believe how late it is. I've got to get to the Talon."

"You closed last night." Jason watched as she got up and got dressed.

"And I have to do inventory."

"You look worn out." He said concerned.

"Well after what we did last night-" She joked.

"You know what I mean. Your taking on too much after what Lionel did to you."

"Maybe I need to stay busy Jason." She snapped.

"Keeping busy won't help you."

"It's been so far. You can let yourself out." She said not looking back.

Oooooooooooooooo

She was at the Talon when Clark showed up.

"Sorry about this morning." He said.

"It's okay. Next time I'll lock the door." She joked.

"I didn't need to hear that."

"Sorry."

"Something's wrong with Lana."

"What?"

"I just came from seeing Lex. Have you had any dreams?"

"No. Maybe it's not serious."

"Lex couldn't stop playing the piano. I had to pull him away from it."

"Oh. I don't know what to do. Though I thought it was weird last night seeing the girls dressed in black. Especially Lois in a dress."

"See that should have gave it away right there."

"You were there more than I was. Heck you were dancing with them."

"Don't remind me."

"I won't if you forget about this morning."

"Deal," He said.

"Jason's been helping Lana with her family history. Maybe he knows something."

"I'll go with you."

"Witch," She said remembering yesterday morning at Lana's.

"Huh?"

"Yesterday when we went to see Lana, Lana had witch stuff on her counter."

"That's why she wanted a lock of my hair." Clark said.

"Hair?" She frowned.

"I'm going to see if I can find her."

"I'll see if I can find Jason."

"You don't know where he is?" Clark said surprised.

"I sort of got into a fight with him after you left." She admitted.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No. I mean how many fights have we had already?"

"Good point."

"I'll call you."

Oooooooooooo

She went back to Jason's apartment hoping to find him there when she remembered he had class at the university.

"You didn't tell him yet." A voice said.

"I hate it when you do that! I thought you left."

"I did but I'm back."

They went in Jason's apartment. "I told Jason what happened."

"I was talking about Clark. Don't you think he should know?"

"If Clark knew what Lionel did as him he would never forgive himself. If my Uncle knew he'd kill Lionel and probably die from a heart attack. I can't tell them." She said in a rush.

"Okay I won't mention it again."

"Can I get that in writing and not a green arrow?" She joked.

"You had to bring that up."

"Oliver I thought you were saving lives."

"I've got a new assignment that I've been working on." Oliver Queen said

"What's that?"

"Taking down Luthor Corp."

She looked at him in shock. "Lionel's in prison."

"A guy like that won't stay in there for long. Lex is even worse."

"I know Lex can't be trusted but he helped me with Pete Davis."

"For something in return."

"Have you been watching me?" She said shocked.

"I have people."

"Oliver if they told anyone about Clark-"

"It's Bart."

Her eyes widened. "Bart!"

"I took the kid in. He wants to get the bad guys too." Oliver said smiling.

"And where was he when Lionel attacked me?"

"He's not around all the time. I'm not a stalker." He said in defense.

"Might as well."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you that day. That's why I'm stopping in more."

"Secretly?"

"I'll show myself when the time is right." He promised. "Here's a check."

"Oliver you can't keep doing this. It wasn't your fault what happened that night."

"I only managed to save you and not your parents out of that crash. You're father never did like us together anyways."

"Oliver I never blamed you. You have to let it go."

"Call me if you need anything." He said giving her a quick hug before leaving.

She looked at the check. It was for $20,000. "OLIVER!" She yelled. "I hate it when he does this." She said to herself when her phone rang. "Clark? Slow down. I'll be right there."

Oooooooooooooo

"Where is he?" She asked Clark at the hospital.

"The doctor's trying to get Jason to stay over night." Clark said.

"What the hell happened? He told me he had class today."

"I went to see Lana and she had Jason up on the ceiling. She tossed him out of a widow." He said slowly.

Her eyes went wide. "He's okay isn't he?"

"I caught him but he was out of it for awhile. That's why they want him to stay."

"Why was he at Lana's?"

"He said it started with a book she got. He tried to destroy it when –"

"This is getting dangerous Clark. Why is she looking into her family history all of a sudden?"

"You sound jealous."

"I'm not jealous. I just don't want to lose anyone else I care about. It was hard enough losing my parents."

"You and Lana have something in common."

"Clark she's my friend and I trust her. Lately I've been feeling like Jason's been keeping something from me. He wants an honest relationship but I just think it's strange he came to Smallville when Lana's family history pops up and the 3 stones."

"Maybe he really did come for Lana at first like he said."

"Who would travel half way around the world for a girl then dump her for her best friend?"

"I think your reading too much into this. I'm going to head back to the farm. Apparently that's where the girls want me."

"Be careful Clark."

"You didn't have any dreams about anyone dying so I can handle it." He said leaving.

She went into the room. "You didn't have to come." Jason said.

"Maybe you can talk some sense into him." The Doctor said leaving.

"Jason I don't like hospitals either-"

"I'm not staying." He snapped standing up.

"You were tossed out of a window."

"And I'm fine. Just drop it." He said putting his coat on.

"Why are you being an ass all of a sudden?"

"I'm sorry but I'm not staying here. We have to help the girls."

"Clark's on it. Your barely standing!"

"Why do you always have to start something?"

"Me? You're the one that's acting like a jerk."

"Who was the guy that was at my apartment?"

"What are you talking about?"

"A friend called me and said he saw you hugging him."

"Was that before or after Lana threw you out the window?"

"Before. Don't get smart with me."

"I'm not! He's a friend."

"That I never heard of?"

"Like you've been telling me everything? I don't ever want to hear you say I've been keeping secrets from you when you're the one that's doing it. Don't turn this around on me every time it comes up!"

"Is everything okay in here?" The doctor asked.

"Fine. He's not staying." Jamie said walking out.

Oooooooooooo

The Next Morning……

"Oliver it's me. You can't come back for awhile. Someone saw you with me and would stop giving me these checks?" She asked hanging up.

She went downstairs.

"You're back early." Jamie said as Martha poured coffee.

"Got in a few hours ago. Did everything go alright?"

"Piece of cake," Jamie lied.

"Someone over slept." Martha said as Clark came down.

"Sorry." He said grabbing a cup.

"You're father is outside doing your chores."

The Jonathon came up holding a bra with a stick. "Crap." Jamie said.

"Clark, do you want to explain this?" He said.

"It's mine." Jamie said.

"What?" Jonathon said shocked.

"You don't have to lie." Clark said to her. "I knew I should have called you about the party but everything happened so fast that Lana was possessed by a witch and-"

"Clark I realize after all this is Smallville but witches?" Jonathon said.

"I've seen magic. Worst of all it can hurt me." Clark said.

"You didn't tell me that." Jamie told Clark.

"You were already asleep by the time I got back." Clark said.

"Jamie, can I talk to you outside?" Jonathon asked.

They went outside to the barn. "I really am sorry about the party."

"I don't know what's going on with you lately. It isn't like you to allow a party."

"It was for Chloe. I know it's no excuse-"

"And I found this in the bathroom trash." He said holding up a wrapper.

"Oh." She said shocked.

"Just because we're gone doesn't give you the right to do that under our roof."

"Don't worry. It won't be happening anytime soon. You can punish me."

"I'm not going to punish you. You're too old for that."

"I'm only 22."

"To know what's right and wrong."

"Ever since Jason came to town I haven't been the same. I know that."

"Jason's a good guy and I don't say that about all of them. Are you two having problems?"

"We've been fighting more. Mostly about-" She trailed off.

"Clark?"

"Clark and keeping secrets. Like he hasn't."

"You two will work it out. You always do." He said hugging her.

"I'm thinking about a moving back for awhile. At least until I can get my own place."

"You're welcome here anytime. Running won't solve anything."

"I just think Jason and I might do better if we're not around each other all the time. Sort of like a break."

"I hope you know what your doing."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What are you doing?" Jason asked as he walked in.

"I'm moving back to the farm." Jamie said putting some clothes in a suitcase.

"This is something else. Talk to me." He said turning her around. "I'm not going to lose you that easily."

"You're not losing me."

"Then why are you moving?"

"Lately all it seems like we do is fight. It's either about Clark or secrets. I'm tired of fighting."

"I'm sorry about the way I acted yesterday. I was just worried about Lana, Chloe and Lois. I was there when Lana opened that book."

"Why are you so determined to help Lana with her family history? I don't care that you do it just seems like something isn't right about it."

"My mother contacted me."

"That's why you've been on edge."

"You know the 3 stones? My mother's been looking for them all her life. She even took me with her on what I thought was family vacations. "

"Jason-"

"My mother will not stop until she has those stones. You know she's been trying to control me my whole life and when I found out the truth I didn't want to be a part of it. Then I get a ticket and some money for Paris from my mother. I thought she was trying to say she was sorry until I met Lana. In Paris Lana was at a church that had Isobella's tomb. Somehow she was resurrected. All of this started because of my mother. She'll hurt anyone she can to get what she wants and I don't want to put you through that."

"Did you come to Smallville to protect Lana from your mother?"

"At first. Then the girl I had dreams about for the past 2 years suddenly runs into me at my job. I don't regret us being together."

"I don't either. Lex can protect Lana."

"Not without a price. You know Lex better than anyone."

"Actually no one knows Lex not even himself. He tries to do the right thing but someone always ends up getting hurt."

"Like Chloe."

"And others."

"Promise me you won't go. I need you now more than ever."

"I won't."

**A/N: So there you have it. It's Oliver Queen. Hope you guys like how I tried to fit him in the story early on. Lots of secrecy between Jamie and Oliver ahead.**


	3. Bound, Scare, Unsafe, Pariah

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Smallville**

"**You look like hell." Jason said.**

"**Thanks. You know how to make a girl feel special." Jamie said leaning over a toilet. **

"**Want me to get you anything?"**

**Then she threw up. "Maybe something cold for my throat," She said looking up.**

**He felt her forehead. "You're burning up. Only juices and soup for you."**

"**That's easy for you to say." She threw up some more.**

"**I'll get you some orange juice." He said walking in the kitchen. He got out a cup and filled it up with orange juice while watching the news.**

"**Lex Luthor has been arrested for murder. It's a little unclear about the details at the moment but authorities say a maid found Lex Luthor lying naked to a dead girl. Lex Luthor is currently out on bail-" He turned it off and went into the bedroom where Jamie was looking pale and tired. "Here you go. Drink up."**

**She took the cup. "I can't hold anything down."**

"**I just watched the news right now and Lex was arrested for murder."**

**She looked at him in shock. "Are you sure?"**

"**He's out on bail. I'm surprised Clark didn't call you yet."**

"**I'm charging my cell."**

"**That explains it. I've got to get to class. Need anything before I go?"**

**She sneezed. "Some more Kleenex," She groaned.**

"**I'd kiss you but-"**

"**I know."**

**He walked to the door when Clark was there. "She's in the room." Jason said leaving.**

**Clark walked in the bedroom. "I tried calling your phone."**

"**It's charging." Then she got up and ran into the bathroom before throwing up.**

"**I'll tell mom you won't be working today."**

"**I hate this." She groaned with her head on the edge of the bathtub. "How come you don't get sick?"**

"**Lucky I guess."**

"**You're here about Lex right?"**

"**Lex thinks he's being set up."**

"**By who?"**

"**Lionel."**

**She looked up at him. "I shouldn't be surprised. Clark I don't think there's anything to this.**

"**What makes you say that?"**

"**I know Lex is your friend but if it was something don't you think I would have dreamt about that girl dying?"**

"**Maybe she wasn't supposed to be saved."**

"**That's harsh."**

"**You said so yourself you can't control who you dream about dying."**

"**Maybe you should get Chloe to help you this time. Right now I'm seeing two of you."**

**He smiled. "I'll figure something out."**

"**Clark Kent always does." She threw up again.**

"**I think someone should stay with you."**

"**I'm fine. Jason left a gallon of water by the nightstand. Just go help Lex. If he is innocent."**

"**He has to be. Call me if-?"**

"**I'll call you if I have a dream."**

**Ooooooooooooooooo**

**She was in bed watching t.v. when there was a knock at the door.**

"**No." She groaned. "Go AWAY!" She called. The knock came again. "I'm going to kill whoever it is." She moaned trying to stand up. She went to the door and opened it. There was a woman with red hair. "Can I help you?" She blinked trying to keep her eyes open.**

"**I'm Jason's mother. You must be Jamie."**

"**Oh. I know how I must look right now-"**

"**No need to apologize. I should have called first."**

"**Excuse me." Jamie said running to the bathroom throwing up.**

"**Can I get you some water?" Genevieve called. "I know this is a bad time to drop in but I wanted to meet the girl that's made my son happy."**

"**Just don't blame me if you catch something." Jamie said from the bathroom.**

"**Deal," Genevieve said coming in the bathroom with a cup of water. "Here you go."**

**Jamie took the cup and drank it. "Thank you."**

"**I'll come back another time when your better. Just tell my son I stopped by."**

"**I will." She couldn't keep her eyes open anymore.**

"**I'll let my self out. It was a pleasure meeting you." Genevieve said leaving.**

**Jamie passed out on the bathroom floor.**

**Ooooooooooooooooo**

**Jason came home after his classes and saw the bed was empty.**

"**Jamie?" He looked around and heard the water running in the bathroom. "Didn't you hear me calling you?" He asked then stopped when Jamie was still lying on the floor with the sink still on. "Wake up." He picked her up and carried her to the bed. "Don't you do this," He said trying to wake her.**

"**Jason?" She asked put her eyes weren't open.**

"**How long have you been in the bathroom?"**

**She tried opening her eyes but couldn't. "When you left this morning," **

**He felt her forehead. It was still warm. He picked her up and carried her back to the bathroom placing her in the tub.**

"**What-?"**

"**Don't talk." He said turning on the water. Hot at first and then switched to cold which made her open her eyes all the way.**

"**Jason? Why am I in the bathtub?"**

"**You don't remember?"**

"**The last thing I remember was you're mother being here."**

**He turned off the water when he saw she was almost back to herself. "My mother was here?"**

"**Please don't be mad."**

"**I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at my mother. She had no right to come here."**

"**Lex," She said remembering.**

"**What about him?"**

**She tried to stand but Jason had to hold her. "I need to call Clark. I saw Lex die by a fire."**

"**Clark already saved him."**

"**The fire already happened?"**

"**Yes. Didn't you dream it just now?"**

"**No. I forgot when but it was earlier. Why didn't I wake up when it happened?" She looked at him confused.**

"**Maybe the cold messed with your head. You weren't exactly yourself today."**

"**I guess. I'll be glad when I'm over this cold."**

"**Sorry I got you all wet." He said handing her a towel.**

"**What are you going to do?"**

"**I don't know. I'm not going to let my mother come between us."**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooo**

"**Jason this is a surprise. You calling you're mother." Genevieve said on the phone.**

"**Stay away from me and my girlfriend." Jason threatened.**

"**I don't know what your talking about. I haven't even been to Smallville."**

"**You're lying. Jamie said you were here this morning."**

"**Jason, I don't know how that's possible. I've just arrived in Metropolis. I do wish to see you though."**

"**You can't fool me mother. What did you do to her?"**

"**You're girlfriend? I didn't do anything. Honestly I don't know why your girlfriend said she saw me."**

"**If you had anything to do with her being sick-"**

"**How could I have anything to do with her being sick? It hurts me that you think I'd be that cruel."**

"**Save it mother. Don't come here. I'm not going to let you ruin it this time." He said hanging up.**

**Genevieve turned her phone off.**

"**Everything okay Mrs. Teague?" The limo driver asked.**

"**It will be. Take me to the Luthor mansion. I want to surprise everyone when I get Lionel Luthor out of prison. I want to see the look on my son's girlfriend when she sees Lionel face to face."**

**Ooooooooooooooooooo**

**The next day….**

"**You look better." Clark said at Jason's apartment.**

"**I feel better. I don't remember much though." Jamie said. "So you had Chloe help you?"**

"**Actually I went to see Lionel."**

"**Why?" She said shocked.**

"**He was able to help prove that Lex was innocent. I think he's changed."**

"**Lionel Luthor will never change." Jamie said putting dishes away. "You can't believe anything he says."**

"**Something happened to Lionel in prison. His livers healed."**

**She dropped a plate and it broke. "He's going to live?" She asked not believing it.**

"**I was shocked to. I still am. Somehow he was cured when we transferred back into our bodies."**

**She did a laugh that made him uncomfortable. "Why does men like him get to live when the ones that tries to do good die?"**

"**I don't know. I know Lionel did something to you. I want to help."**

"**You can't help Clark. What he did can't be undone."**

"**But Jason knows?"**

"**He's been great. I have someone that I can talk to about it. It's not your problem Clark."**

"**You're family."**

"**Clark, just forget it. I'm fine."**

"**No you're not. You haven't been since. You practically moved in with Jason after."**

"**I didn't move in. I just stay here sometimes. That's what boyfriend and girlfriends do."**

"**Does this have to do with anything?" He said holding up a green arrow."**

"**It's just a little game we play." She said taking it.**

"**I didn't need to know that."**

"**Clark there's something else. Jason told me the real reason why he came to Smallville. It has to do with Lana and the 3 stones."**

"**Tell me."**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**A week had passed since she filled Clark in on what had happened. Well almost everything… **

"**I was thinking we could go on vacation or something. Get away from Smallville for awhile." Jason said.**

**She looked at him in shock. They were at the Talon. "Does this have to do with you're mother showing up?"**

"**I just don't want to worry about my mother or anything else that can hurt us. Don't you think we deserve to be alone after everything that's happened?"**

"**Jason I understand what your saying but I can't just drop everything and leave. I have work at the farm and here."**

"**I don't think your Uncle would mind if you take a break. You've been working too hard."**

"**I admit it's tempting but I can't just leave. I don't want to run away from our problems. I know better than anyone it won't help."**

"**Lex offered me a job."**

"**What?" She said shocked. "Why?"**

"**Because he wants to come between us," He said.**

"**We only went out a few times that's all. We were never even together."**

"**He's the kind that won't give up."**

"**Did you take it?" She cringed.**

"**No. I would never work for the ones that hurt you."**

"**Maybe we should get away. I'm so tired dealing with the Luthor's." Then her phone rang. "Uncle Jonathon is everything okay?"**

"**I need to see you. Now," He sounded upset and angry.**

"**I'll be there." She hung up. "I have to go to the farm."**

"**Clark?"**

"**Not everything is about Clark. I'll think about it." She promised giving him a kiss before leaving.**

**Oooooooooooooooo**

"**What did you do?" Clark whispered as she got out of her car.**

"**Nothing," She said.**

"**I've never seen dad this angry except around Lionel."**

"**Lionel?" She said shocked and afraid. "Is that what it's about?"**

"**I don't know. Good luck." He said taking of using his super speed.**

"**Coward," She said walked up the steps slowly. "Please let him be possessed or something." She said to herself. She walked in and saw Jonathon standing next to the kitchen counter with his back turned.**

"**You want to explain this," He said turning around and placing a letter on the counter.**

**She picked it up and read it. "I was only trying to help."**

"**I don't need help. You already do too much for us. I don't need you paying my hospital bills."**

"**I don't need the money-" She stopped.**

"**I will **_**not**_** take handouts from my niece. I'm supposed to be taking care of you."**

"**Why can't I return the favor? You're too damn stubborn to except any help."**

"**Where did you get that kind of money?"**

"**I still had some from my parents." She lied.**

"**Your mother put me in charge of the account and that amount hasn't been taken out. Are you doing something illegal?"**

"**No! The money is legal. I promise."**

"**Why can't you tell me where it came from?"**

"**He didn't know that I was going to give it to you."**

"**You can stop being cryptic and give me a straight answer."**

"**It was Oliver." She said slowly.**

"**Oliver? Oliver Queen? You told me you weren't seeing him anymore!" he yelled.**

"**I'm not! He's been giving me checks since the accident."**

"**It wasn't an accident."**

"**Oliver didn't cause it. I was there."**

"**When was the last time you saw him?"**

"**Uncle Jonathon-"**

"**When was the last time you saw him?" He said slowly.**

"**Last week."**

"**I thought I made it clear you weren't to see him."**

"**You're acting like he's a Luthor or something."**

"**He is."**

"**You don't even know him!"**

"**I know the whole story. You're mother wrote me letters."**

"**You don't know because you weren't there! I'm sorry about the damn hospital bill. For now on I'll just do what I'm supposed to!" She was going to leave when she got dizzy.**

"**Jamie!" Jonathon ran and caught her before she fell. "I'm sorry I got angry."**

**She blinked her eyes and looked horrified.**

"**What is it?" He asked worried.**

"**Everyone's going to die." Then she was unconscious.**

"**Dad what happened?" Clark asked worried when he came in.**

"**I think she had a vision." Jonathon said.**

"**You mean she was dreaming?" Clark asked as Jonathon placed her on the couch.**

"**She was awake Clark."**

**Clark looked more worried than Jonathon. "What did she see?"**

"**She said 'everyone's going to die'."**

"**How could she have one when she's awake?"**

"**I don't know Clark. Her pulse is beating fast. I'm taking her to the hospital."**

"**Is that such a good idea? What about last time?"**

"**Clark she was sick and then this happened. I'm not taking any chances."**

"**I'll call Lex. See if he can have someone look at her."**

"**Clark-"**

"**Dad I trust Lex with her more than that doctor. The hospital asks too many questions."**

"**Okay. Bring them here. I'll call Jason."**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"**Lex, I need your help." Clark asked in the mansion.**

"**Now's not a good time Clark." Lex said.**

"**Something's wrong with Jamie. I need you to have a doctor look at her."**

"**How serious is it? I've got bigger problems Clark."**

"**Does it have to do with people dying?"**

**Lex looked at him like he'd been slapped. "How'd you know about that?"**

"**It doesn't matter how I know. Her heart is beating like a panic attack."**

"**Bring her here." Lex ordered. "She'll get the best treatment."**

"**What is going on Lex? I don't want people that I care about die."**

"**I'll explain everything Clark just get her here. The sooner the better."**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**:"Has she changed?" Jason asked sitting beside her.**

"**No. Clark's getting help." Jonathon said.**

"**Where?"**

"**Lex."**

"**She's not going anywhere near the Luthor's." Jason said in a protective tone.**

"**I don't like them any better than you but Lex can help her more than the hospital can." Jonathon said.**

"**I don't care. She's not going." He said not budging.**

"**I know you care about her but I'm in charge of her."**

"**You don't know what they did."**

"**Did something happen that I don't know about?" Jonathon became alarmed.**

"**She made me promise not to tell."**

"**Jason. Did it have something to do with her moving out?"**

"**I'm sorry Mr, Kent but she's going to have to tell you. She's going to wake up."**

**Then an ambulance pulled up in front followed by Clark. "We have to get her to Lex. Fast."**

**Two guys loaded her on a stretcher strapping her down. **

"**I'm riding with her." Jason said.**

**Then she started twitching.**

"**What's happening?" Jonathon asked worried.**

"**It looks like she's trying to wake up but can't. Her eyes keep trying to open. My guess is she's having one hell of a nightmare." One of the men said as the other loaded her in the ambulance. "Which one of you is coming?"**

"**I am." Jason said.**

"**I'm going to see if I can find anything. I'll meet you there." Clark said.**

**Jason climbed in the back while Jonathon and Clark watched it take off.**

"**I'm going to call Martha." Jonathon said.**

"**I'm going to get Chloe to see if she can help."**

"**Be careful."**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"**Is she like in a coma or something?" Chloe asked as they were at the Plant.**

"**Whatever's causing it it's not letting her wake up." Clark said worried.**

"**She'll be okay Clark. Kent's are tough. So Lex's guys are looking at her right now?"**

"**Jason's with her."**

"**You might want to admit that their a serious couple."**

"**Believe me I have. It's just she's never been in a serious one before."**

"**There's always a first time for everything." Chloe said. "How serious is it?"**

"**Serious enough that their living together and that I caught them in bed after your birthday party."**

"**Sorry I asked." Chloe said with a grimaced.**

"**This place looks dead for a Saturday."**

"**Since when does Lex not have men guarding the gate? Something definitely weird is going on. I'm going to take a little stroll." She said smiling.**

"**I'll meet you back here." Clark said as they parted.**

"**Clark how the hell did you get past security!" Lex said angry.**

"**Why is this place deserted on a Saturday?"**

"**It's my problem Clark. I need security to escort someone out."**

"**Lex you know what's happening. If Jamie dies because of Luthor Corp-"**

"**She's not going to die. I've got the best of the best looking over her."**

"**Tell me."**

"**I can't Clark. I promise you she's not going to die."**

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"**Can't you get her heart rate down?" Jason asked worried.**

"**We're doing the best we can Mr. Teague." One of the doctors said. "I don't like this any better than you do."**

"**Any change?" Clark asked walking in with Lex.**

"**No. This is happening because of you isn't it!" Jason said angry at Lex.**

"**I didn't know this was going to happen!" Lex said.**

"**Of course not! Luthor's don't care who they hurt as long as they get what they want!"**

"**Jason calm down. This isn't helping her." Clark said.**

"**Nothing is helping her! You think she tells you everything? You don't even know half of it." Jason said. **

"**Calm down or I'll escort you out." Lex said.**

**Jamie stood up. "He's right. Your not even supposed to be here." **

"**Your awake!" He said hugging her.**

**She pulled away from him. "You think I'd still be with you after this? All of this is happening to me because of your mother. You brought her here." She accused.**

"**I told you the truth." Jason said hurt.**

"**No. All of this started happening to me when I met you. I'll never forgive you. EVER!"**

"**You want me to get rid of him?" Lex asked standing behind her.**

"**Let me."**

"**I always knew he couldn't be trusted." Clark said.**

**Lex handed her a gun and she pointed it at Jason. "I'm sorry. I did care about you once." Then she kissed Lex before turning back to Jason. "I kill you and all my problems go away."**

"**NO!" Jason yelled as the bullet hit him.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"**Mr. Luthor it's happening to Jason Teague now." A doctor said.**

"**How can it be spreading so fast?" Lex demanded.**

"**Do you really want me to say 'I told you so'?"**

**Lex glared at him. "Do everything you can to make sure Jamie Kent doesn't die!"**

"**What about Teague?"**

"**I could care less if he lives."**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"**I can't believe this." Lana said as they were at the Torch.**

"**I know. Jason and Chloe got it now." Clark said. "Lex better find a cure fast."**

"**What was he thinking creating something that could spread like that?"**

"**He says it was made by Lionel before he got put in prison."**

"**I don't know what to believe. Sometimes Lex can be just like Lionel."**

"**We all do things for a reason."**

"**I know."**

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

'**How close are you for a cure?" Lex demanded.**

"**It has to be at a certain temperature. We don't know how long it will take."**

"**Lex!" Clark said worried. "My parents are in the hospital."**

"**I've got a cure but it has to be at a certain temperature." Lex said.**

"**What is it?" **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Couple of days later….**

"**You okay?"**

"**What?" She blinked looking at Clark.**

"**I'm worried about you."**

"**I'm fine. Just not being able to wake up when someone died wasn't easy."**

"**I can take care of the farm. Go home and get some rest."**

**She laughed. "Clark I can live without closing my eyes for awhile. Besides that latest one happened when I was awake. I've been lying to you. I can't keep this a secret anymore. I mean the only person who knows is Jason and I can't turn to him all the time." She turned her back to him. "Remember when Lionel took over your body and you kept asking if he did something? He did. Your not going to like what I'm about to say."**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"**Clark say something." She pleaded 15 minutes later.**

"**What am I supposed to say? What you just told me-" **

**She knew he was in shock. "I don't blame you. It wasn't you."**

"**But it was my body and my face that you couldn't even look at." He sounded in pain.**

"**I don't blame you. You weren't yourself." She said again. "Uncle Jonathon can never find out about this. If he did he would murder Lionel."**

"**He already hates him as it is."**

"**I never wanted to hurt you-"**

"**You didn't hurt me. Lionel did this to us."**

**OOOOOOOOO**

**An hour late she walked in the apartment which was lit up in candles.**

"**Jason?" **

"**Hey. Just in time. Foods about done," He said in the kitchen.**

**She walked over. "What's going on?"**

"**You forgot. It's okay after everything that's happened."**

"**I'm still not following."**

"**It's our four month-"**

"**Oh! I'm sorry I forgot."**

"**I'm not mad. Where were you? I tried calling you."**

"**I was at the farm."**

"**From the look on your face it didn't go well."**

"**I told Clark." She said with a wince.**

**Jason looked shocked. "I thought we agreed telling him would be a bad idea."**

"**You were right. I should have never told him but he knew I was keeping things from him. We used to be close until what Lionel did."**

"**I'm sorry you can't tell him everything. Sometimes secrets are better kept."**

"**I'm starting to think that now which is why-" Then she trailed off.**

"**What were you going to say?"**

"**Which is why I didn't tell him about your mother," She said in a rush.**

"**I don't think it's any of Clark's business about my family."**

"**It's not." She lied. "Let's forget about this and have a nice night to ourselves. Please?" She said hugging him.**

"**Okay. Whatever you want," He said kissing the top of her head. "First some music," He said turning it on.**

'**This is just in. Lionel Luthor has been released from prison. It's unclear on how he got out but skeptics are saying he paid-' **

**Jason shut it off. "Are you okay?"**

**She was in shock. Lionel Luthor was released.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"**Well Clark if you get done early stop by the party." A dumb girl said.**

**Clark swallowed. "Okay."**

**The girls walked off.**

"**Clark can I ask you a really big favor?" Jamie asked in one of the girl's voice. "It's not like I can find anyone else."**

**Martha smiled. "She was cute."**

"**More like an airhead. Sorry Clark." Jamie said.**

"**What brings you here?" Clark said a little annoyed and avoided locking eyes with her.**

"**Lionel Luthor's out of prison." Jamie said.**

**Martha looked shocked. "Are you sure?"**

"**Me and Jason heard it on the radio 30 minutes ago."**

"**I don't understand how this could happen," Martha said shocked.**

"**That's what I thought," She said looking at Clark.**

"**One thing for sure is Lionel's not going to hurt us ever again," Clark vowed.**

"**So how is Jason?" Martha asked trying to lighten the mood.**

**They just looked at her.**

**Jamie's cell rang and she frowned when she checked it. "It's Lex."**

"**Maybe he's looking for Clark," Martha said.**

"**I'll take this." Jamie said walking away.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

"**Thank you for coming," Lex said.**

"**Like I have a choice?" Jamie said looking around.**

"**Why are you so nervous?"**

"**Maybe because the last time I was here your father tried to kill me."**

"**Good point."**

"**Why do you want to see me Lex? You want that debt now?"**

"**No. I'm saving that for when I really need it," He said smiling. "I came to offer peace."**

"**Peace?" She spat out.**

"**With my father out I know it will make things worse for you."**

"**Why would you say that?" She asked not believing him.**

"**Like I've said before. I care about you rather you believe it or not." Then he kissed her.**

**Images of Lionel entered her mind and she pulled back. "LET GO OF ME!" She said slapping him across the face. "What the hell do you think your doing?"**

**Lex rubbed the side of his face. "Showing you how I feel."**

"**I'm with JASON."**

"**Jason's not good for you."**

**She laughed. "You are? Give me a break. You're pathetic Lex. Jason and I are never breaking up so deal with it."**

"**Jason didn't tell you everything." He said when she was almost out of the room.**

"**He's been more honest with me than you'll ever know." She said walking out.**

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

**She went back to the barn and saw a pretty blonde girl talking to Clark.**

"**Jamie. How'd it go with Lex?" Clark asked.**

"**He was a pig."**

"**I'll talk to him."**

"**You don't have to. Sorry I didn't know you had company."**

"**It's okay. Jamie this is Alicia. Alicia this is my cousin," Clark said.**

"**Nice to meet you," Jamie said.**

"**You too" Alicia said.**

"**I better get back to Jason. Have fun Clark." She said with a smile as she left.**

**Alicia looked at him. "She's kidding," He said quickly and embarrassed.**

"**Actually she's right Clark. You need to learn to live a little."**

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

"**Where were you?" Jason asked.**

"**I went to the Talon after we heard the news then Lex called me."**

"**What did he want?"**

"**To break us up," She answered.**

"**What else is new?" Jason said kissing her.**

"**Don't worry. I slapped him hard across the face," She said with a smile.**

"**That's my girl," Jason said smiling too.**

"**I would love to really rub his face in this."**

"**Doesn't it sound kind of childish?"**

"**So?"**

"**Oh I forgot. A letter came for you." Jason said handing it to her.**

"**Huh." She opened it and read it quickly with a frown.**

"**What is it?"**

"**It's nothing. Someone trying to play a sick joke," She said putting it in the trash.**

"**What was in it?" He asked taking out of the trash.**

"**Jason-"**

**It was too late. His face turned angry. "Who could take this of us?" There was a picture.**

"**Might be Lex. I don't know! It wasn't signed!"**

"**This is an invasion of our privacy. I'm calling the Sheriff." He said grabbing the phone.**

"**Jason-"**

"**I'm not letting them get away with this after everything you've been through. I'm making the call." He said placing the picture on the counter.**

**30 minutes later the Sheriff arrived. **

"**What seems to be the problem?" Sheriff asked.**

"**Someone's been spying on us," Jason said handing her the letter and photo.**

"**Oh Dear," Sheriff said quickly giving Jason back the picture. "I can see why you called. Can you give me a list of names whom might have done this?"**

"**Try Lionel Luthor," Jason said angry.**

"**Jason." Jamie said not wanting the Sheriff to know what happened.**

"**Don't you think this is strange this happened on the same day he got out?" Jason asked.**

**The Sheriff looked from Jamie to Jason back and forth until she locked eyes with Jason. "Is there something you're not telling me?" She asked.**

"**No." Jamie said quickly. "Sheriff I'm sorry we called you out here but I can't give you anything."**

"**Ms. Kent can I see you outside alone?" **

**Jamie looked at Jason before going out in the hall and closing the door.**

"**What's wrong with you?" Sheriff asked.**

"**Someone just took a picture of us in an unpleasant way that no one was supposed to see us."**

"**I've known you seen you were a little girl. I can tell when you're lying. I want to help."**

"**Sheriff I appreciate you're concern I really do but I don't know who took that picture."**

"**I believe you don't know who took it. I also believe you're not telling me everything. You're boyfriend seems to know and is very concerned other wise he wouldn't have called me."**

"**Sheriff I'm sorry. Jason's just making it into something it's not."**

"**I know the Luthor's have gotten away with a lot of crime. If you decided you want to talk here's my number," She said handing her card to Jamie. "Have a good night." She said leaving.**

**Jamie walked in the apartment. **

"**You lied to her didn't you?" Jason said.**

"**What was I supposed to say? I was raped by Lionel Luthor who was actually inside Clark Kent's body?"**

"**Yes!"**

"**Jason come on! I didn't report what happened I didn't even go to the hospital to get examined. I got rid of the evidence now it's just my word against his. It'll never hold up in court."**

**Jason threw a cup he was holding against the wall and it shattered causing her to jump.**

"**I just hate what this is doing to us. You told Clark and it seems like it's just getting worse." He said.**

"**You're bleeding," She said seeing blood drip from his knuckles.**

"**I'm okay."**

"**Come here," She said taking him the bathroom while having warm water run over the cut. He winced. "Sorry." She said.**

"**I'm sorry. I wasn't able to protect you."**

"**We had a fight. It was my fault I didn't say something to my Uncle sooner when I sensed Clark wasn't himself." She turned the faucet off and took a towel while placing it on his hand.**

"**It just seems like every time we fight something bad happens. I don't want to be apart from you ever again."**

"**You won't."**

**Then her cell rang. **

"**Get it." He said putting a band aid on his hand.**

**She went and answered it. "Clark what's wrong? Okay I'll ask him." She went back in the bathroom. "Clark wants to know if we can double date with him."**

"**Clark's got a date?" Jason said shocked.**

"**A pretty blonde girl who I met earlier. He's nervous about being alone with her."**

"**Tell him we'll double. We need a night out anyways."**

**She got back on the phone. "He's says it's okay. See you tomorrow." She said hanging up.**

"**So, who's this girl?" Jason asked.**

"**All I know her name is Alicia though Clark acted like he'd seen her before."**

"**Good for him."**

"**Really?" **

"**I may be an ass but I'm not a complete ass."**

"**That's why I love you," She said kissing him.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"**Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," She said the next day trying to skate on the ice.**

"**I thought Kent's were fearless." Alicia said skating like nothing. **

**Alicia and Jason were skating like nothing making her and Clark look like dorks.**

"**We have our faults," Clark said trying to keep his balance.**

"**Not even you're super powers can help you now." Alicia said.**

**Jamie looked at Clark in shock making her fall down on her stomach. Jason laughed helping her get up.**

"**Thanks for laughing at me," Jamie said trying to get up.**

"**I'm sorry you should have seen the look on your face." He said trying to get her steady.**

**Then Clark fell down with Alicia.**

"**Perfect timing," Jamie said sarcastically. "Remind me never to do this as long as I live," She told Jason.**

"**You're not that bad." He said.**

"**Have you seen the little kids skate like nothing?" Jamie said ready to scream.**

"**I'm going to freshen up," Alicia said.**

"**Might as well take a bathroom break." Jason said.**

"**Have fun." Jamie told them as they skated like nothing. "How come they could do this and not us?"**

"**I don't know," He said catching himself at the rail stepping off the rink.**

"**So Alicia knows about your powers?" Jamie asked.**

"**I forgot to mention that didn't I?"**

"**Yeah," She said.**

"**Remember those letters I wrote you about a girl named Alicia?"**

**Her eyes widen. "That's her?"**

"**She's cured now."**

"**The things you learn everyday. She seems nice. I like her."**

"**You may be the only one."**

"**Because I wasn't around before to see her do those awful things?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Clark this is me. I've had a guy follow me have across the United States to get me. He even faked a marriage license. I know about these things." She said nudging his shoulder with her arm.**

"**I believe her. I shouldn't but I do"**

"**People can change if they want to Clark. It seems Alicia changed for the better."**

"**Well that wasn't easy." Jason said walking back with Alicia.**

"**What wasn't easy?" Jamie asked.**

"**I'll tell you at home."**

"**Never mind," She said.**

"**What should we do next?" Alicia asked.**

"**Anything but skate," Jamie said.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"**You're late." Martha said later at the Talon.**

"**Sorry. I had a double date with Clark." Jamie said moving sorely.**

"**What'd you guys do?"**

"**We went ice staking which I'm never doing again."**

**Martha smiled. "Did he go out with the girl from yesterday?"**

"**Her name's Alicia." Jamie said putting on her apron.**

"**Alicia?" Martha said shocked.**

"**I guess you know her."**

"**She tried to kill Clark and Lana. How could she be released? What was he thinking?" she nearly yelled.**

"**Alicia seems normal."**

"**How could Clark do something like this?"**

"**Just don't tell him I told you," She pleaded.**

"**I've got to get home. I can trust you to close up?"**

"**Yes."**

**Jamie watched Martha leave. She'd never seen her Aunt angry before. **

"**What was that all about?" Chloe asked walking in.**

"**I said something I shouldn't have." Jamie said getting Chloe's usual drink.**

"**Does it have to do with Alicia?"**

"**You know?" she asked shocked while giving Chloe her drink.**

"**Clark had me do some research on her to see if she was lying. So far everything she's said has been true."**

"**That's good right?"**

**Chloe smiled. "You don't know Alicia. That girl will stop at nothing to get what she wants," She said taking a drink. "Just what I needed."**

"**Don't get hyper now."**

"**I can control my coffee intake." **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**She was still at the Talon at 1:00 a.m. when she saw Lana come down.**

"**You're working late." Lana said in her robe.**

"**Did I wake you?"**

"**No. "**

"**I had to restock everything, do the dishes, check inventory, count the money –"**

"**What happened to Mark?"**

"**His father was in a accident so I told him to go."**

"**Need help with anything?"**

"**That's okay. I just have to put all the sales into the computer then I'm out of here."**

"**How are things with Jason?"**

**Jamie looked up at her in shock. **

"**It's okay. I'm not mad," Lana said.**

"**It's fine. Great actually well not since his mother showed up."**

"**Meeting the family, that's got to be awkward."**

"**It is. With Jason being angry at his mother it doesn't make it any easier."**

"**Did he tell you about their fight?"**

"**I understand why he'd be angry but some people doesn't know how lucky they are to have their parents alive."**

"**You don't have to tell me that."**

"**I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." **

"**It's okay. We both had are parents taken away from us."**

**Jamie didn't say anything for a few seconds.**

"**Well I'm going to head back up. See you tomorrow." Lana said.**

"**Good night."**

**Jamie got up and went to the back office and quickly typed everything in before going home.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

**The next morning she went over to the farm to give Martha papers when she saw Clark sitting at the kitchen table looking nervous as Martha talked to him.**

"**You ran off with a girl you barely know and got married!"**

"**It wasn't legal." Clark said.**

"**It doesn't matter-" Martha stopped when she saw Jamie. "Now's not a good time."**

"**I just came to drop these off from last night." Jamie said handing her the folder.**

"**Thank you." Martha said taking it. "Actually can you help with the farm this morning? Jonathon's not feeling well."**

"**Sure,' Jamie said quickly wanting to get out of the room. She went outside and in the barn when she saw Uncle Jonathon making wood with angry hits. "Need help?"**

**He stopped in mid air. "I'm fine." He said hitting the wood. **

"**Aunt Martha said you need help."**

"**I've got it." He said grabbing another log and placing it.**

"**Okay." She said going to her car.**

**What did she miss? Clark got married? That couldn't be right but the way her Uncle was acting-**

**Her phone rang.**

"**Hello?"**

"**It's me."**

"**Oliver I thought we agreed it's too dangerous for you to call," She said worried.**

"**I just thought you'd ought to know that Lex Luthor's after the stones."**

**She swallowed.**

"**We can't let him get them. He already has the map," Oliver continued.**

"**I'll keep on it." She said hanging up. "Don't I ever get a break?" She muttered to herself.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**The next night…**

"**Jason, we're going to be late," Jamie yelled from the living room. "What are you a girl? What's taking you so long?"**

"**First off I am not a girl," He said coming out of the bedroom advancing on her. "Second I don't want to do Karaoke."**

"**Everyone's going to be there and you don't have to sing."**

"**You promise?" He asked leering down to kiss her.**

"**I promise," She said kissing him.**

"**We could stay in tonight," He said in her ear.**

"**Sound like someone needs a cold shower," She said with a smile as she opened the door.**

"**Your evil," Jason said following her.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"**Do we have to be here?" Jason complained again.**

"**Karaoke's fun," Jamie said as they tried to grab a table at the Talon.**

"**I'm not singing." He said as they sat down.**

"**Okay."**

**He looked at her. "You're not going to give me a hard time about this?"**

"**I'll sing by myself and have nice sleep for once when we get home." She said smiling.**

"**I knew there was a catch." He muttered.**

"**You guys made it." Lois said with Chloe and Lana.**

"**I wouldn't miss this." Jamie said.**

"**What song are you going to sing? We don't want to do the same one."**

"**I'm thinking something from Boston." Jamie said.**

"**Cool." Chloe said. "You have guts to sing by yourself."**

"**Wish me luck," Jamie said giving him a quick kiss before getting on stage.**

"**You must be so proud." Lana said smiling.**

"**She has her moments." Jason said.**

"**It's been such a long time**

**I think I should be goin'**

**And time doesn't wait for me it keeps on rollin'**

**Sail on- on a distant highway-" Jamie sang.**

**15 minutes later….**

"**Sure you don't want to sing?" Jamie asked Jason.**

"**I think I can use a nice sleep too." He said with a smirk.**

"**Come on cuz. We're up." Lois said.**

"**Have fun." Lana said.**

**They watched them on stage when Jamie got a headache. **

"**You okay?" Lana asked concerned.**

"**I just need to get some air." Jamie said standing up.**

"**I'll come with you." Jason said.**

"**I'll be right back." Jamie said hurrying outside.**

"**She didn't look so good." Lana said.**

"**She'll be okay." Jason said worried.**

**Once in the alley Jamie sat down against the dirty wall and rubbed her forehead as images flashed.**

_**Lana was taking a shower next thing she was attacked by something invisible**_**.**

"**No." Jamie groaned as her vision cleared. "Not again."**

"**Are you okay?" A teenage boy asked.**

"**Just a migraine," She said standing up.**

"**Okay." She watched him walk off for a minute before going inside the Talon. **

"**Are you okay?" Martha asked worried. "You look faint." She said feeling her forehead.**

"**I had a vision. I need to see Clark." Just trying to talk wore her out.**

"**You had another one awake?" Martha asked worried.**

"**I saw Lana strangled. I need to find Clark."**

"**He's by the stage."**

**Jamie went and looked for Clark. She saw Lana was gone but Alicia was there.**

"**You missed it." Lois said.**

"**What?" Jamie asked.**

"**Clark's psycho girlfriend showed up and Lana freaked," Lois explained.**

**Jamie ignored that last remark. "Where's Jason?"**

"**I don't know."**

**Jamie went up the stairs as fast as she could ignoring Clark call her name. She checked the lock on Lana's door and found it locked. **

"**What's wrong?" Clark asked worried.**

"**I saw Lana die. You have to open the door." **

**He turned the knob with one twist and it snapped off. **

"**LANA!" Jamie called. **

"**In here!" Jason yelled.**

**Jamie and Clark ran to the bathroom where Jason held Lana in the bathtub.**

"**What happened?" Clark asked.**

"**You're new girlfriend tried to strangle her." Jason said looking at him angry.**

"**You don't know it was Alicia. I saw her downstairs." Jamie said calling an ambulance.**

"**Who else could vanish into thin air?" Jason said sarcastically.**

"**Do I have to remind you that this is Smallville?" Jamie said getting mad.**

**Clark looked at her in surprise. **

"**It figures. You always stick up for Clark." Jason said.**

"**Well I'm not too fond of you myself right now." She said blinking her eyes trying to stop the room from spinning.**

"**Are you okay?" Jason asked worried.**

"**I feel-" Jamie passed out.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"**You had us worried." Jonathon said at her bed side.**

"**Don't tell me I'm in the hospital," Jamie groaned.**

"**You gave us all a scare." Martha said.**

"**Where's Jason?" Jamie asked.**

"**He's with Lana." Jonathon said. "How can you have another vision awake?"**

"**She can't control them Jonathon." Martha said.**

"**Are you okay?" Jonathon asked.**

"**It's just-" Jamie swallowed back bile. Then she jump off the bed and barely made it to the toilet before throwing up.**

"**That sounds pleasant," Jonathon said with a grimaced.**

"**I'll go get Jason." Martha said leaving.**

**Jamie flushed the toilet and put water in her mouth from the sink.**

"**You don't look so good." He said as she came out of the bathroom.**

"**I got like this last time I had one awake." Jamie said sitting on the bed.**

"**Martha went to get Jason."**

"**I don't want to see him right now."**

"**You two have another fight?"**

"**He accused Alicia of trying to kill Lana when I saw Alicia downstairs before it happened."**

"**I know you weren't here last year but Alicia did try to kill Clark and Lana."**

"**People change," she argued.**

"**All I'm saying is some people can't be helped."**

"**Alicia's one of them?"**

"**You're like Clark wanting to see the good in people."**

"**I've been around her. She's changed. I actually like her."**

"**Look who I found." Martha said bringing Jason in.**

"**We'll leave you two alone." Jonathon said as they left the room.**

"**I'm sorry we fought." Jason said.**

"**What were you doing upstairs with Lana?"**

"**She was too scared to be alone. I said I'd stay until she went to sleep. I've never seen her like that."**

"**Are you still helping her research her family history?"**

"**Why are you asking me this?"**

"**I'm just trying to understand. One minute we're okay and the next- I just want to get out of here and go home." She said looking for her clothes.**

"**Hey," He said making her face him. "You know all of this started because of those stones."**

"**I thought you're mother started it when she came here."**

"**These stones are somehow connecting everyone with it except you."**

"**Maybe I should have taken Lex's offer."**

"**You can't be serious."**

"**If I did then we'd know more about them. He has all the resources."**

"**Working with Lex is a guarantee that you have a better chance at running into Lionel. I know you don't want that. What if I take it?"**

"**I shouldn't have even brought it up."**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**The next day Jamie went to the farm to work.**

"**You don't have to work today." Jonathon said. "You still look pale."**

"**I'm fine. I promise." Jamie said.**

"**I have to go into town and pick up some parts. Don't over do it," He warned.**

"**I won't." **

**She walked in the barn and saw Clark and Alicia.**

"**What are you doing here?" Clark asked surprised to see her.**

"**It's my day to work on the farm. Didn't mean to interrupt." Jamie said.**

"**I was just trying to tell Clark that I wasn't the one who attacked Lana." Alicia said.**

**Jamie looked at Clark then back at Alicia. "I believe you."**

**Alicia sighed with relief. "At least someone does."**

"**Clark I saw her. Alicia didn't attack Lana so we need to start looking into people with powers who are similar to Alicia's." Jamie said. "It's the only way we'll be able to prove you're innocent to everyone."**

"**I don't know how to thank you." Alicia said.**

"**I'll get Chloe to help at school." Clark said.**

"**In the meantime I think I should stick with Alicia. Whoever did this could attack again then at least we could give you and alibi." Jamie said.**

"**Okay. I'll call you if Chloe finds anything." Clark said leaving for school.**

"**He still doesn't believe me." Alicia said.**

"**I can tell how much you two like each other. Whoever did this knew how to get to you. I promise I'm going to do everything I can to help."**

"**I believe you. You may be the only friend I have."**

"**You may get tired of me"**

"**I don't think so."**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"**So Jamie thinks Alicia's innocent?" Chloe asked at the Torch.**

"**She seems pretty positive it wasn't her." Clark said.**

"**But you're not so sure?"**

"**My heart tells me to believe her but my guts telling me another."**

"**I'll look up and see what I can find." Chloe said already typing away.**

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

"**Why would Lex Luthor want to see me?" Jason said. "Did my mother put you up to this?"**

"**Jason I'm offended." Lex said.**

"**Let me guess. You couldn't offer Jamie the job so now my mother asked you to have me do it?"**

"**I just want Jamie well take in care of. I mean she's helping out on the farm and working at the Talon while you're a part time assistant coach."**

"**Who's in school." Jason shot back.**

"**Well I have to say you're interested if you showed up."**

"**We both know this is all about the stones. I don't want her involved in this. She's already suffered enough."**

"**I know she's had a hard life-"**

"**It's something you're father did to her. I don't want her anywhere near this place that could be access for Lionel. That's why I'm taking the job. Jamie doesn't get involved in any of this." Jason threatened. "That's the deal."**

"**What did my father do to her that I don't know about?" Lex asked shocked.**

"**You can ask him that. With me working for you Jamie never finds out about this."**

"**It will be just between us then." Lex said.**

**OOOOOOOOO**

**Jamie and Alicia was at the apartment watching a movie. It was already 5:00p.m.**

"**I love this movie." Alicia said.**

"**When you said you liked black and white ones I was shocked. I can never get Jason to watch one with me."**

"**That's what people don't get. Back then it was based on acting. Now it's all special effects."**

"**That's what I say!"**

"**You think Clark's okay? He hasn't called."**

"**Chloe probably didn't find anything yet."**

"**Are you sure Jason won't mind me being here? I don't want to get you in more trouble."**

"**It's fine. Besides he told me he was studying tonight at the library."**

"**Studying?"**

"**He has trouble concentrating here."**

"**Got it," Alicia said when her phone rang. "I'll be right there." She said hanging up. "I have to go home."**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**Something's wrong with one of the horses."**

"**I'll drive you."**

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"**That's weird they seem fine." Alicia said 15 minutes later.**

"**Do you know who called you?" Jamie asked.**

"**It sounded like the caretaker but I don't see him anywhere."**

**Jamie frowned when she saw dirt blow up towards Alicia. **

"**Alicia move towards me." Jamie said.**

"**Why?" Alicia said starting to walk toward her when the dirt turned into human.**

**It was the boy from the alley!  
"You shouldn't have come with her." He told Jamie holding Alicia. "I thought you were different than the rest."**

"**What are you talking about?" Jamie asked.**

"**How could you believe these freaks can change for the better? They can't!" He yelled.**

"**If you do this to her then you'll be the same."**

"**I'm just trying to make Smallville better the way it was before the meteor shower hit. It was so easy to frame you." He said in Alicia's ear.**

"**You kill her you'll have to kill me too. Can you kill innocent people?" Jamie asked him.**

"**Done it before for the better," He said pulling out a rope with a noose and tightening it around Alicia's neck.**

"**Jamie tell Clark I love him." Alicia said with her eyes wide in fear.**

"**She won't be able too. How about I leave him a note pinned to you're body?" He said tying it to a post. "Your next," He told Jamie.**

**Jamie tripped him as his foot kicked Alicia off.**

"**NO!" Jamie yelled trying to hold Alicia.**

"**Just let me go." Alicia said. "He'll kill us both."**

"**He'll get me anyways. I'm not leaving you."**

"**Do it. Besides Clark, you're the only one who didn't judge me. Let go he's coming around," She begged.**

"**Should have listened to her," The boy said grabbing Jamie away from Alicia.**

**Jamie watched in horror as the rope snapped Alicia's neck.**

"**There. That wasn't so bad." He said smiling.**

_**Why didn't I see this?**_** She asked herself.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

"**You won't get away with this." Jamie said as she was tied up to a chair.**

"**No one knows where we are. By the time Clark finds Alicia you'll be dead. It's funny actually I thought you were supposed to see people's death's before it happens. I wonder why you didn't see Alicia's or your's."**

"**How'd you know-"**

"**I have resources. I liked you. I know you don't believe me but I did. That's why I'm going to make you're death quick." He said pointing a gun at her chest.**

**She struggled against the ropes when Clark came trying to knock him down. The gun went off and hit her.**

"**I'm going to kill you!" She heard Clark yell.**

"**Oh my God," Lois said going to where Jamie was tied up and bleeding fast. "Clark don't kill him."**

"**He killed Alicia and killed Jamie." Clark said strangling him.**

"**She's still alive. We have to get her to the hospital. You kill him you'll be just like him. Alicia wouldn't want that for you," Lois said.**

**Clark knocked him out and went over to help Lois untie Jamie who was looking really pale.**

"**You're going to be okay." Clark said. "Just keep you're eyes open."**

**OOOOOOOOO**

"**Where is she?" Jason said worried.**

"**She's still in surgery. The bullet was deep." Lois said.**

"**How did this happen?"**

"**It was never Alicia who attacked Lana. The guy who did it is in the burn unit." Lois said.**

"**Where's the Kent's?"**

"**In the waiting room," She answered. "Jason don't start anything with Clark."**

"**He's the reason why she's in there fighting for her life!"**

"**The doctor said we got her here in time. There's a good chance she's going to pull through. She did manage to say something though."**

"**What?"**

"**She said the guy knew something about her. He had resources. It was all kind of gibberish. Where are you going?" Lois watched as he walked away. "Great."**

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

"**Why is it taking so long?" Jonathon asked.**

"**They said it was pretty deep Jonathon." Martha said.**

"**Where did Clark go?"**

"**I think he needed to be by himself."**

"**I thought Jason would be here by now."**

"**He was." Lois said. "I told him what happened and he left."**

"**That's odd." Martha said. "You'd think he'd be staying."**

"**Well nothing good comes out of waiting." Jonathon said.**

"**She's going to be fine." Martha said. "She's made it before."**

"**One of these days our lucks going to run out," Jonathon said.**

"**Here he comes." Lois said.**

"**How is she?" Jonathon asked the doctor.**

"**She lost a lot of blood but she's fine. We had to give her a transfusion," The doctor said.**

**Jonathon sighed with relief. "Can we see her?"**

"**She's still out of it. The best thing to do would be go home and get some sleep. She'll be released in a couple of days." He said.**

"**Thank you," Martha said.**

"**You two can go back to the barn." Jonathon said.**

"**Jonathon you heard what the doctor said-" Martha began.**

"**I'm not leaving her like I did when she couldn't wake up. I'll be fine."**

"**Just don't do what I think you're going to do." Martha said before leaving with Lois.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

**:"I though I made it clear you don't start until tomorrow," Lex said as Jason walked in angry.**

"**The deals off," Jason said angry.**

"**I made it clear that Jamie wasn't going to find out-"**

"**She was shot tonight! I think it's funny she happened to get shot on the same day I take a deal with the devil."**

"**I didn't know she got shot. Is she okay?" Lex asked worried.**

"**Last I heard she was in surgery."**

"**Jason I swear on my life I had nothing to do with what happened."**

"**For a second there I almost believed you."**

"**I don't want her hurt any more than you do."**

"**Then Lionel had to do this." Jason said.**

"**What about you're mother?" Lex shot back.**

"**Maybe our parents are doing this behind our backs. Did you ever think of that?"**

"**If it's true then we have to stick together. We can't let them when. Are you still in?" Lex asked.**

**OOOOOOOOO**

"**Why does my chest feel like it's on fire?" Jamie asked opening her eyes.**

"**You don't remember what happened?" Jonathon asked.**

"**Alicia's-"**

"**You were shot."**

"**How's Clark?"**

"**Not good. It'll take time. I want you to move back to the farm," He said seriously.**

"**Uncle Jonathon-"**

"**It seems like you've been getting more hurt since you moved in with Jason. Don't get me wrong I like him-"**

"**It would have happened to me if I was at the farm or not. Besides with Lois living there when she's in town there's just not enough room."**

"**There always is for you."**

"**I'm happy living with Jason. I know we fight more than most couples but I love him."**

"**I know you do. I just promised my sister that I'd look out for you. I haven't been doing a good job."**

"**Yes you have. Life's not always roses," She said smiling.**

"**To tell the truth the house has been kind of empty with you gone."**

"**I thought Lois was making it up for me."**

"**She can be a handful with the way her and Clark bicker." He said agreeing.**

"**Thought you might be hungry," Jason said with a bag of food. "Had to pay off a nurse."**

"**Make sure she doesn't push herself." Jonathon said leaving.**

"**Did I miss something?" Jason asked setting the bag down.**

"**He's just worried. Where were you?"**

"**I knew it wouldn't do any good waiting so I went out and got some food. I'm sorry I didn't believe you about Alicia."**

"**I feel sorry for Clark right now."**

"**He'll be okay. Hope you're hungry," He said opening the bag.**

"**Is that what I think it is?" She asked happy.**

"**You're favorite chicken dinner meal," He said handing it to her.**

"**Yummy," She said opening the carton and took out a chicken strip eating it. "Want some?" She asked her mouth full.**

"**I think I'm good," Jason said surprised at the way she was eating.**

"**You never had trouble eating food from me before," She said with a frown.**

"**Let's just forget everything and concentrate on just us for now."**

**She smiled before kissing him. "When I get out of here we'll have all the time in the world. We should take that vacation."**

"**Are you sure?" He said surprised.**

"**Yes. I don't want to think about anything except us."**

"**Guess we better plan where we're going then," He said with a grin.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Author's Note: Hope this made up for the wait. Next post will be Jamie and Jason on their vacation. I just haven't decided where yet. **


	4. Recruit, Krypto

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Smallville**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

About two weeks had passed since Alicia's death and Jamie getting shot. Clark was still grieving but was back to doing his everyday life routine. Jamie still sort of blamed herself for not having a vision of Alicia's death even though Clark tried to tell her it wasn't her fault. She still couldn't understand why she only got visions of certain people in trouble or why she had them at all. Jason was gone a lot more because of exams. Jamie was going stir crazy because everyone was treating her like she was fragile after getting shot but she was going out of her mind not being able to do anything. Sure she caught up on her favorite books, movies and television shows. Among that she cleaned the apartment spotless and did all the laundry that had piled up in the bedroom. Her eyes went wide when she saw how big the pile of dirty clothes had gotten while she was out of commission. She didn't know how Jason survived having clean clothes before they met. So now after all that she went to the Talon and was about to beg to be able to work again.

"Clark's checking out Met U?" Jamie asked at the Talon.

"He and Chloe are riding together."

"So you and Uncle Jonathon get the house to your selves." Jamie said grinning.

"We love having you kids there. Besides it doesn't mean we're-"

"When was the last time you two got to have a nice quiet dinner together?"

Martha tried to think. "Not for a couple of months. That's bad isn't it?"

"No. Not to change the subject but when can I come back to work?"

"You were shot less than 2 weeks ago."

"I'm going crazy at the apartment. There's only so much football I can watch and I did all the cleaning and everything," She begged.

Martha laughed. "Jason is-"

"I know. He seems to be staying gone longer at night though."

"It'll give you a break from football then. When the doctor says it's okay then I'll let you come back."

"Hey," Lana said approaching them. "Haven't seen you for a while," She said to Jamie.

"Are you going with Clark and Chloe to Met U?" Jamie asked.

"No. I'm not even sure where I want to go. I'm not even sure if I want to right away."

"Don't make the same mistake I did," Jamie said.

"Do you regret not going to college?"

"Well I've taken some night classes but that doesn't make up for not getting to meet new people and the whole experience."

"After everything's that happened I was just thinking of taking some time off after graduation," Lana said.

"I hear that. Has Jason been helping you still with your family history?"

"Not for awhile. Why?"

"He's just been staying gone longer at night that's all."

"To tell you the truth I don't want to learn about it anymore."

"Why?"

"You remember when I was possessed at Chloe's party?"

"You're descendent is a witch. I get it."

"Not only that but I look just like her. What if I'm some reincarnation of her? Is that why she was able to control me? I've heard of people experiencing past lives."

"Isobel was kind of a slut witch Lana. You're completely different from her."

"You know in those cartoons when they have the good and the bad on each shoulder telling them what to do? What if I'm the good part of Isobel?"

"Never thought of it like that before. We all have different sides that no one ever sees."

"If I tell you something can you keep this between us?"

"What is it?"

"I've been having dreams of Isobel being burned at a stake. In the crowd a woman steps forward and she looked exactly like Jason's mother. What if Jason's descendents and mine were involved somehow? I just think it was strange meeting him in Paris before all of this started."

"I agree it was weird. Genevieve Teague has hidden talents."

"Do you know anything his family that might help? I don't want to ask him."

"No. I'm sorry."

"I just wish all of this would go away."

"As Jason would say this isn't a bad dream that we could wake up from."

"That was the one thing I hated about him was when he was right."

"Tell me about it."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Jamie went back to the apartment and got on the web. She clicked on the search engine and typed GENEVIEVE TEAGUE in and pressed Enter.

"You won't find anything."

She jumped. "Oliver! You scared the shit out of me. What are you doing here? We agreed it wasn't safe for you to be here."

"I just got some information that you're not going to like."

"Since when do you ever come with good news?"

"It's about Jason. He's working for Lex."

She looked like he slapped her. "No he's not."

"He started last week. Think about all the times he's been gone for long periods at a time. I'm telling you this because I don't want you to get hurt."

"You're lying. Jason would never work for Lex. You just can't stand the fact that I'm happy with Jason."

"_I'm_ never going to be happy seeing you with someone else but I want _you_ to be happy. There's something off with Jason."

"Get out." She said getting angry. "I'm not going to let you talk about him like this."

"How well do you really know him? You said so yourself he's been acting different since his mother came to town."

"They don't have a good relationship. That's it."

"Genevieve Teague has a special bond with Jason. Why do you think she's never liked any of his girlfriends?"

"How could you even say that? That's disgusting!"

"You said he hasn't spoken to her since last June. I found these." He said pulling out photos.

"Pictures of him in Paris with Genevieve," She said slowly staring at the photos.

"I think Genevieve is slowly pulling him into this without him even knowing. I just wanted to warn you."

"Leave."

"I didn't come here to upset you-"

"GET THE HELL OUT!"

"I'll keep in touch." He said leaving.

She sat down on the couch still looking at the photos.

OOOOOOOOOOO

An hour later Jason walked in.

"Where were you?" Jamie asked.

"I was at the library like I told you. What's wrong with you?"

"Are you sure you weren't working for you're new boss Lex?"

"Did Lex tell you?"

"No. Why did you lie to me? How in the hell could you keep something like this from me?" She practically screamed.

"I took the job so I could protect you!"

"From who?"

"My mother, Luthor's, Clark."

"Why would I need protection from Clark? He'd never hurt me."

"He did once!"

"That wasn't him! If I can except that why can't you?"

"I know that you're angry-"

"I'm _way_ beyond angry. I'm pissed! I never thought I could get this mad!"

"You don't understand!" Jason said starting to get angry himself.

"Then tell me! I've always been here Jason."

"I told you I've seen what keeping secrets did to my parent's marriage and I don't want to end up like that but please believe me when I say I'm trying to protect you. Like you said before with one of us working for Lex we'd be able to have more information about the stones. Yes my mother came to me in Paris but as you can see in the photos I'm not very happy to see her. I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either. I know first hand working for a Luthor is a death sentence. Ask Chloe."

"Chloe got out alive. So will I. Better me than you."

"Jason I can see us having a future together. Even if we have to survive Lex or your mom to do it," She said.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you too. That's why I'm doing this. I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

"What about when Lex finds out the truth?"

"He already knows I have an agenda."

"And he still wanted you to work for him?" She asked shocked.

"I hate Lex with a passion but the one thing we agree on is that we don't want to see you get hurt."

"Please be careful. I already lost too many people in my life."

"I will."

OOOOOOOOOOO

_Lois was paralyzed lying in a sewer when water reached over her body struggling for air._

She woke up panting.

"Another dream?" Jason asked as they lay in bed.

"Lois. I've got to call Clark."

"Or Chloe," Jason said irritated hearing Clark's name again.

"Don't start Jason. Lois could die," She said grabbing the phone.

OOOOOOOOO

The next morning Jamie woke up and noticed Jason wasn't on his side of the bed. The bedroom door was opened with a crack. Slowly she forced herself out of bed slowly. Her bullet wound still bothered her if she moved the wrong way. She walked into the kitchen trying to force the rest of the sleep away but failing.

"Since when do you cook?" Jamie asked half asleep in the kitchen.

"Since I was an ass for not telling you I was working for Lex," Jason said with a spatula in his hand.

"You were an ass but you don't have to cook." She said sitting down.

"It's the least I can do with you always cleaning the apartment and doing my laundry," He added with a smirk.

"It's your apartment."

"_Our _apartment. We're both paying bills."

"How did you survive not doing your laundry? Did you buy new clothes or something?"

"Of course not," He said but the look on his face told him he did.

"Not to kill the mood but are you working for Lex today?"

"No. Why?"

"Well I don't have to work at the Talon or the farm today. Don't know when I'll be able to go back so…"

He had a goofy grin on his face. "Play time?"

"If you're a good boy," She said grinning.

They started kissing when her cell rang.

"Answer it." Jason said.

"No. Today's just going to be about us."

"That won't happen if you're phone keeps ringing."

"I'll turn it off."

"Then what if someone stops by when we're in the middle of…"

"Okay. This better be good," She said to whoever was on her phone.

"It's me. I need you to get to the farm right away." Clark said.

"Did something happen? Is Lois okay?"

"She's fine. I got to her in time."

"Then what is it?"

"You have to see it for yourself."

"I'll be there," She said hanging up. "I have to go to the farm real quick. I promise I'll come right back."

"Clark," Jason said in the same tone he used when saying Clark's name.

"Please don't do this again. I'll be back as fast as I can." She said giving him a quick kiss.

"Are you going to change?"

She looked at her pajamas. "It's 6:00a.m. I'll just wear a coat over it."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Clark this better be good." She said walking in the farm.

"It is. Well at least I think it is." Clark said. "You're still in you're pajamas?"

"I thought I was going to sleep in today. Make this fast. Jason's waiting for me."

"Are things bad between you two?" Noticing a tone in her voice.

"Things are actually great for once. Every time we find a good place something always seems to get in the way."

"Last night Lois hit a dog.," He said walking out the barn.

"So Lois hit a dog. What hasn't she hit when she drives?" She joked smiling.

Clark smiled too. "This dog is special."

"Special like….."

His smile faded. "He has powers. Kind of like me."

"A dog?" she asked surprised. "He seems harmless."

"He's a sweet dog. He just has super strength."

"Hey." Chloe said getting out of her car. "You still dressed in you're pajamas?"

"I was called over here last minute," Jamie gritted through her teeth.

"What are you doing here this early?" Clark asked.

"Came to give Lois her mail before school," She explained. "Who's dog is it?"

"Lois hit him last night. We're looking for the owner." Clark said.

"She should not be allowed to drive." Chloe said. "I'm going to go give this to her." She said going inside.

"So if the dog has super strength you think that tractor's going to hold him?" Jamie asked.

"Well I'm hoping he won't try anything with Lois around. It'd be hard to explain."

"I need some coffee or I'm going to get grouchier." Jamie said.

:"You don't drink coffee," He said with a frown.

"Clark…" Jamie warned.

"Be right back buddy." Clark said as they headed for the steps when a loud crunch noise happened.

"You don't think…" Jamie said looking at Clark.

They both turned around and the dog was wagging his tail at them.

"Wow. He does have super strength." Jamie said walking over to the dog petting him.

"Okay what happened?" Lois asked in shock.

Jamie and Clark looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"The emergency slip must have slipped," Chloe said.

"Right," Clark said playing along.

"The tractors old," Chloe continued. "It happens."

Jamie just looked at Chloe weird.

"You're still in you're pajamas?" Lois asked.

"Okay I'm going home before anyone else asks me that. Clark you know the drill," Jamie said walking to her car.

"What was that about?" Lois asked.

"She's not a morning person." Clark said.

"I thought she would be for working on a farm."

"If she tries to sleep in and we call her then she's grouchy. Like you." Clark said smiling.

"Okay. I'm going to leave before the bickering goes on anymore." Chloe said.

"We do not bicker," Lois said.

"Yes you do." Chloe said leaving.

"This is all your fault." Lois said.

"My fault?" Clark said.

"You couldn't have kept your mouth shut."

"I'm not even going to respond to that."

OOOOOOOO

"Jason I'm back." She said in the apartment.

"He's not here." Lex said stepping out of the shadows.

"What do you think you're doing in here?" She demanded.

"I sent Jason on an errand."

"I bet. Could you leave now so I can take a shower?"

"What was so important that you had to take off in your pajamas?"

"It's none of your business. Now get the hell out of my apartment."

"I understand my father did something to you. I want to know what that is."

"Why don't you ask him?"

"I did. He told me to ask you."

"Well I hate to burst your bubble Lex but what happened is none of your business. Now leave before I start screaming."

"I know you well enough to know something bad happened. Why don't you just tell me?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"I can help you despite what you think of me. I helped you before."

"For something in return," She said with a sneer. "Ask Chloe. It almost cost her life helping you."

"I didn't tell her to work for my father. I know your not stupid enough to do that."

"If you think you know me as well as you say you do you'd leave."

"I'll leave. Just so you know it's only a matter of time before it comes out." He said leaving.

"Ass." She said to herself when her phone rang. "Yes." She said annoyed.

"Did I call at a bad time?" Clark asked.

"Lex was here."

"I was just going to see him. I found one of those tag tracers and he belongs to Luthor Corp."

"You're going to have to see Lex alone. I had enough of him for today."

"I'll call you soon as I find out anything."

"I bet."

All she heard was a dial tone.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that." She said turning her phone off ready for a shower.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

An hour later after she got ready she headed back to the farm where she saw Lois with the dog.

"Still got the dog?" Jamie asked petting it while it licked her hand.

"His names Clarkie," Lois said smiling. Then she sneezed. "Maybe you can take care of the dog for a while."

"You were the one who hit him," Jamie argued.

"Would people stop saying that? He's fine. I just need a break from my allergies," She begged.

"Okay. I'll play catch with Clarkie," Jamie said making the dog bark.

"Thank you. I just have to run to town real quick to get something for this." She said pointing at her nose.

"Where's Clark?"

"He's still at Lex's I guess. Thank you so much." Lois said leaving.

"I'm going to call you Krypto. Clarkie is just too confusing." Jamie said petting his head

"Where's Lois?" Martha asked from the porch.

"She needed a break from allergies."

Martha smiled. "Since you're here do you think you can help Jonathon? I don't want him pushing himself."

"Sure." Jamie said. "Sorry Krypto. No ball playing right now."

Krypto barked.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Jason, nice to see you," Martha said at the Talon.

"You too. I was looking for Jamie. I stopped by the apartment and she wasn't there and she's not answering her phone," he said.

"She's at the farm. I thought she would have called you."

"Well we didn't leave on best of terms this morning."

"I know you've been having problems with her helping Clark."

"Mrs. Kent-"

"They have a special bond."

"I know that."

"She loves you very much. I just hope you two can work whatever it is out."

"I'm going to stop by the farm."

"Why don't you two stay for dinner tonight?"

"I wouldn't want to impose-"

"You wouldn't. It'd be my pleasure."

"See you tonight."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Jamie was staring down over the barn window thinking when she heard someone walk up to her.

"You're kind of close to the edge there," Jonathon said.

She turned around. "I was just looking out."

"Is everything okay with you?"

"Yeah. I just haven't been getting enough sleep. Ever since the coma-like sleep."

"Maybe you should see someone."

"I'm fine."

"I was talking with Martha and we know it's been hard on you're relationship with Jason to keep Clark's secret form him."

"That and other secrets," She said.

"Is there something you haven't told us that we should know about?"

"I don't want to start anything."

"Does it concern Clark?"

"Jason's mother has been looking for the stones all his life."

Jonathon looked shocked. "When did you find this out?"

"About a month ago. I didn't mean to keep this from you it's just everyone's looking for those stones at once and I don't know who to trust."

"Do you think Jason's helping his mother?"

"He's not. I found out that she's been using him."

"How did you find out?"

"Oliver," She said wincing.

"OLIVER QUEEN!" Jonathon said nearly exploding.

"Don't be mad at him. He's been giving me information about the stones and keeping tabs on Lex."

"I have to admit Oliver's resourceful. I just don't understand why you didn't tell me right away if it concerns Clark."

"You're still recovering after what happened. I didn't want to put anymore stress on you than you already have with the farm."

Krypto started barking.

"Easy there," Jason said nervous.

"Krypto sit," Jamie said.

The dog sat back down.

"Funny thing happened today." Jason said.

"What?"

"You're Aunt invited us for dinner tonight."

"Say yes." Jonathon said.

"Yes," She said.

"I got some more work to do outside." He said leaving.

"What was that about?" Jason asked.

"He thinks I should see someone about my not sleeping."

"It wouldn't hurt."

"Will everyone just stop worrying? Just because I see people dying doesn't mean I'm going to have a breakdown."

"Getting attacked and seeing people dying would. We're all concerned that's all."

Krypto started growling at him.

"Krypto. Down boy," She warned.

"He doesn't seem to like me."

"I like you." She said kissing him.

Krypto started barking wild.

"It's okay," She said.

"Maybe I should leave."

"You're not going anywhere." She said kissing him more.

The barking went louder.

"Krypto. I mean it." Jamie said.

"There you are Jason. I've been looking all over for you." Genevieve said. "Is that dog safe to be out?"

"Now I know why it's acting like that. You always had a way with animal's mother," Jason said.

"Jason I came for a friendly visit," Genevieve said.

"Since when?"

"Jason I'm trying but you're not making it any easier. Perhaps we should discuss this alone."

"Mother I'm done talking. You came here so now you can leave."

"I'll leave you two alone," Jamie said.

"You don't have to leave. My mother does."

"Okay Jason if that's the way you want it. I'll be waiting," Genevieve said leaving.

"I'm sorry. She had no right to come here," Jason said.

"You think she's digging for information?"

"I wouldn't but it past her."

OOOOOOOO

"I think it would be nice for Clark to have a dog. It's been kind of a lonely year for him," Martha said.

"What about when he goes off to college? Who will get stuck taking care of it? I will," Jonathon said.

"I can watch it for Clark," Jamie said as she and Jason were setting the table

"You already help us enough," Jonathon said.

"I've got to use the restroom," Jason said.

"You know where it's at," Jamie said smiling.

Jason went upstairs.

"LOIS! DINNER!" Martha called.

There was a crash. "What was that?" Jamie asked as they went in the dinning room.

Krypto was eating the dinner. "Hey! Hey!" Jonathon said trying to pull the meat away.

"Remember when Clark did that? He was four." Martha said.

"This isn't funny Martha," Jonathon said finally getting the meat away. "Man!"

"What happened to the table?" Lois asked.

"Krypto was hungry," Jamie said.

"I thought we were calling him Clarkie," She said.

"Wouldn't that get confusing?" Jason asked coming back down. He saw the mess. "What happened?"

Everyone just looked at him.

OOOOOOOOO

"Sorry about dinner guys. Looks like it's just Sandwiches tonight," Martha said.

"It's okay. Sandwiches are my specialty," Lois said.

OOOOO

"That was eventful," Jason said outside.

"Never a dull moment at the Kent farm," Jamie said agreeing.

They watched as Jonathon took the trash out to the bin.

"Guess he had it worse," She said.

All of a sudden a black dog showed up growling at Jonathon.

"Woah." He said.

"Uncle Jonathon!" Jamie yelled worried running towards him.

"Keep her back Jason!" Jonathon yelled.

"Let go of me!" Jamie yelled at Jason.

Then the dog started attacking Jonathon.

Jamie stomped on Jason's foot causing him to release her and she ran at Jonathon.

"Jonathon!" Martha yelled.

"Stay back!" He cried.

"Hey!" Jamie said grabbing the dog's tail.

It turned around and barely missed biting her hand when Krypto jumped at it causing Jamie to fall next to Jonathon with a thud.

All of a sudden there was a dog whistle and they both took off.

Jamie turned around. "Are you okay?" She asked Jonathon who was holding his hand.

OOOOOOOOOO

"How come you didn't have a vision about this?" Clark asked at the hospital.

"I don't know. Maybe it wasn't life threatening," Jamie said who had some rough scrapes on her hands.

"Where's Jason?"

"I told him I'd meet him at the apartment."

"Good thinking."

"The thing was we were outside before Uncle Jonathon was. Why didn't it just attack us?"

"Maybe it didn't show up until after."

She looked at her hands. "They look pretty deep." Clark said concerned.

"I'll live. Just fell on some rocks. What did Lex have to say?"

"He claims that as soon as he found out that Lionel was experimenting on dogs he destroyed the project."

"You mean killing the dogs that got the dosage?"

"All but two I guess."

"I still don't know if we can trust Lex."

"I know but he seemed honest about that."

"What did the doctor say?" She asked when Jonathon was led out of the room.

"Never seen a dog cut through bone before. What were you thinking going at that dog?" Jonathon demanded.

"I saw my Uncle in trouble," She said.

"Jonathon she was trying to help," Martha said

"She's been in enough danger as it is," Jonathon said.

"While you guys argue I'll be at the apartment," Jamie said leaving.

"Dad, that was harsh," Clark said.

"She shouldn't have went after the damn dog. Something worse could have happened besides this," Jonathon said holding his hand up.

"She was worried Jonathon. Fear takes over," Martha said.

"I'll remember that next time one of you tries to warn me." He said.

OOOOOOOOOO

:"How's your Uncle?" Jason asked after she walked in.

"Okay. Angry with me for trying to help," She said sitting down.

Jason saw her hands. "Did you have someone look at those?"

"I'm fine. Would everyone stop treating me like I'm going insane or something?"

"Well lately you haven't had any trouble facing danger."

"I can't help it if it's there when I am. I'm not having this discussion again," She said fed up. "It's like the more the visions come clearer and controlling everyone looks at me differently."

"We're all just worried about you. You haven't been acting yourself since they took over," Jason argued.

"Please. You didn't know me before the visions started."

"Actually I did. Do I have to remind you of a certain 'love cocktail' the cheerleaders did making all of us go insane?"

"I remember you almost killing us. If it hadn't been for Clark we'd both be dead."

"Why is it every time we fight Clark's name pops up?"

"I don't know. Usually you're the one that brings him up!"

"Only this time you did just to throw it in my face!"

"I'm not dealing with you right now," She said walking to the door.

"That's right. Walk away whenever we have a fight! Only this time I won't come chasing after you!"

She just looked at him before slamming the door shut.

"DAMN IT!" Jason yelled angry. He picked up the phone and dialed. "Clark it's me. No it's not alright. Something's wrong with Jamie." He said worried.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next chapter is the one everyone's been waiting for. Jamie comes face to face with Lionel since the attack. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Sacred

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Smallville**

"Mom I can't go to China right now." Jason said upset.

"Jason we made a deal. You help me get the stones and I'll leave you're precious girlfriend alone," Genevieve said looking around in the apartment when she paused and looked at him. "Or is there trouble in the romance department?"

"I'll go but she never finds out about this."

"That you've been lying to her all along? I think she's already figured that out."

"I told her the truth."

"Or what was close to it," She said with a smile.

OOOOOOO

"Thanks for letting me crash here," Jamie said at Lana's.

"No problem. Are you and Jason fighting again?" Lana asked.

"It all started when my Uncle was attacked by a dog. I guess you already heard about that."

"Clark told me. Actually he called here looking for you. I guess you really scared everyone," Lana said.

"How does Clark know about our fight?"

"He said Jason called him. I guess you really freaked him out to be calling Clark," She said with a smile.

"Half the time we fight I don't even know what we're fighting about."

"Why don't you go to him? At least let him know you're okay."

"You're right," She said standing up.

"You're the only couple I know that fights and makes up.," Lana said.

"Guess we're special," Jamie said with a grin.

"Good luck," Lana said as Jamie closed the door.

OOOOOOO

"Jason?" Jamie asked as she walked in the apartment. It was dark and she turned the lights on when she saw a note on the counter. She went and picked it up.

`Sorry about the fight. I'm just really worried about you. I know the visions are taking a toll on you and it hurts you won't talk to me about it. I went on a business trip for Lex. I'll call you in the morning`

She tossed the note in the trash and turned her phone off and unplugged the regular phone. She didn't feel like seeing anyone for the rest of the night. Not even caring if they came to the door she turned off all the lights.

OOOOOOOO

Next morning she woke to find Clark staring at her.

"What are you doing here?" She groaned covering her face with a pillow to block out the light.

"Got worried when we couldn't get through," He said pulling the pillow off of her.

"Hey!" She yelled.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked seriously.

"People need to stop asking me that!" She said going to the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

Clark put his hand on the knob and was going to break it when she said, "Don't even think about it!"

He pulled his hand away as if it burned. "Can you at least talk to me? Dad's worried."

"Great. If I do something everyone's worried but if I don't their worried. People need to mind their own business!" She said slamming her hand against the mirror causing it to shatter.

"JAMIE!" Clark yelled snapping the lock off the door before barging in. He saw her on the bathroom floor just watching blood run down her arm. He swallowed and grabbed a towel trying to place it on her wrist when she moved her arm away.

"Don't," She said not even caring.

"You're scaring me. If you don't let me put this on I'll call dad."

"Call him. He can't do anything Clark. I'm legal." She said standing up and started to pick the glass up like nothing happened.

"Are you possessed or something?"

"No."

"Then tell me what's wrong," He begged.

"I DON"T HAVE A PROBLEM!" She yelled. "The more people keep butting in I get more angry!" She said walking past him.

"Dr. Swann's dead."

She stopped and looked at him. "Who's that?"

"The one I wrote about in the letters."

"I'm sorry Clark," Her voice returning to normal. Then she looked at Clark. "There's something you're not telling me," She realized.

"Dr. Swann knew what was going to happen to you," He admitted.

"WHAT? How could you keep something like this from me?"

"That was before the visions kicked in."

"And that makes it alright? You knew this was going to happen to me and you didn't say anything." She said pissed.

"I'm sorry for not telling you-"

"Does Uncle Jonathon know? Is that why he's been so paranoid?" She demanded.

"Yes," He said not looking at her.

"Well. You think you know who you're real family are," She said when her phone rang. "Hello?" She answered.

"It's Jason," He said.

"Jason who? She joked.

"Listen I'm sorry about last night. I'm going to back off for now on."

"You don't have to. Where are you? That doesn't sound like Kansas."

"I'm in Metropolis. I just wanted to call and say I'm sorry and that I love you. Good night," He said hanging up.

"Night?" she said to herself.

She looked up and Clark was gone "This isn't over," She said to herself. She quickly got dressed and cleaned up her arm before leaving.

OOOOOOOOO

"Clark, where were you?" Jonathon asked as Martha cleared dishes.

"I went to see Jamie. Dad I'm worried about her." Clark said.

"We all are Clark. She hasn't been herself lately."

"She knows the truth dad."

Martha dropped a plate and it broke.

"How did she find out?" Martha asked shocked.

"I told her."

"Clark. We agreed telling her wasn't a good idea," Jonathon said.

"You weren't there this morning. She slammed her hand against the bathroom mirror and didn't even care that it was bleeding," Clark said. "She said we're making her feel like she's going insane over what she does."

"I better go talk to her," Jonathon said.

"Jonathon maybe she needs to be by herself right now," Martha said. "It's a lot to take in. We were so worried about Clark's secret being revealed we didn't think about how it would effect her."

"Dad she needs help. I think the visions too much for her to handle," Clark said.

"Since she knows the truth she'll come here angry. Then that's when we'll talk to her. Let her come when she's ready," Jonathon said.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Lex I need to talk to you," Jamie said in a hurry. She stopped when she saw Lionel.

"Jamie. Lex isn't here," Lionel said stepping closer.

Images flashed in her mind of what he did that night. "Do you know how I can get in touch with him?"

"I take it would be hard to get in touch with Lex since he's in China with you're boyfriend."

"Jason told me he was in Metropolis."

"I assume Lex has Jason helping him find the stones. I'm surprised Jason didn't tell you. Look while you're here I just wanted to say how sorry I am for what I did to you-"

"Save it Lionel. You knew what you were doing and liked it."

"At the time I did but I've changed."

She laughed. "Lionel Luthor never changes. If he does it's to cause more harm but guess what. I can still look Clark in the face after what you did."

"Lex doesn't know what I did-"

"He can never know. Especially my Uncle. We both know he'd kill you if he ever found out."

"Jamie-"

"Promise me my Uncle will never know. Can you at least give me that?"

"I won't say anything."

"Lionel," Lana said surprised. "Jamie what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Lex," Jamie said.

"I take it you are too Miss. Lang?" Lionel said.

"It's about a project," Lana said.

"Lex is in China but if you really need to see him you can ride the Luthor Jet," Lionel said.

"Just to talk to Lex?" Jamie said shocked.

"We all know what Lex is searching for. It's right here on this map," Lionel said showing them. "And all of you are involved more than you think."

Jamie and Lana looked at each other.

Lionel laughed. 'I thought you girls were smarter than that. Lana you're involved because of your rebellious ancestor and Jamie you're involved because of Genevieve Teague's obsession with the stones."

"Genevieve has nothing to do with me other than the fact I'm dating her son," Jamie said.

"Looks can be deceiving. Nothing is never as it seems. So are you girls interested?" Lionel asked handing a copy of the map to Jamie.

Jamie took the map and looked at Lana. "Feel like going half way around the world?"

OOOOOOOO

"Lana what are you doing?" Clark asked watching her pack.

"I'm going to China with Jamie," She said.

"Why?" He asked shocked.

"Because Lex has been researching us behind our backs and he's using Jason to do it. It's funny the only people I can trust is you, Jamie and Lionel Luthor," She said closing her suitcase.

"I'm coming with you."

"Clark-"

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you two."

OOOOOOOOO

Jamie was already on the jet studying the map when Lana walked in with Clark.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Clark surprised.

"I'm going with you. You're crazy if I was going to let two people I care about go to China alone." Clark said.

She was looking at the map again when she looked up. "What did Martha and Jonathon say?"

"I didn't tell them."

"Clark you're going to get in trouble," Lana said.

"They'll understand," He said. He watched Jamie study the map more closely. "What is it?"

She looked up startled. "Huh?"

"That must have been some serious thinking." Lana said with a smile.

"Oh. Something's off with this map. I can't pin point it yet," Jamie said

"How can you tell?" Lana asked sitting next to her looking at it too.

"The lines or road whatever it's supposed to be. It goes in different directions. Usually maps point out exactly where the mark is but like I said it's going in different directions. I'll have to keep studying it." She said standing up and going to the jet phone. "Lionel it's me. Can you e-mail me the map on the jet's laptop? Thanks." She said hanging up.

"Okay that was a little to Luthor like," Clark said.

The laptop chimed and Jamie went and clicked on the sent e-mail. "Hopefully on the computer I can try and make it bigger. Maybe there's something there that we're supposed to see right off but can't," Jamie said.

"Smart thinking," Lana said impressed.

"Just give me awhile," She said typing away.

OOOOOOOOO

Later that day they landed in China.

"We're here," Clark said.

"Just give me a little more time. I know I can find it," Jamie said.

"You're eyes look red. Give it a break. Lionel said there's supposed to be a woman that's able to help us," Lana said.

"You're right." Jamie said standing up. "I could be wrong though."

"Not with a brain like yours," Clark said.

They got off the plane and walked into town.

"We're definitely not in Kansas anymore," Lana said.

"Where are we supposed to meet this woman?" Clark asked.

"In front of a dragon Lionel said."

"Hi. I'm Sen," a woman said. "Do you have the map?"

Lana and Clark looked at Jamie.

"I do," Jamie said handing it over.

"I can't believe its true," She said looking at it. "You have to be careful. They will kill for this map," She said handing it back to Jamie who folded it in her pocket.

"Lionel said you were able to help us," Lana said.

"The legend of the temple is like any other legend,-" Sen began.

OOOOOOOOOO

"And it ended up in here?" Jamie said not impressed in the building.

"I know it's hard to believe but it is the truth," Sen said.

Jamie saw Clark use his x-ray vision when his expression changed.

"Did you find something Clark?" Lana asked.

"Why don't you two go with Sen? I'm going to look around more." He said.

Jamie just looked at him before walking off with them.

"Are you sure it's safe for us to be in here?" Jamie asked noticing there were no people there.

"It's open to the public. I know you're a skeptic about the map-" Sen began.

"There's just something off with the map. Any map would lead clues straight to where the treasure is right? Why not this one? What if it's not a map at all?" Jamie said.

"I never thought about it not being a map," Sen said.

"What's that?" Lana asked hearing a noise.

All of a sudden men came in and killed Sen while holding Lana and grabbing Jamie.

"Don't hurt her!" Jamie yelled.

"I don't know anything!" Lana said as one walked up to her and lifted her shirt.

"Take her where the others are," He demanded.

"Jamie!" Lana yelled as they dragged her away.

Then he looked at Jamie. "You're the smart one." Then he put his hand on her jaw hard forcing her to look at him. "Tell me what you know about the map or your friends die."

She spat in his eye. "Aren't you going to kill us anyways?"

He wiped his face off before slapping her causing her lip to bleed. "Yes you are the one that holds the power. Take her where the others are. Maybe they'll talk then," He demanded.

"You might as well kill me because I'm not telling you a thing," She said.

"You will when you feel the agonizing pain," He said.

OOOOOOOOOO

She was brought to a cell where she saw Jason and Lex tied up bleeding. Jason had his shirt off.

"DON"T YOU HURT HER!" Jason yelled when he saw her.

"Tell me where the stone is then," The man demanded. "Or I will have her head cut opened and examined. She has the visions:"

"What visions?" Lex asked not understanding.

"You've got the wrong one!" Jason yelled.

"I don't think so. My sources tell me other wise," he looked at Lana. "Strap her to the chair and this one have her tied to the operating table." He said holding a fistful of Jamie's hair. "Can't wait to see how long you'll last."

The guards took her to a table and strapped her down while she tried to fight.

"I swear I don't know anything!" Lana cried as she was strapped to the chair.

"Let's see which one cracks first." He said.

"I'm going to kill you!" Jason yelled angry.

The man grabbed a knife and held it against Jamie's throat hard. She moaned as it nicked her causing blood to flow slowly down her neck.

"Who's paying you? " Lex demanded.

"You were until I got a bigger offer," He said with a grin.

They started to hurt Lana when her face changed and lights flickered.

"That can't be good," Jamie said in pain as Lana started speaking Latin.

All of a sudden the guards were knocked out.

"You again," Isobel said putting a robe on.

"Isobel," Jason said.

"Did you think I'd let any harm come to this body I possess? And you greedy boy to bad you couldn't see what was in front of you the whole time," She said showing the map before taking a quick glance and Jamie who was looking pale. "You were right. It was never a map."

"How'd you-?" Jamie said trying to keep her eyes open.

"Just because I'm not out doesn't mean I can't see. I thought you were the smart one," Isobel said.

"Lana!" Clark said walking in.

"You," She said reaching her arm out making Clark land hard against a wall knocking him out. "You put up a better fight last time. Have fun being tied up." She said leaving.

"Jamie keep your eyes open," Lex said.

"That's easy for you to say," She said.

"This is your fault," Jason said to Lex.

"I didn't force you to come to China," Lex snapped.

"That guard said you paid him."

"He lied. I didn't pay anyone," Lex said as Clark started coming around.

"Clark, help Jamie," Jason said.

Clark got up and went over to undo the straps.

"Hang in there." Clark said watching her try to keep her eyes open.

He finally got them undone and pressed a cloth against her wound as she stood up.

"Go help them," She said taking the cloth from him.

"You can barely stand," Clark argued.

"You're no help to Lana if you have to watch me," She said.

He went and clipped the chains off.

"If anything happens to her-" Jason began.

"She's here because you lied to her! All of you lied to them," Clark said fed up.

":Help Lana," Jamie said.

Clark took one look at her before leaving.

She grabbed a hold of the table to keep from passing out.

"Let me see," Jason said looking at her wound. "Lex get some bandages."

Lex found the box and pulled one out letting Jason put it on her neck.

"I'm sorry…" Lex began.

"We have to find Lana." She said moving toward the door.

"You're too weak." Jason said worried.

She gave him a look where he stopped protesting.

OOOOOOOOO

They arrived just in time to see Lana and Clark go unconscious.

Jamie saw the stone first.

"We have to find the stone," Lex said looking around.

"You do that while I make sure there alive," Jamie snapped going over to Clark. "Clark wake up," She said as her hand went over his hair.

He started coming around. "Where's the stone?" He asked standing up.

"It's over there." She said pointing.

They went over and Clark picked up the cloth.

"Do you have it?" Lex asked eager.

Clark looked at her. "It's gone."

"Lana," She said as Lana came to.

"What happened? How did we escape?" Lana asked confused.

"It was Isobel," Clark said.

"What did I do?" She asked worried.

OOOOOOOOO

Next day in Smallville…

"You didn't get the stone?" Oliver asked eager on the phone.

"It was there but when I turned away for a second it was gone," Jamie said alone in the apartment.

"Well I know Lex didn't get it."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm looking at him right now on my computer and he's not in a chipper mood. That means you, Clark, Lana or Jason took it without anyone of you knowing."

"Clark and Lana was out cold which means-" her voice trailed off realizing the truth.

"Jason," Oliver said.

"He would have told me-" She protested.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get hurt more than you already did going to China because of him lying. You have to end it with him for your own safety."

"You don't know what you're asking me to do," She said not believing it was happening.

"He's already proved he can't be trusted."

"I'm staying here."

"What?"

"If I break up with him then we're out of information on what his mother's doing."

"Just get out it's too dangerous."

"I'm staying. If you don't like it too bad," She said hanging up.

She went in the bedroom and reached for Jason's laptop that he left and started going through his documents and e-mails until she came across one from Genevieve. She clicked on it.

'Jason I'm eager to know if you got the stone or not. Remember if you get it for me then your girlfriend is safe like you wanted.' Genevieve.

She clicked on one that Jason sent out.

'I didn't get it. It was never a map mother. Don't you ever threaten my girlfriend again.' Jason.

The front door opened and she hurried and put the computer back in its position when Jason walked in.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked.

"Don't I have a right to be?" She said.

"Maybe this will make up for it," He said pulling out the stone.

She looked at it in shock. "How-"

"When no one was looking I grabbed it and had it sent to me from China," He said giving it to her.

"Why'd you lie about it?"

"Because we couldn't let Lex get it. No telling what would happen if it got in the wrong hands."

"Did you tell you're mother?" She asked looking up at him.

"No. She's the last person it should go to. Blink twice if you can understand me."

She did.

"We can't tell anyone about it. If word got out it'd be too dangerous for us," he said.

"I don't know what to say," She said still looking at the stone.

"Just believe me when I say I'd never hurt you. I'm sorry for this," He said touching her neck that had a band-aid on it.

OOOOOO

She went to the farm and saw Lana there.

"Hey," Lana said. "How's you're neck?"

"I'll live. Are you Lana or Isobel?" She asked joking.

Lana smiled. "I deserve that. I'll leave you two alone," She said leaving.

"Thought you'd be resting," Clark said.

"I got nicked not shot thank God," She said.

"I just can't believe how close we were to the stone. Maybe they weren't meant for me."

"Why would you say that?"

"It was surrounded by green meteor rock."

"But that doesn't mean-"

"I just hope when the time comes I'll be ready," He said.

"There's something you need to know."

"What?"

"I have the-"

"Jamie. Glad you're okay," Jonathon said hugging her. "I know that you're angry with us-"

"I am. I just can't believe you'd tell me Clark's secret and not tell me what I was going to turn into," She said.

""Somehow you and Clark are connected. We just don't know the reason yet," Jonathon said.

"I thought I was supposed to help him," She said.

"The part with the visions yes," Clark said. "Reason why you were chosen to help me we don't know."

"Isn't there someone that knows what's happening to me? Did my mom know all along this was going to happen?" She asked Jonathon.

"You're mother never told me a thing just that I was supposed to watch out for you. At the time I thought it was taking you in. Now I'm not so sure," Jonathon said.

"What about Lex?" She asked.

"What about him?" Clark asked confused.

"The guard mentioned my ability in front of him. Jason tried to brush it off but once the Luthor's see or hear something they don't stop until they find the truth," She said. "How could someone I never even met know?"

"The only people that know are us and Jason. Maybe you never should have told him," Clark said.

She looked at him like he slapped her. "Jason didn't do this."

"Are you sure? How well do you even know him?" Jonathon asked.

"Jason would never tell anyone. Right now I trust him more than my own family. Maybe someone's been spying on us like Lex or Lionel," She said.

"Honey I know you love Jason but-" Jonathon tried.

"NO! I'm not going to have this conversation again." She said turning around.

"Again?" Clark asked.

"Jason would never betray me. He still doesn't even know about Clark," She argued.

"Are you sure? Lot of people had their suspicions about Clark before," Jonathon said.

"If you don't trust me then don't let me in on any more secrets," She said leaving.

"Clark…" Jonathon began.

"I'll go after her," he said using his super speed meeting her as she got in her car. "Wait."

"No. I'm done Clark. I was the one that was lied to but it gets turned around on me."

"It's not like that-"

"Yes it is. Uncle Jonathon's just saying that about Jason because he never liked any other guys I've dated but Jason is the real deal."

"You see yourself marrying him in the future?" Clark asked.

"If he'd ask me I'd say yes without hesitating," She said. "By the way Jason has the stone. He took it before Lex could get his hands on it. Jason's not the enemy. Lex is."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" He asked shocked.

"Let's just say now I know what you think of him. Jason had the stone shipped to him from China. He gave it to me this morning."

"So it's safe then?"

"Yes. It'll be safe for when the time comes when you need it." Then she drove off leaving him stunned.


	6. Lucy

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Smallville**

"You never told me how good you are at tennis," Jason said worn out from playing.

"Well my dad taught me good," She said giving him a long kiss before pulling back. "I miss this."

"We always kiss."

"I mean normalcy for once. No stones or Lex or even Clark," She said kissing him more.

"And my mother," He added.

She laughed. "No visions either. For a while they were starting to take over. I know things can't go back to the way it was before when we first met. I just want to enjoy this while we can."

'I can think of a few games we can play," He said grinning.

"Only if you can catch me first," She said running in the apartment then stopping as the whole place was tossed upside down. "Guess I spoke to soon."

Jason looked around in shock. "Wait here," He said checking rest of the rooms. "Looks like whoever did this has been gone for awhile. You might want to check to see if anything's missing."

"Who would do something like this?"

"Lex, Lionel, my mother, Clark," Jason said.

"Clark wouldn't do this. He doesn't even know about the stone," She said lying. "Breaking in isn't Lex's style so I'm guessing either Lionel or your mother."

"Why are you defending Lex?"

"I'm not. I've been around long enough to know how Lionel works."

"I'm gong to see if the stone is still in place," he said walking past her checking the spot. It was gone. "Who else could have known? I was careful."

"The only other person is Lana but she would never do something like this."

"You're right. Just be grateful we weren't here when it happened," He said hugging her.

She sighed and looked at the mess. "Well I guess we better clean up."

Jason made a face.

"What," She asked looking at him.

"You really want me to help clean up when you know I'm not good at laundry," He said.

"You got a point there," She said.

"I'll go get some food," Jason said.

"Okay."

He gave her a quick kiss before leaving. She frowned. He was up to something. She quickly grabbed her car keys and followed him. The apartment can wait.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where is it?" Jason demanded.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Lionel asked.

"What do you think I'm talking about? The stone!"

"I don't have the stone Jason. Perhaps you might want to try my son or your mother. Good day."

Jason grabbed Lionel and pushed him against the book shelf.

"I don't have it!" Lionel cried.

"Why would I believe you? After all you gave me, Jamie and Lana a map hoping to find it."

"I guess you did because otherwise you wouldn't be here threatening me. I guess there's something about a mother's love that a grown man can't live without."

"I'm not working for my mother or Lex," Jason said.

"I think Ms. Kent would say something different if you weren't here threatening me right in front of her."

Jason turned around.

"What were you thinking coming here?" Jamie demanded. "Are you trying to start a war with them?"

"Listen to her Jason. She's a bright girl," Lionel said.

"Don't you even look at her!" Jason said hitting Lionel across the face.

"Jason stop! You're just getting us into more trouble!" She pleaded.

"He has the stone!" Jason said angry.

"Lionel or you're mother could have taken it. Either one has something to gain getting that stone," She said walking away.

"She's right Jason. We both know how far you're mother would go to get her hands on that stone," Lionel said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You look like you had a rough morning," Chloe said at the Talon.

"Don't ask. I'm already late for work," Jamie said putting her apron on.

Chloe grinned.

"What?" Jamie asked knowing something was up.

"You have a trainee," Chloe said.

"Who?"

"I know I'm late sorry." Lois said with a girl beside her. "Here's your tour guide for the day," She said.

"I'm training you?" Jamie asked shocked and afraid.

"I'm a fast learner," Lois protested.

"I think me and Lucy will stick around for awhile. Should be fun," Chloe said.

"Lucy?" Jamie asked not getting it.

"This is my sister Lucy. Lucy this is Clark's cousin Jamie," Lois said putting on a apron.

"Heard a lot about you," Lucy said shaking hands.

"You have?" Jamie said.

"From Clark," Lucy said.

"Her and Clark has gotten friendly fast," Lois explained. "Where do I start?"

Jamie just looked at her trying to think of something when Clark and Lex came in together.

"Just when this day can't get any weirder," Jamie said mostly to herself. "Well since there's already a girl taking orders for now I can show you the basic's and where everything's at until Mary needs her break then I'll have you taking orders. Is that okay with you?"

"Sounds good to me," Lois said.

"Don't make me regret this," Jamie said going behind the counter.

"Hey!"

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Two Lane's under the same roof. How's that working out?" Lex asked.

"It's a madhouse but I like it. Beat's the loneliness," Clark said.

"I understand that," Lex said watching Jamie show Lois the ropes. "She should be getting paid extra for this," he said with a grin.

"Excuse me can you take this in the kitchen?" Mary asked Lois giving her a tray full of coffee cups. "I really appreciate it." She said returning to taking orders.

Lois looked at Jamie still holding the tray.

"She's the only nice one," Jamie said. "Most of the other workers will just dump it on you without being nice."

"Right," Lois said moving to take the tray to the back when she tripped over something and the cups broke. "Crap!"

Jamie winced as everyone else laughed.

"I'll help her clean those up," Chloe said.

Jamie walked over to where Clark and Lex was. "You're mom owes me big. How can she expect me to work with Lois for 8 hours?" Jamie asked. "It's bad enough being in her car for 5 minutes with the way she drives."

Lex laughed and Clark smiled.

"All I can say is at least you don't live with her," Clark said.

"I'd rather be tortured in China again," She said going into the kitchen.

"She has a point," Clark said to Lex.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Finally after 8 hours of torture working with Lois and closing up the Talon Jamie was ready to leave until she remembered she had to stock everything up in the back. She was glad she wasn't working tomorrow.

She still couldn't stop thinking about what the hell Jason was thinking going to the Luthor's. Then there was the thing with the apartment needing to be picked up.

As she was stocking she heard a noise from the counter and went to the swinging door that had a little window through it. It was Lucy! She was trying to break into the cash register!

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Jamie demanded walking in.

"That's what I want to know," Clark said.

"It's not what it looks like," Lucy said.

"It looks like you're stealing money from the people that's putting a roof over your head!" Jamie snapped grabbing the money from Lucy's hand while putting it back in the register slamming it shut.

"Jamie-" Clark began.

"Don't you dare defend Lucy. She was stealing money from you're mother. If Lucy would have taken it I would have gotten in trouble for it!" Jamie said.

"I was going to pay it back," Lucy said.

"When we're all dead?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie calm down. I'm sure Lucy has a good reason for-" Clark tried.

"If you needed money so badly why didn't you ask Lex? You seem to be making friends with everyone?" Jamie asked Lucy.

"I needed the money to pay off a lone shark," Lucy said avoiding eye contact with her.

"I'm calling Lois," Jamie said reaching for the phone.

"Don't call Lois. She doesn't understand-" Lucy pleaded.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous these people are? You're putting everyone in danger just by being here. Lois deserves to know what's going on."

Clark took the phone out of her hand.

"Clark you know I'm right about this," Jamie said. "Lois is in charge of her she has to know."

"I'll tell Lois. You're in no mood to be talking to anyone right now. Let me handle it," He said. "And don't tell my mom what happened."

"Clark-"

"Please. Not until I can straighten everything out," Clark said.

"Okay. Don't let her fool you," Jamie said returning to the kitchen.

"She's a little high strung isn't she?" Lucy said.

"She's under a lot of stress but everything she said was true. Don't make me regret helping you," Clark said.

"You won't," Lucy promised.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I have to admit I am shocked that Lex Luthor would want to see me at 2:00a.m." Jamie said.

"Lucy called me. She said you were yelling at her for no reason. I became concerned given she's younger than us," Lex said. "But I know you would never act like that if it wasn't important."

"Did she happen to tell you I caught her stealing from the Talon?"

"No. She didn't. Why would she steal from the Kent's?"

"To pay off a lone shark. I admit I was hard on her but if Clark doesn't tell Lois then I am. Lucy's playing everyone," Jamie said.

"She's a kid," Lex argued.

"She's only a few years younger than Clark. You know better than anyone looks can be deceiving no matter how old or young you are."

"Why would she play me?"

"You're Clark Kent's best friend who has plenty of money to spare. She won't ask for it because she's trying to play innocent so she'll send Clark to do her dirty work for her."

"I must say I'm impressed. I should have hired you instead of Jason."

"Don't go there. I could have kept my mouth shut but I don't want to see Clark or Lois hurt because of Lucy."

"I'll call you if Clark comes by. Who would have thought we'd ever work together?"

"Not in this lifetime," She said leaving.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Finally she made it home and slowly closed the door and locked it and was surprised to find the place clean. Jamie smiled as she walked in the bedroom and changed quickly into one of her long nightgowns.

"Where were you?" Jason asked as she tried to sneak in bed.

"I had some stuff to finish up at the Talon. I should have called," She said. "Good job by the way with cleaning the place."

"I'm sorry for what happened at the mansion. My gut was telling me one of them was involved with taking the stone."

"It's okay. I just don't want any more trouble with them. Maybe we should fight more if it helps you clean around here," She said with a smirk.

"Don't push it," He said and started kissing her.

"Jason-." She began.

"Let's just think about us no one else," He said still kissing her.

"Okay," She said kissing him back.

OOOOOOOOO

The next morning she was working at the farm when Lucy walked through the barn.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for last night," Lucy said.

"Sorry for trying to steal money or sorry for calling Lex?"

"I know you don't like me-"

"What do you want me to say Lucy? Yesterday I only met you for a minute then I see you trying to steal money from the people that are putting a roof over you're head who happens to be my family. How would you react if someone did that to yours?"

"I deserve that. I'm going to leave town as soon as possible so you won't have to worry about me."

Jamie's cell rang and she answered it. "Hello?"

"It's me. Clark was just here asking to borrow $50,000," Lex said. "I'm calling Lucy to have her come over and play music. Show up 20 minutes later," He said hanging up.

"Who was that?" Lucy asked.

"Sales person," Jamie said.

"I meant what I said. I'll be leaving town as soon as I can."

"You can't hide. That lone shark followed you half way around the world."

"What am I supposed to do?" Lucy said terrified. "If I give him the money then he'll leave me alone but until then I have to keep hiding."

"Okay you can keep hiding but what if he gets tired of following you and decides to go after Lois to get to you?"

"Lois can handle herself. She always has."

"So you'd be willing to let a family member get hurt because of something you caused? Maybe Lois was wrong about you. You aren't the smart Lane."

Just then Lucy's cell rang and she answered it. "I'll be there," She said hanging up. "I have to go."

"Remember what I said Lucy. Don't put Lois in the middle of it."

Lucy just looked at her and left.

"Screw that I'm giving Lex 10 minutes," Jamie said to herself.

"Why are you seeing Lex?" Jason asked standing in the barn.

"Long story short. Lois's sister's Lucy is in town and has a lone shark after her," Jamie explained.

"How does that put you and Lex in the situation?"

"Lex called me and told me Clark was by asking to borrow $50,000 because that's how much Lucy owns this lone shark. Lucy's playing everyone and I don't want to see Lois or Clark get hurt just because she's self fish."

"Did you have a vision?"

"No."

"Then maybe you're not supposed to help."

"Jason you know me. It doesn't take a vision to help someone in trouble."

"Just be careful. Lex can't be trusted."

"Says the person who works for him," She said joking.

"Cute," He said before kissing her.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Jamie new she should have showed up earlier when she heard arguing in the music room.

"Don't you dare bring mom into this," She heard Lois say before she walked in.

"Never thought I'd see you here," Lois said.

"I would have thought the same thing," Jamie said.

"You just missed the fireworks," Lex said while giving her 'a thanks for being late' look.

"I guess you told her," Lucy said.

"Jamie didn't tell me anything and you knew and you didn't tell me?" Lois said to her.

"Hey I was just closing at the Talon when I got sucked into the Lane family drama." Jamie said in defense.

"I told her not to tell you," Clark told Lois.

"Why not?" Lois demanded angry.

"Because I wanted to give Lucy the benefit of a doubt," Clark said.

"Okay. Here's how it's going to be. Lucy you are going to tell us the lone sharks name so we can get out of this mess." Lois said.

"His names Marcus," Lucy said.

"I know Marcus. He's a wanted man," Lex said.

Lois looked at Lucy. "After all this is over I'm telling the Colonel and don't even beg me not to."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Okay we're going to meet Marcus with the money," Lucy said.

"Let's get this over with. You can go home. I don't want you to get hurt," Lois told Jamie.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm already involved in this and you might need back up," Jamie said.

"Then you stay 13 minutes behind us. I mean it this time." Lex said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jamie stayed behind driving when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"It's me. When are you going to be done?" Jason asked.

"Their meeting the guy right now to hand over the money so hopefully pretty soon," She answered.

Then she saw a police car pull Lex over and then Lex got hit over the head when she realized it was Marcus taking off with Lucy and Lois.

"Crap. I've got to go," She said driving faster before slamming on her breaks. "I'll see you tonight." She said hanging up before Jason could respond. She got out of the car and left the door open running to Lex. "Are you alright?" She asked as he came to.

"He's got them."

"I know. I saw."

"Forget about me. Go after them."

"Lex you're bleeding."

"They need you more than I do. Go."

"I'll call an ambulance for you on the way." She said leaving.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Knock, knock…

Jason went and opened the door. His mother was there.

"I don't have the stone mother."

"I know you don't but someone you know dear has took it," Genevieve said walking in the apartment. "Why on earth did you tell her you brought the stone back?"

"Because I got her hurt looking for it, which you promised me she wouldn't if I helped you."

"Jason I didn't hurt you're precious girlfriend. It's funny she doesn't seem too concerned that the stone is missing."

"She didn't take it."

"Are you sure? How well do your really know her Jason? I don't want you to get hurt because of this girl."

"Unless you know something about her that I don't."

"Jason you have to ask Lionel Luthor that question. Lex is so naïve he couldn't see what was in front of him the whole time."

"What was that?"

"Clark Kent. He's the reason all of this is happening."

"A farm boy? You're grasping at straws mother."

"It's the truth Jason. You have all the resources to the research. The symbol burning on his property, all those times he vanished into thin air and all those times he was calling Jamie. She knows the truth about Clark, Jason. You've been protecting her all this time when she's been lying to you. She told Clark about the stone."

"You've been spying on her?" Jason said angry.

"Jason, why do you keep defending this girl? It's going to end badly. Break up with her while you still can. If you don't I'll kill her."

"You wouldn't," He said looking at her in shock.

"End it or she dies. I'll make sure it's a slow and painful death," She said going for the door. "Even worse than the time Lionel raped her," She said closing the door before Jason could look at her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jamie was behind the big rig when she saw Clark land on top of it. He looked at her and went after the driver before stopping the truck and leaving.

She got out of her car and went to open the back door. "Are you okay?"

"What the hell was that? It sounded like someone jumped on the roof," Lois said as lex pulled up with his men.

"That was me. I tried shooting of a gun that Lex gave me in case something like this were to happen," Jamie said trying to think on the spot.

"You stopped that truck by yourself?" Lex asked Jamie shocked.

"Yeah. If it wasn't for her we'd probably be in Canada by tonight," Lois said.

"That was dangerous not to mention stupid," Lex told her.

"Well you're the one that told me to go after them," Jamie said reminded him.

"Can we be thankful it's over?" Lucy said.

"Not for you. You planned this all along and I'm telling the Colonel," Lois said. "Sorry Jamie. It looked like you were right about Lucy all along."

"They want you to give a statement," Lex said.

"okay," Jamie said slowly walking over to them.

"Did you just say so you can talk to me alone?" Lois asked.

"No. They really want a statement."

"What's going to happen to Lucy?"

"Sorry Lois but she was involved in something big."

"I understand. She deserves what she's going to get."

Then tires squealed.

"I think you spoke to soon," Lex said as Lucy took off.

"LUCY!" Lois yelled.

OOOOOOOO

"I'm home. You won't believe what happened," Jamie said then stopped as she saw her stuff in boxes. "What's going on?"

"This isn't working out," Jason said. "All we do is fight and-"

"This doesn't sound like you. It's you're mother. She got to you," She realized. "Jason whatever it is we can fight her together."

"No we can't."

"I thought you weren't going to let her control you anymore."

"Well she was right about us. All you've been doing is lying to me when I've been trying to protect you. Did you take the stone?"

"No. I didn't take the damn stone!"

"I don't believe you. We're done."

"Jason," She said not believing this. "I'm not giving up on you."

"I don't care. With us over you can spend more time with Clark."

"This isn't about Clark."

"Yes it is. The stones, the visions everything has to do with Clark and I'm tired of it. I won't tell anyone about you. I'll be back in the morning."

"Jason!" She said stopping him. "What did you're mother say to you to frighten you like this?"

"She said she'd kill you if I stayed with you. Please just do this. I don't want you to die from being with me."

"I'm not giving up on us."

"I'll be back in the morning. Stuff better be gone," he said walking out.

Jamie looked around at the half dozen boxes before leaving. She wasn't going to let Genevieve Teague get away with this.

OOOOOOOO

"How did you find me?" Genevieve asked.

"You're not the only one with connections," Jamie said.

She owes Chloe one.

"Did you have the Luthor's track me down?"

"I don't know how my name always seems to pop up with the Luthor's. It's not like I'm related to them."

"True. Or did you have cousin Clark Kent look me up?" She said smiling.

"What do you know about Clark?"

"I know he's the reason for all of this. I won't tell you how I found out but as much time as Lex spends with Clark I couldn't believe he never figured it out."

"What do you want?"

"It's easy. I want that stone. Give me the stone and Clark's identity will stay with me. I think it's a fair trade."

"I don't have the stone. If you're so smart about Clark then you know the stones were meant for him."

"Well Isobel thought they were meant for her and look what happened to her. Give me the stone and stay out of my sons life and I'll let you live."

"I don't have the stone," she said again.

"Then find out where it is or I'll go to the tabloids and expose Clark's secret. You have by the last day of school to find it. If not everyone you care about will die and I'll make sure you watch before I kill you with my bare hands."

"I'm not going to let some psycho bitch scare me that easy. I think it's sick the way you use your son whose only ever tried to live his own life. Just remember you started this war. I'll do everything I can to protect Jason and my family from _you_."


	7. Onyx

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Smallville**

"Is everything okay?" Clark asked as Jamie sat up in the loft.

"Jason broke up with me last night," She said.

"That doesn't sound like him," He said with a frown.

"It was his mother talking. Apparently Genevieve said she'd kill me if we kept seeing each other."

"How come you didn't go to the police?"

"She knows about you Clark. I don't know how but she does and threatened to go to the tabloids if I didn't find that stone before the school years done."

"I'm sorry. What I am shouldn't affect your life."

"Clark I'm desperate. I have to find that stone."

"Even if you do find it she won't let you and Jason be together."

"But it will keep your secret safe. I don't care what she does to me but she's using you to get that stone. Now I know why Jason was freaking out when it disappeared."

"Maybe we could go to Lex-"

"Lex can't know. He already knows Genevieve's been looking for the stone since Jason was born. He'll ask what she's holding against me and he can't know Clark."

"I'll get you out of this somehow," Clark promised.

"One thing for sure is Genevieve Teague is not going to win."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"I'm glad you're back," Martha said later that night.

"You mean Lois isn't keeping you busy?" Jamie joked at dinner.

"She's not here all the time," Clark said with a smile.

"I know things have been rough for you trying to protect Clark's secret-" Jonathon began.

"Can we just drop it please? I understand Clark's secret is first above everything else. I knew that when I came back to Smallville." Jamie said.

Clark's phone rang. "Chloe? Slow down. I'll be there."

"Everything okay?" Martha asked.

"There was an explosion at Luthor Corp," Clark said.

"Is Lex alright?" Martha asked.

Jamie and Jonathon just looked at each other.

"He's fine but the doctor he was with got it worse. I'm going to the hospital now with Chloe," Clark said. "Are you going to come?" He asked Jamie.

"I'll sit this one out." She said.

Clark left.

"How come you didn't want to go?" Martha asked clearing dishes.

"I was around Lex enough because of the whole Lucy thing. I need a break." Jamie said. "I'm going to head to town. Do you need anything?"

"Not that I can think of," Martha said.

"Be careful. It's late." Jonathon said.

OOOOOOOOOO

Jamie went to see Lana to see if she remembered anything from China.

"Jamie. This is a surprise," Lana said nervous.

"Did I come at a bad time?"

"I was just doing research."

"What kind of research?"

"School project," Lana answered.

"I just came by because we haven't really spoken since China. Try and get the bonding back," Jamie joked.

Lana laughed uncomfortable. "I know you've been really busy running the Talon and working on the farm and Jason and everything I figured you'd come by on your own time."

"If this is a bad time I can come back later." Jamie said.

"Well it's kind of late. School tomorrow and everything," Lana said.

"Okay. Good luck on that project."

"Will do," Lana said closing the door.

"She's up to something." Jamie said to herself before going downstairs.

Back in the loft…

"Did she suspect anything?" Jason asked.

"Jason I hate this. I think we should tell her what's going on," Lana said.

"Until I find that stone she's not going to be safe."

"Can't you go to the police or something?"

"I don't have any proof to show them what mother said Lana."

"I really hate avoiding her like this. I know she already suspects something."

"You were never a good liar," Jason said remembering Paris.

"We all have our flaws."

"I'll tell her everything but not until it's safe." He said.

OOOOOOOOO

The next morning….

"You're up early," Jonathon said as Jamie was chopping wood in the barn.

"I couldn't sleep. It's not that early," She said putting a new block of wood to chop.

"It's 2:30a.m. Usually Clark's out here before any of us. Does this have to do with Jason?"

"I know that you're worried about me but I'll get through this. I always do."

"Just don't run your self too hard okay?" he said before going back inside.

"If he only knew the truth," Lex said stepping out from the dark making her jump.

"Shit," She said as the ax flew out of her hand landing in a pile of hay. "What the hell are you doing here so late?"

"Don't you mean early?"

"Quit trying to be cute Lex. It doesn't suit you," She said walking over to get the ax.

"That's one of the reasons why I like you so. You know who I am and is not afraid to stand up to me."

"Is there a point to this visit?"

"I thought I'd come to get some sympathy from you after the explosion but guess I was wrong."

"I'm tired of playing games Lex. Why are you really here?"

"I am here to collect your debt that you owe me from keeping crazy guy locked up."

"It must be big or else you wouldn't be here."

Lex smiled. "I want you're help."

"What for?"

"I want you to convince Clark to rule the world with me."

She laughed not believing what he just said. "You're joking right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" He said backing her up against a wall.

"Why now and why Clark?"

"I know about Clark's unique powers."

She looked like he slapped her. "How?"

"Come on! It was only obvious! All those times Clark was there to save all his friends at exactly the right moment! And then there's you my love," He said holding a piece of her hair.

"What about me?" She said afraid to even ask. This wasn't Lex at all.

"What that guard said in China about you having visions of people in trouble- the Chosen One."

"Lex that's crazy. Those guards were grasping at straws."

"All those times you had headaches and all those times you were brought to the hospital in the beginning. The three of us could bring this world to its knees!" He said excitedly.

"Who are you and what have you done to the real Lex?"

He smiled. "That's what I love about you. No one can fool you. See I'm the real Lex Luthor. The side he kept hidden from his friends. I'm the part of him that wanted to do all the evil stuff he thought about but never could do."

"The explosion at the lab," She said putting the pieces together.

"That's why I wanted you to work for me instead of your boyfriend. Or should I say former? Or my favorite on a break?"

"You're crazy."

"I'm human just like you. Like father like son. What do you say?" He said inches away from her lips. "And don't even try to trick me. I know you're not that naïve."

She just looked at him before she spoke again. "Where's the other Lex at?"

"Are you having feelings for me?"

"Is he alive?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out. After you talk to Clark if not I'll have a chat with him myself." Then he gave her a quick kiss before leaving. "I'll call you!" He said walking out the barn.

She went inside and woke Clark up. "What's wrong?" He asked half asleep.

"Lex was in the barn. He knows about you Clark."

"What?" he asked waking up all the way.

"The explosion at the lab! It somehow brought out Lex's evil self. I guess he saw you use your powers somehow when you weren't looking."

"Yesterday Chloe pulled these off of her computer," Clark said handing her photos.

"It's both Lex's at the same time," She said looking at them.

"Chloe thinks she was with evil Lex when I was with the real one."

"You said the doctor that was injured in the explosion died yesterday?"

"Chloe said she saw_ Lex_ walk out of his room before he went into cardiac arrest."

"How the hell could Lex create something like this? We don't even know if he's alive."

"He was working on a project with apples. I don't think Lex knew what was going to happen."

Well I've got some more bad news."

"What?"

"Lex wants you to rule the world with him. He wants me to convince you."

"You're joking."

"Do I look like I'm joking Clark? I'm supposed to be looking for the stone so it'll keep your secret safe! Now Lex knowing and who knows how many other people," She said freaking out.

"Calm down." Clark said. "Lex could be bluffing."

"He said unique powers Clark."

"I'll deal with Lex. Just stay away from him until it's over."

"I hate to say this Clark but what if this is a sneak peak at what he's going to become?"

Clark didn't say anything.

OOOOOOOOO

"So Lex paid Jaime a visit?" Chloe said later that morning

"It wasn't a social visit." Clark said.

"Evil Lex must want something from her then. Can't imagine what it is since she's normal as they come," Chloe said.

Clark ignored that last remark when his phone rang. "Lex what's wrong? We'll be right there," He said hanging up.

"What is it?" Chloe asked.

"He wants us to meet him at the lab."

"How can you be sure it's the real Lex. I mean we can't tell them apart."

"I think I'd know my friend Chloe."

"We all think we know our friends Clark when really we don't. Let's go to the lab."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Jamie was working at the Talon when she saw Jason and Lana walk downstairs together. Jason saw her before walking over.

"Still helping Lana with the school project?" She asked.

"You know there's nothing between me and Lana," Jason said.

"I know. I was the one that betrayed our friendship. I was lucky she forgave me but I guess it was for nothing."

"It wasn't for nothing. For what it's worth I miss you like crazy."

"I just don't understand why we can't be together."

"I'm trying to stop my mother. I don't know how but I'm working on it."

"So have I."

"I know that look."

"I'm going to beet your mother Jason. She's not going to control my life."

"Your getting way over head in this. The closer you get to the truth you won't like what you find."

"Are you afraid that I'll find something out about you connecting you to all of this?"

"No."

"Then you don't have anything to worry about. Besides if your mother ever tries to kill me at least I'd have a heads up," She said pointing at her head before walking into the kitchen.

"You okay?" Lana asked Jason.

"No." He said.

Inside the kitchen her phone rang.

"Clark what happened?"

"There was an accident at the lab. You were right about that not being Lex. He just tried to kill me and Chloe."

"Is Chloe alright?" She asked knowing Clark could take care of himself.

"She's fine. Doesn't want to go to the hospital because of what happened to Dr. Sinclair."

"Do you blame her?"

"No. We just have to stay away from Lex until we find the real one."

"Well I know Lex is alive."

"Are you sure? I mean you didn't have visions before about people dying when they did."

"I was just trying to make the situation a little better."

"I'm going to be at the barn until I can resolve this. Stay clear of Lex."

"I hate to say this but should we warn Lionel?"

"Why would you want to bring him into this after what he did?" Clark asked shocked.

"He has resources that we don't. Like with all the security cameras in the Luthor Mansion it might show the real Lex somewhere."

"I can have Chloe crack the codes."

"No. She's already been hurt enough in this. I'll go to the mansion and don't worry I'll be careful," She said hanging up before Clark could respond.

"Is everything okay? I hope this is about the stone," Genevieve Teague said standing by the swinging door.

"Kitchen's off limits to customers. No matter how rich they are," She said glaring at her.

"I want to offer you a little piece of information that might make you look for the stone more."

"You've been watching me?" Jamie asked upset.

"I've had men come around once in a while."

"And I thought the Luthor's were bad."

"Well _I_ never raped you."

"How do you know about that?" She asked shocked.

"A son tells his mother everything because Jason's been helping me ever since you two met."

"You're lying," Jamie said not believing it.

"It's the truth. So ask yourself this. Is it worth finding the stone to be with Jason or is it worth finding the stone to protect Clark's secret. I'll be in touch." She said leaving.

"Like I don't have enough to deal with," Jamie said to herself.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"This is a surprise," Lex said as she entered the room. "You didn't hold up you're end of the deal so I had to take drastic measures."

"What did you do?"

"I shot your uncle in the leg. It was awesome! Don't worry he's still alive it was just a warning to get Clark over."

"You're not even human."

"I wish everyone would stop saying that. I'm only Lex's true nature. Just the good people who never does anything wrong but if they end up at the wrong place at the wrong time they get it more than the people that always break the law."

"You would know something about that wouldn't you?"

He walked up to her. "There's a lot about Lex that you don't know about though he may not remember anything that I do if he ever gets back into the hot seat."

"_When_ we get him back," She corrected him.

"I'm telling you that you might as well let me stay out here because in the end he'll turn into me."

"Where is Lex?"

"What will you give me if I tell you?"

"A chance to run," She said.

"Too bad you don't know how to put us back. Wouldn't it be neat if say I got rid of my father then all you'd have to worry about is me," He said when his computer chirped.

"Is something wrong?" She asked innocently.

He grabbed her and pulled her over to the laptop showing Clark trying to get Lex out.

"You were distracting me," He said then hitting her over the head with a gun causing her to black out.

OOOOOOOOOO

"She's coming around," Clark's voice said.

She opened her eyes and tried to sit up when her head spun.

"Careful. You were out for awhile," He said holding an ice pack on her head.

She groaned and took it. "Just tell me you killed him or got rid of him."

Clark smiled. "Lex is back. Actually we're in his study."

She looked around more clearly. "Ow!" She said as pain shot through her head. "So where's the real Lex at then?"

"Right here," Lex said. "I'm sorry for what he did to you. I already had a doctor check you out."

"Okay. I'm ready to go," She said trying to stand up when her head got dizzy and Clark had to steady her.

"I think I should carry you to the truck." Clark said.

"The truck's here?" She asked in surprised.

"I already had your car towed back to the farm. Everything's taken care of." Lex said.

Just then Jason walked in with a pile of papers and was shocked to see them there.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked noticing dried blood on the side of her head.

"I'll live," She said not looking at him.

"What are you doing here Jason?" Lex asked.

"I came to drop these off like you wanted," Jason said handing it to him.

"Clark let's go," Jamie said wanting to get the hell out of there.

Clark picked her up and put her in the truck.

"You can't avoid Jason forever," Clark said.

"Just like you can't avoid you're destiny."

"I think I'm starting to accept it. The question is are you?" He asked looking at her.

"I accept the visions and the blows to the head or gunshot wounds that comes after them but I won't accept losing Jason. I'm going to fight his mother. Genevieve Teague is not going to win."


	8. Spirit

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Smallville**

"So you excited about prom?" Jamie asked Clark in the barn as they worked.

"I don't know if I'm even going to go," He said.

"You wanted to go with Lana right? Clark this is the most memorable night of your life besides your wedding night."

He smiled. "I just always assumed it would be with Lana."

"Things don't always work out as they seem but it happens for the better."

"Did you go to your prom?"

She looked away. "I was going to but-"

"I'm sorry. I forgot."

"It's okay. Trust me when I say this if you don't go you'll regret it."

"I'll think about it."

Just then her phone rang.

"I have to take this," She said.

"I have to go to the bathroom anyways," Clark said leaving.

She waited until she saw him go inside the house before answering it.

"Took you long enough," Oliver said.

"I couldn't let Clark hear with his super hearing could I? What do you want?"

"Don't tell me your still angry about the last time I called you."

"A lot's happened since the last time you called and I need your help."

"Tell me everything."

OOOOOOO

At school….

"So you're not going to prom either?" Chloe asked in the Torch.

"Jamie tells me I should go," Clark said.

"She's right. You'll never have this experience ever again," Chloe said. "So, how she doing with the break up?"

"Not good."

"Well I thought they were serious. I just couldn't believe Jason would kick her out like that."

"It mostly has to do with his mother."

"The evil bitch monster? You'd think that Dawn Styles would be her daughter."

Clark smirked. "They'll work it out. Always do."

"Clark you have to go to prom. I don't want to be the only one in our group to be going besides your parents."

"Well if you didn't write that article you wouldn't be nominated for prom queen to have to show," he joked.

"Funny."

OOOOOOOOOO

Jamie was searching the internet at the public library when her phone rang.

"I can't talk. I'm in the library," She said.

"I need to talk to you about Jason," Lex said. "He's starting to be a problem."

"I can't do anything about it Lex. We're broken up remember?"

"I don't care if you're broken up or not. I need to see you."

"Sorry Lex. It's not my problem. Deal with it on your own," She said quickly hanging up and switching her phone to voice mail.

She typed in Jason's fathers name and hit enter. It showed his working building and the number. She quickly printed it out and walked out of the library when Lex was waiting at the bottom of the steps.

"I don't appreciate being hung up on." He said.

"I was in the library Lex. I couldn't talk. Besides what's happening is between you and Jason." She said walking past him.

"I think you know more than you're letting on." He said as they reached her car.

"I don't know anything."

"I think you know some information but not the whole truth. A little friendly advice looks can be deceiving."

"All I know it's his mother pulling all the strings. Hell maybe Lionel's helping her I don't know but Genevieve seems to smart for Lionel's help."

"She's threatened you hasn't she?" He said. "Otherwise you wouldn't know."

"I can take care of myself Lex."

"Not when it comes to Genevieve Teague. I don't think you realize how dangerous she is."

"Yes I do."

"You'd be stupid to go after her alone."

"I'm not. Don't make it anymore complicated Lex. I can take care of myself. Always have been," She said getting in her car and leaving.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Lex this is a surprise. What do I owe this pleasure?" Genevieve asked.

"Jamie Kent. You don't ever go near her again," Lex threatened.

She smiled. "Lex I don't know what you're talking about. I have no reason to be around her. She and my son are broken up. I thought that'd be happy news on your part."

"I'm not stupid. I know you said something to her. Whatever game you're playing you might as well forget it."

"Lex, I'm not playing a game with her."

"You ever go near her or harm her in any way you'll be sorry."

"Not as sorry as say digging dead corpses in your back yard."

"Jason told you," Lex said not really surprised. "I don't know exactly what he told you but I don't bury dead bodies on my property."

"No. You just get rid of them."

"I'm not my father."

"Lex don't be so naïve. We both know it's only a matter of a time before you become him or worse. Even Jamie knows that."

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Jamie Kent?" A man asked.

"Yes. Thank you returning my call Mr. Teague."

"You said my son is in trouble," He said sounding worried.

"I hate doing this calling you behind his back but he's in serious trouble from your wife."

"She's got him involved in looking for the stones hasn't she?"

"You know about that?" Jamie asked surprised.

"She's been looking for them ever since we first got married. My parents warned me I was making a huge mistake marrying her. I guess I should have listened."

"Mr. Teague I know you care about Jason despite what he says."

"I didn't want him to go down the wrong path. Guess I didn't do a good job."

"You can help him now. He needs that now more than ever."

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Where have you been?" Clark asked on the front porch as they walked in.

"Researching," Jamie said.

They heard Martha singing to Ashlee Simpson and looked at each other odd.

"That can't be-" Jamie began.

"Mom!" Clark yelled.

"Oh. Hey son," Martha said eating ice cream out of the carton with a spoon.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

"Of course," Martha answered.

"What's for dinner?"

"Dinner? Oh! Right. Want some?" Martha asked holding out the ice cream.

"Aunt Martha are you sure your alright?" Jamie asked.

"You. Always around Clark like a dog," Martha said mean.

"Mom!" Clark said shocked.

"Are you possessed or something?" Jamie asked knowing she couldn't really say that.

"Possessed?" Martha asked funny. "Why on earth would I be possessed?"

"Your just acting funny is all." Jamie said.

"Well I'm fine."

"I think I'm going to go in the loft. It's getting kind of weird in here," Jamie said going back outside.

Soon as she walked in the barn there was pain before she passed out.

OOOOOOOOO

"He's out right?" Genevieve asked on the phone. "Excellent. If she wants to send Lex Luthor to me I'll give her an even bigger threat," She said smiling. "I'll get to kill two birds with one stone."

OOOOOOOO

_Chloe was in a prom dress in the school's basement lighting a torch on fire._

"_Their all going to pay," Chloe said before dropping it on the floor catching the basement on fire._

Jamie woke up and gasped for air breathing hard.

"The Prom," Jamie said trying to stand up realizing she was tied to a chair. "What the-?"

"You're awake. I was afraid I hit you too hard," A man's voice said.

She turned to where the voice came from and gasped in shock. "It can't be," She said terrified.

"I know this is a shock at first…" He said gently.

"You're supposed to be locked up."

"What can I say? I got out on good behavior. The look on your face was priceless!" he said laughing.

"Where are we?" She said trying to work the ropes.

"Where we can be by ourselves," He said giving her a quick kiss. "I got you a present," He said leaving the room.

"Great and no one knows where I'm at," She said to herself.

"Surprise!" He said shoving Lionel bound and gagged on the ground.

"What did you do?" She asked blinking her eyes.

"Old Pete is going to take care of a problem that this guy did to you," Pete Davis said pulling out a gun and pointing it at Lionel's head. "Did it make you a man? Forcing your self on her?" He asked angry.

Lionel shook his head.

"You can't do this," She said.

"Why not? This bastard raped you. He took your innocence from you," Pete said. "It was supposed to be us not him and not that other guy you've been with."

It all started coming to her. "Who told you all of this? Did Genevieve Teague get you out? Because if she did she's just using you to get to me," She said.

"I guess after I kill this bastard it'll be her turn," he said cocking the gun before forcing it against Lionel's forehead. "Any last words?" Pete asked him.

OOOOOOOOOO

"No one has seen her?" Chloe asked at the torch.

"No. She didn't show up for work at the Talon and I haven't seen her since last night," Clark said worried. "I think something's wrong."

"We'll find her Clark. You said her car and purse was left untouched?"

"Her wallet actually," Clark corrected her. "She doesn't like purses."

"I remember," Chloe said with a smile. "How's you're parents holding up?"

"Dad's freaking out and mom's a wreck. All on top of this Dawn Styles switching bodies thing isn't helping any."

"Do you think Dawn somehow switched into Jamie?"

"No. She was in my mom before Jamie decided to go out to the loft. That was the last time we saw her."

"We'll find her Clark. I hate to say this but maybe we should ask Lex for help. He has resources that I can't get."

"I'll go to Lex. Call me if…"

"I'll call you if Dawn makes an appearance. I promise."

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Clark. What are you doing here?" Lex said.

"Jamie's missing. I think she's in danger," Clark said.

"What happened?"

Clark filled him in on everything.

"You think it was a random kidnapping?" Lex asked.

"She would never disappear like this."

"Mr. Luthor I have some information that you'd want to hear," A man said.

"What is it?" Lex demanded.

"Pete Davis was released two days ago. You said you wanted to be informed."

"You can leave now," Lex said and the guy left the room.

"Who's Pete Davis?" Clark asked confused.

"Jamie didn't tell you?" Lex asked surprised.

"No."

"The short story is this guys a former cop that became obsessed with her where she lived before she came here. The guys showed up when you were missing. I helped her out and he got put away."

"I can't believe she never told me."

"I guess she was ashamed, wanted to put that part of her life behind her. I'll have my men looking for them."

"I'm going to go to Chloe and see if she has any contacts," Clark said leaving.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Pete you're right," Jamie said. "Lionel's gotten away with everything he's ever done. He deserves to die."

Pete smiled and walked over to her. "I knew you'd see it my way," He said kissing her.

"Wait," She said pulling away. "Let me kill him."

"You want to kill him?" Pete asked not sure he believed her.

"Do you know how many nightmares I've had because of him? I couldn't even stand to be around my cousin for awhile because of him. I went to do this."

"I knew my girl was in there," He said untying her. "You want to make sure you get the heart or the head," He said giving her the gun as they stood next to Lionel.

"You ruined my life," She said pointing the gun at Lionel.

Lionel was grunting.

"I can't wait to have you gone," She said before turning around fast and shooting Pete in the chest.

"Bitch!" Pete yelled falling to the floor.

She stared at him in shock before moving to help untie Lionel. She pulled the gag off of him.

"You should have killed me!' Lionel said.

"Shut up and quit moving," She said freaking out. Her hands kept shaking and they were covered with blood. "I can't do them. It's too tight!"

"Leave! Get help!" Lionel said. "Look out!"

She turned and Pete punched her across the face causing her to fall. She cried out.

"I told you to get the head or the heart," Pete said grabbing a fistful of her hair dragging her across the room. "Now we do this my way!" He said making her standing up. He quickly shot Lionel in the leg causing her to scream in shock. "See? That wasn't so hard."

"Drop it!" Lex yelled pointing a gun at Pete with Lex's men also on him.

Pete used Jamie as a shield. "Shoot me and she dies," He said shoving the gun against her head.

"Hold your fire!" Lex ordered his men.

"Now this is how it's going to be. You're going to let us walk out of here," Pete ordered.

"Not going to happen," Lex said.

"Would you rather watch her die because if I go so does she," Pete said with one hand around her neck.

His blood was on her back from the chest wound.

She moved her eyes and saw Clark standing at the door looking worried and locked eyes with hers He nodded and she kicked Pete between his legs causing him to let her go and she fell on the ground covering her head.

"You're going to-" Pete didn't finish as one of Lex's men fired a dart gun making Pete unconscious.

"Get him!" Lex ordered looking at her before going to help Lionel.

"Jamie its over," Clark said kneeling by her.

She looked up at him in shock. "Is he dead?"

"No. You're safe now," Clark said hugging her.

She did a scared laugh. "I should have known you'd find me."

She watched as Pete was loaded onto a stretcher.

"How long did he have me?" She asked.

"You don't remember?" Clark asked.

"He drugged me I think."

"Prom starts in a couple of hours."

"Prom! I forgot. I had a vision when I was tied up about Chloe."

"I'll handle Chloe," Clark said. "Are you going to be alright if I leave?"

"Go."

"I'll make sure she's taken care of Clark," Lex said walking up to them.

Clark looked at her before leaving.

"Is he going to live?" She asked Lex.

"The bullet didn't hit a major artery. He'll survive. One thing's for sure he's never going to go near you again."

"Why don't I believe you?" She asked looking worn out.

"I wanted to thank you for helping my father. God knows he doesn't deserve it. The real question is why did Pete Davis kidnap my father to kill him? I know my father has a lot of enemies but I didn't think Pete Davis was on the list."

"I don't know. He's crazy."

"We're ready to take her Mr. Luthor," A male said.

"Take me?" She asked looking at the both of them.

"To the hospital to get checked out," Lex answered. "I already called Jonathon and Martha their on the way to the hospital to see you."

She just looked at him before going in the ambulance.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Lex. What do I owe this visit?" Genevieve asked.

"You went after her after I told you not to. Now you're going to pay," Lex said calmly.

She smiled. "I didn't have nothing to do with whatever happened to Ms. Kent."

"I highly doubt that because it looks as though you have balls of fury in your eyes. By the way Jason's fired. You can get someone else to spy on me," Lex said leaving.

OOOOOOOOOO

"You've had us worried," Jonathon said hugging her.

"It's not like I planned it," She said trying to make a joke.

"What did he do to you?" Martha asked shocked at the cuts, bruises and dried blood.

"I'm fine. I just want to get out of here," Jamie said.

"Never were fond of hospitals," Jonathon said with a smile.

"You two can go. I know your chaperones for the prom," Jamie said.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jonathon asked.

"Yes. Now go and have a good time," Jamie said.

They left and Jamie walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Thinking of sneaking out?" Lex asked.

"More in the lines of I hate hospitals and I want to go home and shower."

He smirked. "So you still don't know why Pete Davis would kidnap my father?"

"Sorry," She said. "Can I go now?"

"I hope your not lying," He called as she was almost towards the elevator.

She didn't say anything.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She walked up on the porch and saw Jason waiting for her.

"Are you alright?" He asked hugging her.

"I'm fine. Lex got there before Pete could do any real harm."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"Jason I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend that we're not together."

"I know."

"You're mother got Pete out,"

"I know. By the time I found out you were already missing. "

"Jason, why can't we just be together? It doesn't make any difference to your mother. She'll find any excuse to kill me."

"I'm not going to let her get away with this but as long as she thinks I'm on her side-"

"You'll end up dead too."

"My mother would never kill me."

"Are you sure? Because it seems like the only thing she cares about is the stone and we don't even know where that went."

"Let's just forget about everything for one night and have our own prom. We'll only have this chance once."

"She just looked at him before smiling. "You know I hate dancing."

"I was thinking more in the line of making out."

"My favorite kind," She said grinning. "But after I shower."

Jason smirked and gave her a quick kiss. "At my place," He said.

"What about your mother?"

"The love of my life has been through hell. I don't care."

She smiled. "Always were a gentleman," She said.

"So do mind if this gentleman joins you in the shower," He asked innocently.

She just looked at him.

"Maybe," She said. "If your lucky."

**Author's Note: Okay so Pete Davis is a character from a movie that I wanted to put in the story. I want to see if you guys can guess which one. **

**Hint: Ray Liotta was one of the stars in it. **

**Reviews Please!!!!!!!!!!**

**Let me know if you want me to do Season 5.**


	9. Blank

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Smallville**

"Okay please tell me we just got robbed," Lois begged.

"You got robbed," Clark said.

"Great. No I have to call Jamie. Since you're parents are out of town Martha put her in charge of the Talon. Jamie's not mean is she?"

"I guess you forgot the time Lucy tried to rob when Jamie was working," Clark said with a smirk.

"Crap."

"I'm kidding Lois. You're not the one that robbed the place so you'll be fine."

"How am I going to explain to her that in the mist of all these customers I let it get robbed?"

"Tell her she didn't have enough workers," Clark said guessing

Lois thought about it. "That might work. Good thinking Smallville," Lois said impressed. "Wish me luck," She said going to the phone.

"Lois has her moments," Clark said to Chloe smiling.

"You're loving this." Chloe said.

Clark's smile faded. "I think that's him."

Chloe looked. "Should I call the police?"

"I'm going to go after him. Tell Lois not to have Jamie call the police." He said taking off.

"Go get him superman," Chloe said to herself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jamie just came downstairs in the kitchen when the phone rang.

"Kent Farm," She said. "Lois slow down I can't understand you. What? Lois what are you talking about I didn't have enough workers? You didn't try to steal like your sister right? It was a joke Lois. I'll be right there. What do you mean Clark went after him? I'll get the as fast as I can," She said hanging up. "Why do people only try to steal when I'm in charge?"

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Please don't be mad," Lois said pleading.

"Lois I'm not mad. Did Clark catch him?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him or Chloe. I'm really, really sorry. Way beyond-"

"I get it Lois. It seems slow now," Jamie said seriously.

"It wasn't when it happened!" Lois said freaking out.

"I'm kidding Lois. Not good with a sense of humor are you?"

"Only if it's directed towards Clark," Lois answered.

"At least your honest. Why don't you take off? I'll finish up here."

"Are you sure?"

"You can go hold down the fort," Jamie said with a smile.

"Okay."

"Hold on. Do you remember how much money was in the register?"

"It was busy."

"I was joking again."

"I swear you and Clark are related," Lois said taking off.

"That's what you think," She said to herself. "And why does everyone keep staring at me?"

"You look like you fought a lawnmower or something," A girl named Kate said that was writing down orders.

"Shoot! Maybe I'll just stay in the back," Jamie said going in the kitchen.

A guy that was washing dishes looked at her.

"It's not as bad as it looks," She told the kid and he returned doing the dishes.

She made her way to the back office and closed the door before looking at herself in the mirror. Okay she could see why people would stare. She had an ugly dark bruise on her check and chin with tiny bruises from fingerprints and cuts that weren't completely healed.

"What do they want? It was two days ago."

"Talking to your self again? If your not careful you might be Belle Reeve material," Genevieve said.

"We'll we both know it's your fault why I look like this. What's wrong Genevieve? Are you getting desperate that you had to bring Pete Davis into the picture?"

"I know I don't have to remind you that your time is running out and I'm running out of patience. And I don't like the fact that you sent Lex Luthor after me."

"I didn't tell Lex to go anywhere near you. Do you think I would cost Clark's secret by bringing Lex Luthor into this?"

"You almost sounded honest."

"It's the truth."

"I hope your getting closer to finding the stone."

"If you want it so bad how come you don't threatened others to find it? I wasn't the only one in China."

"No but you're the one that Jason gave the stone to and for some foolish reason you let it slip through your hands. I always thought you were smarter than that."

"I had it hidden. I can't help it if others are willing to kill for the stone too."

"I want that stone. You're will to live is running out."

Jamie smiled.

"You think this is a game?" Genevieve asked angry.

"No. I'm just not so naïve as you thought," Jamie said pulling a tape recorder out from her pocket and playing the tape back.

'_I want that stone. You're will to live is running out,' Genevieve's voice threatened._

Jamie stopped the tape.

"You foolish girl," Genevieve said angry.

"You're the one that's foolish. I'm done having you threaten me and my family. You expose Clark's secret and I'll make sure the sheriff gets this tape and I also happen to know you killed Bridget Crosby. Don't ask how I know but I know what you're thinking. I don't have any proof which is true but until they examine Bridget Crosby's body or what's left of it I'm sure they'll find a little piece of evidence linking you to her," Jamie said smiling. "And for the record if something happens to me I'll make sure this tape will be found. Our little business is done. Get the hell out now."

Genevieve just glared at her before she slammed the door shut.

Jamie breathed a sigh of relief. "What was I thinking?" She said mostly to herself scared.

"You were amazing," Jason said crawling out from underneath the desk.

She blinked her eyes to focus. "I just can't believe I threatened her. I mean I've never threatened anyone."

"If it helps you were awesome," Jason said kissing her.

"What do we do now?"

"Well we make a few copies and I'll give one to my dad just in case. We can't be too sure."

"I feel like I'm going to faint."

"That's the fear talking."

"No it's-" Then she threw up.

"That's gross," Jason said grimacing.

OOOOOOOOOO

After that Jamie went back to the barn with her throat dry and scratchy from throwing up. All she wanted to do was take a long hot bath when she saw Chloe, Clark and Lois in the kitchen.

"I thought you were closing the Talon," Lois said.

"I was until I started throwing up and I was scaring the customers with the way I look. Wasn't good for business," Jamie said.

"Who are you?" Clark asked.

Jamie looked at Clark weird.

"Clark this is Jamie. You're cousin that I was telling you about," Chloe explained.

"What happened to you?" He asked concerned.

"Clark you know what-" Jamie started when Chloe cut her off.

"Clark has amnesia," Chloe explained.

"How?" Jamie asked shocked.

"He went after the kid that robbed the Talon and that was the last thing he remembered," Chloe said.

"Do you live here?" Clark asked her.

"Okay this is starting to freak me out," Jamie said.

"At least he has clothes on this time," Lois said with a smirk. "Clark can you open this jar," Lois asked tossing it at him.

Clark caught it and was going to twist it off when Chloe took it away from him fast.

"He doesn't need jelly that bad," Chloe said.

"Chloe, can I see you outside?" Jamie asked.

"Sure," She said as they walked outside. "I know this is weird with Clark but-"

"You know don't you?"

"Know what?" Chloe asked nervously.

"About Clark," Jamie said.

"Yes."

"How long have you known?"

"Alicia was the one that showed me the truth about Clark," Chloe admitted. "She was upset with the way everyone treated her because of her power that she didn't want Clark to go through that alone."

"That's why when Clark found Shelby you were covering with the tractor thing. I knew something was off."

"Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad. I'm actually kind of glad. It's hard keeping his secret."

"Tell me about it. I've only been doing for an hour and it's hard. I mean with Clark's memory gone," Chloe said.

"Thank you for watching out for him."

"It's kind of weird seeing him not knowing about his strength."

"If you want I can take over chaperone duties if you need a break."

"Actually I wanted to go get information about the guy that caused Clark to lose his memory."

"Go ahead. Thanks again Chloe for not saying anything about Clark."

Chloe smiled before going to her car. Jamie went up to the loft and found Clark there.

"You sent her away," Clark said accusing.

"She wanted to find information about the guy that did this to you," She said hurt.

This wasn't Clark at all.

"Lois says we're close."

"As close as cousins can be. You even trusted me with your secret."

He looked at her in surprise. "I trusted you with that?"

"So did your parents. I know this is a hard time for you not knowing who you are but believe me when I say I would never betray you."

He looked at her for a moment. "You wouldn't. Would you?"

"I can't wait for Chloe to figure this out. The sooner we find this guy we can get you back."

"I'm still the same. I just can't remember anyone."

"I know you don't feel comfortable around me for some reason but you have to be careful. If certain people found out the truth they'd use it against you."

"That's what Chloe said."

"She's right. Look," She said standing up. "Since you're not comfortable being around me alone why don't I take you to the Torch."

"What's the Torch?" Clark asked looking at her weird.

"Torch is the schools newspaper that Chloe works for. She's there now. I can drop you off if you want."

"You don't go to the same school?"

"I'm a little bit older than you. Come on. Maybe something there will jog your memory."

"What happened to your face?" Clark asked making Jamie smirk.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Does anything seem familiar?" Jamie asked as they walked the halls.

"No.," Clark said looking.

"This is a surprise," Jason said in his uniform.

"Jason, can I talk to you in your office in a few minutes?" Jamie said.

"Okay," Jason said looking at her weird as they continued walking down the hall.

"You know the assistant coach?" Clark asked surprised.

"Actually we've been together since the beginning of the school year."

"Guess it's a good thing you're not a student here."

Jamie smiled as they walked in the Torch.

"What are you guys doing here?" Chloe asked surprised.

"I came to drop Clark off."

"Something wrong?" Chloe asked.

"He just feels comfortable around you," Jamie said.

"Well I was just about to call you. The kid's name is Kevin and I found his address," Chloe said smiling. "I thought you might want to tag along."

"It's okay," Clark said. "You can come."

"Don't' you think I might scare him away with the way I look?" Jamie asked.

"It's not that bad," Chloe tried.

"When people keep staring at me everywhere I go yeah it's bad. Why don't you go meet Kevin and call me if you need back up. Hey you can bring Lois with you!" Jamie said.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Clark asked begging.

"Have fun." Jamie said as she went to Jason's office.

"What was wrong with Clark?" Jason asked.

"It's nothing. Jason I don't know how to say this but-"

"I need you on the field Jason," Coach Quigly said.

"Coming," Jason said. "I'm sorry. Can we talk about this later?"

"Yeah. I'll be back at the farm."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

She went back to farm and grabbed a glass of water before heading upstairs to the bathroom. She turned the steam on to the shower and was about to undress when she started to throw up again.

"Yuck," She said groaning.

She looked down at the sink to rinse it out when she saw blood.

"You might want to get checked out." A voice said scaring the crap out of her.

"How the hell did you get in here?" She demanded.

"You left the back door unlocked or I should say there's no back door except for a screen," Lex said.

"What are you doing here?" She asked trying to block out the image of Lionel in the bathroom before as Clark.

"I came by to see Clark."

"So you let yourself in someone's home? Get out!"

"Why are you so freaked out about this?"

"Are you serious? Get out of the bathroom_ now_," She said.

"I'll wait for you downstairs then."

She breathed a sigh of relief before turning the water off to the shower and drinking the glass water in one large gulp when her cell rang.

"Hello?"

"It's me. I need you down at Sommerholt as soon as you can. Chloe is in the lab somewhere and they won't let me see her," Lois said freaked out.

"Where's Clark?"

"Right here," Clark said scaring the shit out of her.

"What is it with guys and bathrooms?" Jamie said.

"Was that Clark?" Lois asked.

"Yeah. We'll be there as soon as we can," Jamie said hanging up.

"We need to leave now," Clark said.

"Lex is downstairs. We can't."

"I'll just use my super speed and he won't notice," Clark said picking her up and taking off.

A minute later they were on the roof of Sommerholt where a cute looking kid was.

"I think I'm going to throw up again," Jamie said when Clark sat her down. "Who's he?"

"I'm Kevin the one that robbed the Talon," He said.

"I guess I missed some stuff," She said looking at Clark.

"Kevin will fill you in," Clark said as opened the latch like nothing.

"Wasn't that locked?" Kevin asked.

"Stuck," Clark said as they all hopped down when Clark froze.

"Clark you okay?" Kevin asked.

"You and Jamie go get Chloe," Clark said.

Jamie saw the green meteor rock in jars. "Kevin go ahead. I'll catch up with you," She said as Kevin left.

"You should have gone with him," Clark groaned.

"Your welcome, "Jamie said as she knocked the rack over breaking the jars before taking off.

She heard Kevin arguing with his father when she stepped in the room and saw Chloe strapped to a table.

"Don't touch that," His father said.

She saw Kevin unconscious. "Are you just going to wipe everyone's memory that finds out about this?"

"Everyone has memories that they wish they could forget. Don't you? I could erase them and let you remember everything else if you let me do this," He said.

"You don't get to play God with other people's minds. Maybe yours should be erased," She said.

"NO!" Chloe yelled as a light was going to touch down on her.

Clark came through and crushed the beams when the sheriff and Lois came in shocked.

"Guess I shouldn't call you Smallville anymore," Lois said stunned.

Kevin came to. "Kevin do something! Please!" Jamie begged when his father grabbed her. "I've already been beat up once," Jamie muttered knocking the dad out.

"Sheriff," Clark said nervously.

"This explains a lot," Lois said.

Kevin reached his arm out and erased their memories.

"Clark are you just going to stand there?" Lois asked. "Help me untie Chloe."

"Thank you," Jamie said to Kevin.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Kevin I wanted to thank you again," Jamie said as they walked out in the hall.

"I'm the reason all of this started. It's the least I could do," He said.

"No. It wasn't you. It was your father. What I don't get is why didn't he erase his memory instead of making you pay for what he did?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I was a witness," He said.

"Hey I've seen you somewhere," Clark said back to himself.

"I don't know how Clark. This is the first time ever seeing him," Jamie said covering for Kevin.

"Huh," Clark said looking confused walking away.

Jamie smiled. "Good luck Kevin."

"Thanks," He said going out the back way.

"You know I don't remember what happened in the last 24 hours but I know I've seen that kid before," Clark said.

"Well I have to say it's nice to have the old Clark back," She said.

"Was I that bad?"

"Let's just say it was weird seeing you not knowing anything. Clark something's been happening to me that I haven't told anyone."

"What?"

"I've been throwing up a lot with blood."

He looked at her worried. "Have you been to a doctor?'

"Yes and they can't find anything wrong with me. I'm starting to think it has to do with the visions more."

"But you haven't had one since prom."

"I know. That's when I started throwing up. Another thing, Lex was in the bathroom."

"Are you sure?" He asked shocked.

"I guess he saw me throwing up and I left him downstairs when you came to get me."

"I'll deal with him."

OOOOOOOO

"What happened to you?" Jason asked.

"I had to help Clark with a problem. It's over now. Sorry," She said.

"I've been thinking. Since we blackmailed my mother I want you to move back in with me."

"Jason I can't," She said.

"That wasn't the answer I was hoping for," He said hurt.

"It's not that I don't want to move back in I do. I just can't keep moving back to the farm every time a problem comes up. It's not fair to my uncle and I forgot I missed being around them."

"Normally I would understand since your family has always been close but with what happened to mine I just don't get it."

"I just don't want to move back in with you until this whole this is really over. Just because we have your mother on tape it doesn't mean anything. Right now it's the only leverage we have against her."

"So we still pretend that we're not together until this is over. I have a feeling that one of us is not going to come out of this untouched. I just want to spend whatever time we might have left together."

"We're not going to die. Don't you think I'd have a vision?"

"Maybe you won't have one until it's too late. It's happened to you before."

"Are you saying that we should leave town? Because I can't," She said. "Not when it's coming close to the end. I promise I'll move back in with you but not until this is over. I haven't forgotten about you," She said kissing him.


	10. Ageless

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Smallville**

"Where's Clark?" Jamie asked washing dishes from dinner.

"Out with Lana," Martha said.

"He's out with Lana?" She asked surprised. "When did this happen?"

"No one was more surprised than me. I think it's good for Clark. It's about time he does something for himself which I was hoping you'd do the same thing."

"I'm happy."

"I know you. You're always putting this family first before yourself."

"Isn't that what family does?" she said not wanting to talk about this.

"I just don't want us to stop you from living your life. I mean you moved back home because of Clark's secret and it ended your relationship with Jason."

"Some things are meant to be. Besides we both know keeping Clark's secret is important because he's meant to do good," She said. "I'm okay with that other than the visions which thankfully I haven't had one since prom which is now reduced to throwing up for some reason but I'm fine."

"Maybe your pregnant," Martha said.

Jamie looked at her in shock. "What?"

"Well you and Jason had a physical relationship and you've been showing signs-"

"I've already been to the doctor and they said there's nothing wrong with me other than the lack of sleep."

"Maybe it's good to get a second opinion," Martha suggested.

"I'm not pregnant. I'd kill myself if I was before I even got my own place," she said seriously.

Martha smiled. "Life doesn't always turn out as you planned."

Then she was hit by a vision.

_A young woman was screaming in labor in the passenger seat of a car._

'_DON"T LEAVE ME!' she pleaded before a light appeared._

"Are you okay?" Martha asked worried. "Was that a vision?"

"She was so scared. I have to find her," Jamie said getting up from the floor.

"You shouldn't go alone."

"Clark's not here. I have to try and save her," Jamie said going out the back door.

OOOOOOO

She drove out to Evan's field at got out of the car when she saw headlights come to a stop.

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Were you following me?"

"I drove to the farm when I saw you take off fast. You're alright aren't you?"

"I'm fine," She said walking with a flashlight.

"Is there some reason why you're out here in the middle of the night?"

"I had a vision. A woman was in labor," Jamie said before tripping over a pile of dirt and rolling down a small hill.

"You okay?" Jason yelled worried as he made his way down.

"Yeah," She said groaning standing up. "There goes by favorite shirt," She said looking at the rip on the shoulder.

"Maybe we better leave," Jason said taking the flashlight.

"Wait," She said taking it from him and looking in shock.

"Is this caused by a meteor?" Jason said not believing it.

"Well it is Smallville, home of the weird. I didn't even see this in my vision." Her phone rang. "Hello? He is? Okay thanks," She said hanging up.

"Who was that?"

"Aunt Martha. Wherever the woman is she's not out here," Jamie said.

"Let's get out of here before someone sees us."

"Good idea," She said as they made their way to their cars.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"How come your all dirty?" Clark asked holding a baby.

She glared at him and Martha spoke. "I told you she had a vision Clark."

"Her visions have never gotten her dirty before," Clark said as the baby gurgled.

"Where did the baby come from?" Jamie asked.

"I found him out in Evan's field with Lana on the way home," Clark said.

"Was he in a crater?"

"How'd you know?"

"I went out there looking for the mother. I had a vision of her before she gave birth."

"So his mom's-" Clark said slowly.

"I think so. I wasn't able to find her. It was too dark."

"I think he came to earth like me," Clark said.

"But you didn't find a spaceship," Martha protested.

"It doesn't matter how he got here when he's here," Clark said. "It's not his fault he was born."

"We didn't say that Clark," Martha said.

"But that's what your all thinking and you're wrong," He said.

"Well why you argue about what you _think we're_ thinking I'm going to go take a shower," Jamie said going upstairs.

"Clark she didn't say anything wrong. She went out there by herself to look for him," Martha said when they heard the bathroom door close.

"I know. I didn't mean what I said it's just he reminds me of how I was when I got here."

"And hopefully he'll find good parents that'll love him like me and your father loves you."

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Genevieve I don't appreciate being summoned like a lap dog," Lionel Luthor said.

"I'd never let you on my lap Lionel," She said. "I called you here because I'm getting very impatient. You haven't held up your end of the deal for getting you out of prison."

"I didn't ask you to."

"I want that stone Lionel. I'll do anything to get it and I mean anything. Your son has the stone and I want it."

"What do you want me to do? Give him a good spanking if he doesn't do what I say? I know for a fact that Lex doesn't have the stone seeing how your son took it from China and gave it to Jamie Kent."

"My son isn't reliable to do something out of that league. I know Jamie Kent had the stone too but someone broke into my son's apartment and took it. Obviously she don't care about the stone but I do."

"You've made that clear Genevieve. What happened? Did Jamie turn the tables on you is that why you called me here?"

"I have to admit she's stronger that I thought. Perhaps it might have had something to do with you raping her."

"I was a different person back then," He said seriously.

"The fact is she still can't look you in the eye. I wonder what Lex would think if he knew what you did."

"That better not have been a threat because if it was your playing with fire."

"Give me what I want and I'll leave Smallville forever. You can't get a better offer than that."

"What does Jamie Kent have on you that would scare you to leave her alone? Maybe I'll ask her myself."

"Go ahead but I doubt she'll let you anywhere near her."

OOOOOOOOOOO

The next day Jamie drove to the library and checked her e-mails. She knew she should get a laptop but she figured this way it would be safer to receive e-mails from Oliver.

"Thought I'd find you here," Lionel Luthor said sitting next to her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked not believing he was really there.

"I know this is difficult for you to be near me but I need to speak to you privately."

"Lionel you helped with the map in China for your own expense. We don't have anything to say to each other," She said getting up and walking out the building.

"I just came from Genevieve Teague and I have to say whatever you did has her pretty pissed off."

"It's not my problem anymore Lionel," She said opening the car door.

"She's going to kill for that stone. You should know better than anyone."

She finally looked at him. "It's true. Jason brought the stone back from China but someone broke into his apartment and stole it. Jason figured it was you or Lex."

"I've been trying to get Lex to admit that he has the stone but he won't listen to me. We can beat Genevieve if we work together."

"Maybe you've had the stone all along. I mean Genevieve's the one that got you out of prison to use as a pawn. You have resources more than anyone in Smallville you can deal with her yourself. I'm done."

"I'd keep my eyes open know matter how trusting Jason seems. After all Genevieve Teague is his mother."

"Jason's not working for her," She said getting in her car and taking off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jamie drove back to the farm kind of reckless. Okay well going 10 miles over the speed limit if you call that reckless and parked in front of the barn and up the loft where she saw a kid sitting next to Lana.

"Who's the kid?" Jamie asked expecting to find the baby from last night.

"This is Evan," Lana said. "He's the one we found."

"Huh?" Jamie asked shocked.

"It's complicated. Clark's working on it right now."

"Have you ever seen a windmill??" Evan asked Jamie.

"No. I haven't," Jamie said sitting next to him.

"Me either. Maybe we could see one someday together? Lana said you can see the world on one."

"It's true but can I confess something to you? I'm afraid of heights," Jamie said.

"You don't look like it," Evan said studying her.

She smiled when Clark walked up with Jonathon.

"Did you find his father?" Lana asked.

"No. I was going to go to the Torch and see if Chloe can use her contacts," Clark said. "You want to come?" He asked Lana.

"I don't want to leave Evan," She said.

"I can watch him," Jamie said. "Besides Uncle Jonathon's here to help."

"You can use the break. Trust me," Jonathon said smiling.

"Okay. We won't be gone long," Lana said getting up.

"Take your time," Jonathon said.

"So Evan what do you want to do?" Jamie asked after Clark and Lana were gone. "Play catch?"

"After than can we get some more books?" Evan asked happy.

"Whatever you want," She said smiling. "I'm sure Clark still has his football up here somewhere."

"Try by the work table," Jonathon said. "I've got some work to do. Are you going to be okay?"

"We'll be fine. You worry too much," Evan said.

Jamie laughed in surprise. "He's right you know."

"Comes with being a parent. You'll find out one of these days. Hopefully not anytime soon," Jonathon added quickly.

"You don't have to worry about that," She said. "Come on Evan. Let's go play!" She said holding his hand.

"Yes!" He said bouncing up and down.

OOOOOOOOOO

"All these books live here?" Evan asked in awe an hour later at the public library.

"Sometimes I like to come here and think. It's peaceful here," Jamie said. "Do you want to pick out some books to take back to the farm?"

"Do they have dictionaries?"

"All kinds," Jamie answered as they walked where they were. "Are you sure you don't want to read any stories?"

"What's your favorite?"

She smiled. "Actually I think I have it at the farm. It was my favorite book when I was your age. Now it's hard to find," She said when her phone vibrated in her pocket. "Why don't you pick out the ones that you want to take home why I take this call?"

"Your not supposed to talk in the library," He said whispering.

"I promise I'll be very quiet," She said as she looked at her text.

MEET ME AT THE LUTHOR MANSION WITH EVAN-Clark.

"You've got to be kidding me," She said to herself.

"I'm not kidding," Clark said behind her causing to scream.

"Ssshhhh!" The people in the library yelled.

"Clark you scared the crap out of me," She whispered hitting his arm.

"Sorry," He said rubbing the spot where she hit him hard. "I had to make sure you'd bring him. Where is he?"

"Evan's over there," She said pointing down the isle. "You cannot be serious taking Evan to Lex."

"We don't have a choice. Evan's growing fast. If he's not looked at I'm afraid something bad will happen."

"But you know better than anyone people wouldn't understand Evan."

"I don't want Evan to be scared worrying what would happen if his secret were to come out. He doesn't deserve that."

"You don't deserve it either."

"Just trust me on this. I'd never let anything happen to him."

"I believe you."

"Found one," Evan said trying to drag a book towards them.

Jamie smiled as Clark went and picked the book up for him.

"The Dictionary?" Clark said surprised.

"It's the one Evan wanted," Jamie said smiling.

"Let's go check this out," Clark said.

"I still say this is a bad idea."

OOOOOOOOOO

30 minutes later at the mansion…

"You don't have to stay. I know your uncomfortable," Clark said.

"It's for Evan right?" Jamie said as they looked at him through the glass.

"He looks so scared," Lana said.

"If it helps I'm not fond of needles either," Jamie said.

Lana smiled.

"I'll be right back. I forgot something in the car," Jamie said.

"Okay," Clark said looking at her weird.

"Where do you think your going?" Lex asked out in the hall.

"Didn't know I needed permission to leave," She said.

"I'm surprised Jason isn't here."

"You've been spying on me?" she asked angry.

"Well when I found out my father was paying you visits I just couldn't help myself."

She groaned. "Why can't Luthor's mind their own business?"

Lex smirked. "Is my father giving you trouble?"

"Why would you care?"

"If my father is hassling you I can make him stop."

"He's worried Lex."

"Worried about what?"

"Genevieve Teague. We all know that she'll do whatever it takes to get the stone. She got your father out of prison and wants the debt repaid."

"So my father drags you into this?"

"Lex we both know I was already involved without your father's help."

Lex smiled. "Isn't funny all of this always falls back on Jason and his mother?"

"It's his mother that's causing all of this. You know better than anyone we can't pick our parents."

Just then there was a crash followed by workers yelling.

They ran to where Clark and Lana were looking in shock.

"My God," Lex said.

"What's wrong with me?" Evan as a teenager asked horrified.

OOOOOOOOO

"I got your message. Are you okay?" Jason asked 30 minutes later.

"No. Not really. I guess I'm just freaked about what's been happening. Why'd you want to meet here?" Jamie asked.

"Because it's in the woods where we can be by ourselves and don't have to worry about someone seeing us or bothering us," He said kissing her.

"I missed you," She said as they sat on a blanket in front of a fire. "I can't wait until all of this is over so we can live our lives again."

"What's got you acting like this?"

"Remember the other night when I fell into that crater? Clark got there before I did with Lana and they found the baby."

"What's got you so freaked out then?"

"The baby isn't a baby anymore."

"Don't tell me it died," Jason said.

"No. He's a teenager now."

Jason looked at her like she was nuts. "How can that be?"

"He's not from around here but that's not the point."

"What's the point then because I'm tired of asking," he said with a joke.

"What if someday we have kids and end up getting visions from me? I wouldn't want that on anyone."

Jason smiled and held her close. "Okay your thinking way too far ahead. Even if they were to get it what would be so wrong about it? They'd be helping people like you."

"It's just Evan's freaked out about how fast he's growing and well who wouldn't be? I just don't want to put that on any child. No child should have to go through that alone."

"Evan has Clark and Lana and one day our kids will have us."

"There's something that I haven't told you," She said standing up and looking at him. "Remember all those times when I was throwing up and the doctor's said they couldn't find anything wrong?"

"What did they find?" He asked.

"Some how the tests got mixed up and I don't know how to say this but-" Her phone rang.

"How did I know something like that was going to happen?" Jason said.

She turned her phone off. "That someday about having kids might be sooner than you think."

He looked at her with wide eyes. "You mean your-?"

"Surprise," She said weakly.

He laughed.

"Okay that wasn't the response I was expecting from you."

"No. It's a happy laugh," He said assuring her.

"I know this is unplanned and everything but-"

"We'll make this work. I promise," He said kissing her. "That's the best news I could ever get. Does anyone know?"

"No. Well Martha suspected it but that was before I got the call. I'm too afraid to tell anyone yet."

"We have plenty of time."

"I was thinking of never."

"We're two adults. How can anyone get mad?"

"You know how Uncle Jonathon's protective of me. He asked me to wait until I got married before ever thinking about-"

"Let's get married," he said seriously.

"Jason-"

"We're having a child together and we even talked about getting married someday so why not now?"

"I wanted us to get married for the right reasons."

"I couldn't think of a better reason."

"So we're really going to do this."

"Let's do it tonight."

She just looked at him.

OOOOOOOOOOO

The next day…..

"I can't believe we got married last night," She said in a hotel bed together.

"I can't believe we pulled it off without anyone knowing Mrs. Teague," He said kissing her

"Mrs. Teague," She murmured. Then her eyes widened. "Now every time I hear that I'm going to think of your mother," She said horrified.

"You'd be the good Mrs. Teague," Jason said with a smirk.

"This isn't funny Jason," She said getting out of bed. "Do you know what your mother will do once she finds out about this? I'm more afraid of your mother than my uncle."

"What if we left Smallville?" Jason asked seriously.

"You want to leave Smallville?" She asked looking at him in shock.

"I know you don't want to leave because of your family but I was just thinking maybe we could use a fresh start somewhere. Forget about the stones, Luthor's, and my mother."

"Jason I understand what your saying but you said so yourself we can't run from our problems."

"Are problems are here in Smallville though."

"I know it is but I can't. My family needs me."

"They've handled the farm without you before."

"My Uncle almost lost it last year. Since I've been helping out there hasn't been any trouble on the farm and with Clark going to college my uncle's going to need me more than ever."

"I'm sure Jonathon can hire some help part time. Their life isn't yours."

"Just like your mother's obsession for the stones isn't yours either but we don't have a choice. Someday I do want to leave but I can't right now."

"Okay. I'm not going to push anymore because I don't want to fight."

"Smart thinking," She said kissing him. "I promise once things settle down then we'll talk about it."

Then her cell rang. "Hello?" She answered.

How come I wasn't invited to the wedding?" Oliver said sounding hurt.

"Now's not a good time," She said as Jason continued to kiss her.

"How could you marry someone you don't even know?"

"I'm going to hang up if al your going to do is criticize me."

"I just didn't think you'd marry the enemy," Oliver said like nothing.

"This conversation is over," She said hanging up.

"Who was that?" Jason asked.

"An old friend giving me a hard time for not calling more," She said. "It's nothing."

"I hate to bring this up but when do we tell your uncle?"

"I'll talk to him alone."

"Are you sure?"

"It'd be better if he heard it from me first."

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Clark you heard from your cousin?" Jonathon asked in the barn.

"Not since yesterday. Why?" Clark asked.

"She hasn't checked in. It's not like her."

"Dad it hasn't been 24 hours. Besides she's an adult."

"No matter how old you two get I'm still going to worry. Give me a hand with this tractor."

"Sorry I'm late," Jamie said.

"Just in time to help with the tractor," Jonathon said.

"Actually that's not why I came by," She said nervously.

"Is everything okay?"

"Couldn't be better," She said with a smile. "Actually I need to talk to you alone," She said looking at Clark.

"I can take a hint," Clark said leaving.

"You sound serious," Jonathon said.

"It is. What I'm about to tell you might freak you out. I know with the way you've been reacting to news but-"

"Should I sit down for this?" He asked with a joke.

"Jason and I got married last night."

Jonathon started laughing. "You had me there for a minute because I thought you said you got married last night."

"I did," She said holding up her hand with a ring on it.

"You're not joking," He said not laughing anymore.

"I know this wasn't what you wanted to hear but I thought you should be the first one to know," She said avoiding eye contact with him.

"How could you marry a boy you haven't even been with for a year?"

"Uncle Jonathon I've never met anyone like Jason. After the whole Oliver thing I thought I'd never feel that way again. Jason changed that."

"You were with Oliver a lot longer than Jason and didn't get married."

"You know why. Look, I know what I'm doing. Can't you just be happy for me?"

"I want to be happy for you that you've found someone but a part of me can't help but think this is a mistake. There's still a lot about Jason and his family that we don't know and the fact that his mother has threatened you over and over."

"There's stuff Jason doesn't know about me. I still never told him Clark's secret."

"That's my point. Marriage is about honesty. If you don't have that then the marriage is a lie. You know how seriously I take it."

"If I didn't marry Jason then I'd be lying to someone else about Clark. It isn't fair that I can't-" she stopped herself.

"Have a life because of us?" Jonathon said finishing her sentence.

"I didn't mean that."

"It's true. We had no right to force his secret on you. You shouldn't drop everything to help with the farm and the Talon. I promised your mother that I'd look out for you but I've kept you from living your life."

"No you haven't. I wouldn't change what I've done."

"Maybe you should tell Jason about Clark."

She looked like he slapped her. "What?"

"It might be easier for you if Jason knows why you always leave when Clark calls."

"He knows how important family is to me."

"I still think you should tell him. If you don't then your marriage isn't going to last. I know you trust him enough if you married him," He said walking out of the barn.

"I guess congratulations are in order," Clark said.

"How'd-"

"Super hearing," He said.

"How could I forget that?" She said.

"I'm happy for you. I think my dad's right. You should tell Jason."

"Clark, that's a big decision to make. It's your whole life."

"If I can never be honest with Lana then you need to be for Jason. At least you had a shot being together."

"If I tell Jason your secret it'll change everything."

"I know. I trust him. Whatever you decide I'll stand by you."


	11. CountdownCommencement

"Clark, are you really sure about this?" Jamie asked again.

"You can't have a marriage based on lies," Clark said.

"That's what Uncle Jonathon said."

"Just tell him. It'll make you feel better."

"So, last day of school tomorrow. You excited?"

"Actually I'm kind of nervous. After tomorrow its life in the real world," Clark said.

"It's not so bad. If I had the choice to do it again I would have went to college right after."

"But you didn't know what you wanted to do with your life then. I'm not sure I do besides my destiny."

"After my parents were killed in that car crash I didn't know what I wanted to do. I'm not sure if anyone knows what they really want to do after high school."

"I just don't want to leave dad behind to deal with the farm by him self."

"I'll be here Clark. _You_ have a destiny. We don't."

"I thought you did too with the visions."

"Enough of this Clark; Your graduating tomorrow and there's nothing that's going to make me miss it. I'll be next to Lois shouting your name," She said with a smile.

"What about Jason?"

"He said he has some business to finish for Lex. After that Lex won't be in our lives that much hopefully."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Lex was on the phone when Jason walked in.

"Jason, I thought we were done with business," Lex said annoyed that he was there.

"Not quite," Jason said pointing a dart gun at Lex and shooting him in the neck.

"What the-?" Lex said as he pulled the dart out.

Jason walked over and grabbed Lex. "We're almost done. See Jamie and I got married yesterday and to top it off she pregnant with my child. I'm going to make sure that you, your father and my mother doesn't hurt her ever again," Jason said just before Lex went unconscious.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Jason, it's me. Please call me back as soon as you get this. I have to tell you something," Jamie said hanging up the next day.

"I'm sure he's fine honey," Aunt Martha said dressed for Clark's graduation.

"I can't wait until this is over. I hate wearing dresses," Jamie said looking at her light blue long dress.

"I think you look beautiful. I want to take some pictures of you and Clark before we go," Martha said. "Clark, get a move on it!" She yelled outside.

Just then he was there in a flash wearing a tux.

"You look so handsome," Martha said trying not to cry.

"Martha, don't cry. We won't have time for you to do your makeup again," Jonathon said closing the back screen door.

"You two stand together," Martha told Clark and Jamie.

They stood together as Clark wrapped his left arm around her and they both smiled. Martha took some pictures.

"Jonathon get in there," She said.

"Honey what about you?" Jonathon said.

"I just want to remember this day," Martha said as Jonathon stood in the middle of Clark and Jamie. Jonathon put his arms around both of them and they all smiled as Martha snapped another one.

"Your turn Mrs. Kent," Jason said walking in the kitchen dressed similar to Jonathon.

"You got my message," Jamie said walking over and kissed him.

"You wanted me to be here," He said.

"Okay let's get this last picture done before we're really late," Jonathon said handing Jason the camera.

"Ready?" Jason asked as the four of them stood together. He snapped a couple of shots.

"Let's get a move one," Jonathon said rushing everyone out the door.

"I'm so glad you made it," Jamie told Jason as they rode to Smallville high school.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are?"

"Just about everyday," She said with a smirk. "So are you done working for Lex?"

"I have one more thing to cover then we can concentrate on us and our child," He said placing his right hand on her stomach.

"It really means a lot to me that you're here. You know that right?"

"That's why I'm here," He said as he pulled into the school parking lot.

"There you guys are. Are you wearing a dress?" Lois asked with a smirk.

"Well at least I'm not wearing hot pink," Jamie tossed back with a smile.

"I had an excuse. I was possessed," Lois said in defense then frowned. "Is that a wedding ring on your fingers?" She asked shocked.

"Didn't we tell her?" Jason asked as a joke making Lois squirm.

"I thought you were supposed to," Jamie said playing along.

"Guys the suspense is killing me," Lois practically yelled.

"Yesterday," Jamie said.

"Wow. It hasn't even been a year. At least you waited longer than Clark did," Lois said.

"Drop it Lois," Jamie warned her.

"You know me. I have to run my mouth off," She said. "Really I'm happy for you guys. We better get our seats."

"We'll meet you," Jamie said as she left.

"Is this about the message you left earlier?" Jason asked her.

"There's something that I have to tell you about Clark. It might explain why I always leave when he calls for help."

"Okay I'm listening……"

OOOOOOOOOOO

An hour later the principle called Clark's name and they all stood up and yelled his name while Lois whistled loud enough for Jamie to move a few feet away from her.

"Chloe Sullivan!" The principle said and they all cheered as Chloe walked up and received her diploma.

"I wonder why Lana didn't show," Lois asked when they were done clapping.

"Don't know," Jamie said as the siren went off through town.

"What's going on?" Jason asked pulling her closer to him.

"It can't be Jonathon. Not again," Martha said scared.

"Everything will be alright Martha. This time we have warning," Jonathon said.

"You've got to get out of Smallville with them," Jason told her.

"What about you? I'm not leaving you," Jamie said. "If this is about the stones their not important as of getting out of here alive," She begged.

"I have to do this so my mother can't hurt you anymore. I'm doing this for the both of you," Jason said looking at her stomach.

"I won't let this child grow up without his or her father either. If your staying then so am I," She said sternly.

"Jonathon help me here. You know I'm right about this," Jason told him.

"He's right Jamie. I promised my sister that I would look out after you and I meant it," Jonathon said sternly.

"I'm sorry but I'm staying."

"Jamie its suicide," Lois said.

"Listen to them," Clark said walking up to her.

"Clark,-" She said pulling him away so Lois couldn't hear. ""What if I have a vision? How am I supposed to get a hold of you?"

"I won't let you. Please just go with my parents. I need you to look out after them."

"I'll go with them," Lois said standing behind Clark.

"Where did Jason go?" Jamie asked when she realized he was gone.

"Kids lets go," Jonathon said.

"I'm staying Clark. I'm a part of this too. You can knock me out if you have to but I'm staying," Jamie said sternly.

Clark just stared at her and she stared back at him until she felt two fingers on her neck.

Her eyes went wide. "Son of a-," She didn't finish as she passed out.

"Clark go. I've got her," Jonathon said picking her up and loading her into the truck.

"You know she's going to be mad when she wakes up," Clark said.

"I know. But it's for her own good. Be careful," Jonathon said before getting in the truck and starting it. "Martha!"

"I love you Clark," Martha said hugging him.

"I love you too mom," Clark said and watched as Martha got in the truck with Lois and drove off.

OOOOOOOOOO

Lex came to and noticed he was bound to a chair and saw Lionel sitting across from him.

"I should have known you were a part of this," Lex said.

"Given the fact that I lost all feelings to my hands 10 minutes ago I'm right there with you son," Lionel said when the door opened and Jason and Genevieve walked in. "Speaking on the devil," Lionel said.

"You must be talking about yourself Lionel," She said. "I want you to tell me where the stone is or else Jason here will fry one of your son's eyes out," She said as Jason grabbed a hot poker and pointed it directly at Lex's face. "Despite what you want everyone to believe I know you don't want to see your son die."

Jason was just an inch away from Lex's eye when Lionel snapped.

"I gave it to Lana!" He yelled.

"You wouldn't trust something that valuable to a naïve school girl," Genevieve said.

"I gave it to her the same reason why she has the mark on her. She is the chosen one and we all know that," Lionel said.

Jason was about to leave when Genevieve stopped him. "Let me," She said taking the keys from him.

"You said you wouldn't hurt her," Jason said.

"Jason you hurt me by not telling me you got married yesterday and that I'm going to have a grandchild," She said. "I promise you once I get the stone the mother of my grandchild will be safe."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Jamie came to before she remembered what had happened. She looked around noticing she was in Uncle Jonathon's truck in the driveway by herself until she heard Jonathon and Lois talking while loading the truck she quickly closed her eyes pretending to be out.

"You know the longer that she's out the madder she's going to be when she wakes up," Lois said.

"I'm doing this for her own good. We've only got a few more things to get from the house then where out of here," Jonathon said.

Jamie heard footsteps walking back to the house. When she thought it was safe she got out of the truck and ran across the field where the caves were when a vision hit causing her to fall to the ground.

"_Jason, you don't want to do this," Lionel begged in the cabin._

"_With you and Lex gone my wife will be safe from you," Jason said with hatred and pulled the trigger._

Jamie gasped in shock trying to catch her breath.

"Jason, what did you do?" She said to herself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Jason your making a huge mistake," Lex said still tied to the chair.

"I don't think so. From what I've seen and heard about you Luthor's you'll get what you deserve," Jason said by the fire place.

"What about Jamie? Are you going to let her think she married a murderer?"

Jason got up and stalked up to Lionel with hate. "From what you did to her she wouldn't even care."

"What's he talking about?" Lex asked looking at Lionel.

"He's delusional as his mother Lex. Don't pay any attention," Lionel said.

Jason leaned close to Lionel so only he could hear. "At least I don't force myself on women," He sneered.

"Your right. You wouldn't with having the love of your mother," Lionel said.

Jason punched him and walked out of the cabin where he saw Jamie looking shocked.

"Jason what did you do?" She asked.

"I didn't do anything," Jason said. "Did you have a vision?"

"I saw you kill Lionel Luthor so I came here to find out that you tied them up. Is this where you've been running off too?"

"I'm doing this for us. As soon as my mother gets the stone then we can get away from all this and have our family," He said placing a hand on her stomach.

She looked at him like she didn't even know him anymore. "Jason I love you but I can't let you kill them. You do that then I'll lose you. I already am with you helping your mother."

"I've been doing all of this for you. I didn't even tell my mother about Clark. Doesn't that count for something?"

She just looked at him and she saw Jason look past her. Lex and Lionel somehow got untied.

Jason pulled out a gun.

"Jason let them go," She pleaded.

"Jamie your not safe with him," Lex said.

She placed her hand on Jason's gun. "I'm begging you," She told him.

"Get out of here," Jason told them.

"Jamie you'd be wise if you come with us," Lex said.

She turned and faced him. "I would rather be killed by the meteor shower than to be alone with you two. Stay out of our lives for now on," She told Lex.

"Lex," Lionel said sharply.

Lex just looked at her before they left leaving her and Jason.

"I'm sorry," He said. "I was desperate to be free of my mother."

"I know but right now we have to get to safety. We'll just have to deal with your mother like we've been doing."

"My mother went after Lana."

"What?"

"Lionel gave Lana one of the stones."

She got her cell phone out and tried calling Lana when she finally answered.

"Jamie," Lana said.

"Lana you have to go somewhere safe," Jamie said.

"I know about the meteor shower. I'm just grabbing a few things then I'm leaving."

"No. Lionel Luthor told Jason's mom that you have the stone. You have to go Clark. Lana," Jamie tried again looking worried at Jason.

"Jamie. I'm sorry but your too late," Genevieve said on the phone. "That stone is mine."

Jason took the phone from her. "Mother leave Lana alone," he said.

"Jason I finally have the stone so you can live with that piece of trash now-" Genevieve didn't get to finish as Jason heard a gurgle sound.

"Mom," Jason asked.

Then there was a dial tone.

"We have to get to Lana's," Jason said.

Ooooooooooooo

Twenty minutes later they made it to the Talon and ran upstairs where they found Lana's door open. They stepped inside and saw the place a mess.

"What the hell happened," Jamie asked as they began looking around.

"There's blood," Jason said pointing to the floor.

"Jason we should call the cops," Jamie said but almost threw up when she saw Genevieve Teague dead on the floor. She looked at Jason who just stared at his mother on the floor.

"Jason."

"She deserved it," He said still staring at her. "She was never going to stop even if she had that stone."

"I don't know what to say," She said before throwing up.

"You okay," Jason asked her after she stopped.

"I think so," She said looking pale. "I can't wait until the throwing up process is over," She groaned.

"Guess the stress isn't helping any either," He said placing his hand on her stomach.

She noticed it was a regular routine with him now.

"We better get to safety," Jason said. "We're running out of time."

Just then her cell rang. She took it out and looked at it. It was Lana.

"Lana are you okay," Jamie asked worried.

"I'm fine," Lana said shakey.

"What happened? We're at you're apartment right now."

"You shouldn't be risking your life," Lana said. "Mrs. Teague came after me I remembered struggling with her then the next I woke up next to her body with blood on my hands," She said scared.

"Who are you talking to," Jamie heard Lex's voice.

"Tell Jason I'm sorry about his mother," Lana said quickly before getting cut off.

Jamie heard a dial tone.

"What'd she say," Jason asked.

She told him when they heard people screaming in the distance.

They looked out the window in horror as meteors started dropping from the sky.

"We're too late," Jason said.

"All those people," She said. "Why didn't I have a vision about this," She asked blaming herself for not being able to give them any warning.

Jason put both his hands on her shoulder as they continued to watch.

"You can't save everyone. Maybe there was a reason why you didn't have a vision about this."

"What's the point of me having them when I don't get them when something like this happens? I can't even control them."

She looked at her phone but the signal was gone.

"Clark you've got to stop this," She said mostly to herself.

**Author's Note: Okay as you noticed some things were changed. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!!!!!!**


	12. Arrival

**Author's Note:**** Sorry for the long wait. I wasn't getting enough reviews for this story so I stopped for awhile. The more reviews I get the quicker I'll post chapters for this story.**

ONE JOURNEY ENDS, ANOTHER ONE BEGINS…

Residents of Smallville, Kansas were yelling and crying in panic as meteors shot down from the sky. It wasn't the screams that filled the air that bothered Jamie but it was the chaos and a certain voice that she couldn't get out of her head since it started. Jason had dragged her into Lana's bathroom and made her lay down in the hard bathtub with him on top of her to protect her from debris. She knew he was worried about their unborn child as much as she was.

"_You are going to make it out of this alive," The male voice told her in her head as she continued to lay flat down._

"_Who are you? Why is this happening?"_

"_I am the reason why you have visions. You are to help my son Kal-El."_

She groaned in pain at the voice in her head and she felt Jason shift.

"I think it's over," He said panting.

"_It is over. Kal-El stopped it."_

She felt Jason stand up and him pulling her up.

"It's over," Jason said hugging her close.

Jason noticed she looked like she was in shock.

"Jamie, I know your scared and so am I but the stress can't be good for the baby."

She swallowed and looked at him. "This is insane," She said stepping out of the bathtub.

"It's not insane. Have you forgotten we're in Smallville?"

"_A new threat has begun."_

She grabbed her head in pain. "Go away!" She yelled.

"I'm not going anywhere," Jason said trying to calm her down.

"Not you! The voice in my head! It hurts too much," She cried falling on the floor.

"What voice?"

"Please make it stop," She begged.

_Then she had a vision of a spaceship landing in a field. Two creatures that looked human walked out of the open ship._

Jason picked her up carried her out of the Talon.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." He said hating to see how much pain she was in.

Her face looked like she had a killer migraine.

"No hospital," She said as they reached the bottom of the stairs in the Talon.

"Your in pain," He argued.

"Jason, the hospital isn't going to be able to help. They weren't able to help me before when I was in my coma nightmare and they sure aren't going to help with whatever is happening with me."

"I bet whatever is happening to you it has to deal with, Clark," He said upset.

"Jason, I didn't ask for any of this. Do you know how many times I wished I was normal? For some reason I was chosen to help Clark save the world. Most people don't even know what they want to do with their lives. I can't just turn away from this."

He sighed. "At least go to the hospital to get checked out for the baby's sake."

"Fine," She said not wanting to argue anymore letting him take her.

OOOOOOOO

Clark didn't know how to explain this to Chloe. He knew she was trying to protect him from Lex which got her in the hospital in the first place.

"What do you know about me," He asked her.

"I've seen you stop a car like it was a volleyball," She admitted.

"How long have you known?"

"Alicia was the one that told me. I mean I've always had my suspicions; you always vanishing into thin air, always happen to be there to help someone that's in danger."

"Chloe no one can know about my abilities."

"Clark, I can't believe you think I'd turn you in for some story. I thought our friendship was better than that," She said hurt.

"Lex knows there's something off with me. The less people that know the less people get hurt because of me."

"You mean like Jamie?"

Clark looked at her surprised. "What do you know about her?"

"I just know that she's been helping protect your secret."

"How long have you known," He said shocked.

"Since you got Shelby," Chloe said. "I saw what happened with the tractor that morning and I thought it was you that did it."

"It was the dog. Luthor Corp was doing experiments on animals and Shelby had some powers like mine."

"How did you even get your powers? Was it from the first meteor shower?"

"Kind of," He said. "I'm not from around here."

"Well I know you were adopted-"

"I'm not from this galaxy," He corrected himself.

"Oh," Chloe said stunned. "But you look so…"

"Human?"

"Yeah."

"I know. I still don't know why I was really brought here to earth. I just know that I'm supposed to help save people. I don't know why else I have my powers if I can't use them for good."

Chloe smiled. "Clark, you've always been good. There's no denying that. Can I ask who else knows about you?"

"My mom and dad and Jamie," He said.

"I promise to protect your secret. At least your not alone in this anymore."

"I should get back to Smallville. I haven't heard from my parents or Jamie," He said worried.

"Go Clark. I'll be fine," She told him.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not the damsel in distress anymore," She said with a smile. "Go."

He looked at her before taking off.

Chloe grabbed her drink on her tray to steady it. "Woah."

OOOOOOOOOO

"Everything is okay, Mrs, Teague," The doctor said taking his gloves off and putting them in the trash.

Jamie cringed at 'Mrs. Teague.'. That was the only thing she didn't like hearing. Jason squeezed her hand seeing her tense.

"Is it okay if I leave?" She asked wanting to get the hell out of the hospital.

"Your free to go. If you'll excuse me I have other patients to check on," The doctor said leaving.

"At least we know you and the baby are healthy," Jason said as she stood up from the table.

"Jason, we're going to have to do something about the Mrs, Teague thing," She said annoyed.

He smirked and kissed her. "We'll think of something."

All of a sudden they heard shouting and screaming from the hall.

"Now what," She said going to look but Jason held her back.

"Your not going out there."

"They need help, Jason."

Then there was an explosion and the building shook like an earthquake.

"Hey Ken and Barbie," They heard Lois say in the hall.

Jamie groaned. "Lois," She said.

"Does Lois know when to keep her mouth shut," Jason asked.

"Apparently not," She said going in the hall before Jason could stop her.

She saw Lois tossed aside like a rag and stopped when she saw who it was. It was the creatures from her vision.

"Where is Kal-El," The male asked looking at her.

"This one knows. She has the sight," The woman said intrigued.

"She doesn't have anything-" Jason said but was thrown aside like Lois was.

"I know where Kal-El is," Lana said limping. "I can take you to him."

"Lana, no!" Jamie yelled.

How did she know about Clark?"

"He's at the Luthor Mansion. I can take you there," Lana said.

"The girl is lying," The man said angry.

"Lying is their way," The woman said with venom.

Jamie stepped in front of Lana. "Wait. She thinks Kal-El is someone else but I know who he is. I can take you," She said scared hoping no one else would get hurt.

The woman just looked at her for a few seconds before turning to the male. "She's telling the truth."

The man grabbed Jamie's arm. "Let's go," He said taking her with them.

OOOOOOOOOO

Clark made it to the hospital which looked like a bomb went off. He spotted Jason in a room getting stitches in his shoulder.

"Jason, what happened? Have you seen Jamie and my parents?"

Jason looked at him angry. "Those things took her because of you!"

"Sir please," The nurse said and finished stitching his shoulder.

When she was done she walked out of the room leaving them alone.

"What are you talking about," Clark asked worried.

"These two people took Jamie to find you only they didn't look human. They had super strength like you. If anything happens to her or our child-"

Clark looked at him. "Nothing is going to happen to them," He said using his super speed.

Jason glared angry where Clark was a few seconds ago.

OOOOOOOOOO

Jamie gasped in shock at what was left of the Kents home.

"Kal-El is not here," The male said angry.

"I swear this is where he lives," Jamie said.

She felt wind pass her and saw Clark behind the creatures.

"I heard your looking for me," Clark said.

"Kal-El, finally we meet," The woman said pleased.

"You don't belong here," Clark told them. "This is not your home."

"But it will be," The man said. "In time we'll have our race again. Join us."

Clark looked at Jamie who looked at him.

"No," Clark told them.

The man looked at him disgusted. "Your turning your back on your race fore these insects?"

"Their not all bad," Clark told them.

"They kill their own kind," The woman said. "They are destroying the world as we speak."

"IF you do not join us then we will have no choice but to kill you," The man said.

"Then how is that different from the humans?" Clark asked them. "You'll be just like them."

"Kill him and the girl," The woman ordered.

"NO!" Clark yelled stepping in front of Jamie.

"We did not want it to come to this but you gave us no choice Kal-El."

Jamie saw something in her hand.

"Clark," She said pointing at the woman's hand.

Jamie felt wind blowing like a tornado before she passed out.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Two days had passed since the meteor shower as the Kent's stood in front of their home looking at the damage.

"Our home," Martha said shocked.

"It's just wood and plaster Martha. It can be fixed," Jonathon said pulling her in a hug. "It helps that we have our own personal handyman," he said smiling. "I have a feeling things are going to back to normal sooner than you think."

"It already has," Clark said. "I don't have my powers anymore."

"What," Martha said stunned.

"Jor-El took them. I'm human no," He said.

"But that means your vulnerable now. You can get hurt."

"Isn't that what it means to be human?"

"What about Jamie, Clark," Jonathon asked. "Who's going to help her when she has her visions?"

"She said she hasn't had one since my abilities were taken," Clark said.

"But she doesn't know that you don't have them anymore though," He said.

"I'll tell her," Clark promised. "After everything settles down."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Jamie found Jason sitting on the couch in their apartment. Luckily there hadn't been any damage to the apartment. She walked in the living room and sat down next to him holding his hand in her lap.

"You okay," She asked him though she knew he wasn't.

"Not really but I will be," He said squeezing her hand. "My mother's funeral is in a few days. I don't even want to go. She doesn't even deserve to have a funeral after everything she's done."

"I'm not going to tell you what you should do. All I know is no matter how evil she was she was still your mother. You'll regret it if you don't go. I know this because I almost didn't go to my parent's funeral," She told him softly.

He looked at her surprised. "What changed your mind?"

"I knew I'd never be able to see them again."

Jason rested his head on her shoulder and she stroked his hair not saying anything.

**A/N: I'm not proud of this chapter but at least I updated right? LOL!**


	13. Rebuilding

**Thanks for the reviews!**

It's been two weeks since the meteor shower. Smallville was slowly rebuilding again with the help of everyone pitching in.

Jamie and Jason had just gotten back to Smallville after being at Genevieve Teague's funeral and she was shocked to find that Clark and Lana had gotten back together. Sure Jamie loved Lana and was one of her closet friends but she didn't want to see her cousin getting hurt again.

Now the whole town was rebuilding a house. Jamie watched from the side as Jason worked. For some reason watching him sweat made her get goose pumps but in a good way. She was so wrapped up she didn't even hear Chloe walk up next to her.

"Earth to Jamie," Chloe said waving her hand in her face to get her attention.

Jamie blinked and smiled. "Sorry. I was sight seeing," She said sheepishly.

"Sight seeing," Chloe said grinning. "Anything in particular," She asked.

"I have eyes for one guy," She said.

"How's Jason doing?"

"He's doing good actually. I think him knowing that his mother can't hurt him anymore has helped him."

"How are you doing?"

"Exhausted all the time," She admitted. "But it's been nice not having any visions."

Chloe frowned. "Didn't Clark tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I should have kept my mouth shut."  
"Chloe, what did I miss?"

"You should really talk to Clark."

Jamie looked at Clark getting a hammer.

"I'll be back," Jamie told her and went over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around and smiled at her. "It's coming along."

Jamie smiled. "Yeah," She said. "Clark is there something your not telling me?"

Clark looked at the ground nervously. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you've been kind of avoiding me for one and I think it's strange that I haven't had any visions lately.'

Clark pulled her aside away from the crowd. "I don't have my abilities anymore."

"What," Jamie nearly yelled. "Since when?"

"Since I stopped the meteor shower," He said. "I know I should have told you but you and Jason were dealing with his mother and you two seemed happier since I haven't had them."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me. We used to be able to tell each other everything," She said hurt.

"I didn't do it to hurt you. Like I said you and Jason are happier."

"There's one other thing."

"What?"

"When did you and Lana get back together?"

He shrugged. "It just happened. No one was more surprised than us."

"I just want you to be happy, Clark. I don't want you to get hurt again if it doesn't work out with you and Lana," She said gently.

"That's not going to happen this time because it's going to work. I don't have to keep any secrets from her now."

"As long as your happy, Clark." She said walking off.

For some reason things were different between her and Clark now. She didn't like it. She felt like she was losing her best friend.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Twenty minutes later Jamie went back to the apartment. Soon as she walked in she closed the door and went into the kitchen and washed her hands.

"You look like hell," A familiar voice said scaring her.

She turned around and glared. "Damn it, Oliver! I told you not to do that!"

"You haven't been returning my messages."

She ran a hand through her hair. "I was gone okay? I wanted some time to my husband which I got."

"You don't sound happy about it."

She groaned. "I don't want to talk about this. Genevieve Teague is dead, the world is safe so why are you even here?"

"There's a new threat rising."

"I don't care."

He frowned at her. "What do you mean you don't care?"

"I mean I don't care! I'm pregnant Oliver! I'm starting a family with the man that I love and I don't want to put my unborn child in danger," She said upset.

"I thought you knew me better than to think I'd ever put you in danger."

"Well you kind of did when I had to go after those freaking stones," She said walking past him and sat down on the couch exhausted. "I can't do this anymore Oliver. I'm not strong enough."

"You're one of the strongest people that I know," He said sitting down next to her.

"I'm sorry Oliver but I'm out. Your going to have to get someone else to help you."

He sighed. "Don't you even want to know what it's about?"

"No."

"Liar" He said smirking.

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe I kind of do but I don't."

"This isn't really you talking. What's going on?'

Just then the door opened and Jason walked in. He stopped when he saw them on the couch.

"Jason," Jamie said standing up as did Oliver.

"Who's this," Jason asked.

Jamie licked her lips nervously and looked at Oliver who was looking at her.

"Jason, this is Oliver Queen," She said hating this conversation.

**Sorry to leave it there but I thought it was a good cliffy. **


	14. Three's a Crowd

Jamie looked at Jason nervously then back at Oliver who was politely smiling at them. She wanted to smack that smile off of Oliver.

"Jason, this is Oliver. He's my childhood friend," She said hated lying to him.

Jason smiled and offered his hand to Oliver which he shook. "Glad to meet someone from Jamie's past other than the Kent's."

"Same here," Oliver said. "She's told me a lot about you."

"Good stuff I hope."

"Good stuff," Oliver said and looked at Jamie. "Why don't the three of us have dinner tonight? It'll give us a chance to catch up and I can get to know the lucky man that's made my best friend so happy?"

"Sounds great," Jason said looking at her. "What do you think?"

Jamie gave Oliver a look that only he knew. "I thought you weren't staying in town long."

"I can make time for my best friend," He said pulling her close to him. "Tonight at 8?"

"Yeah," Jason said.

"I'll walk Oliver out," Jamie said practically pushing him in the hall and closed the door. "What the hell was that?" She hissed.

"There's nothing wrong in having dinner."

"No one is supposed to know your in town," She said. "You said you didn't want the Luthors to know."

"They won't find out. Lighten up. As I recall you used to know how to have fun," He said playing with a strand of her hair between his fingers.

"That was before I was married."

"How's married life treating you? Still lying to him or is he still lying to you?"

She gritted through her teeth. "Are you trying to piss me off?"

He laughed. "See you at 8. Oh don't forget to wear that black dress in your bedroom," He said walking down the hall.

Okay. Now she was officially pissed off. "I DON"T HAVE A BLACK DRESS! OR EVEN OWN A DRESS!"

"YOU DO NOW!" He yelled and continued walking.

She watched him disappear around the corner. "I can literally feel my blood pressure rise."

OOOOOOOO

Clark carried some boxes into Lana and Chloe's dorm room and set them down by one of the dressers.

"I still can't believe you and Chloe are going to be roommates," Clark said to Lana who was busy unpacking.

She smiled at him. "Don't tell me your worried that your girlfriend and best friend are living together."

"I'm not worried. Not that much," He said lamely and sighed. "I guess this is better for me to know that you and Chloe will be safe when I'm not around."

"Clark, you've got to stop worrying so much. Besides what bad thing can happen on campus?"

A light smile formed on his lips. "Did you forget about Smallville High?"

Lana smiled. "I get your point Clark but we're adults now. College is about starting a new life and meeting new people and growing up. Also, awesome frat parties that I'll have to drag you to."

"You can try but parties and Clark Kent don't mix."

"We'll see about that," She said kissing him.

OOOOOOOO

Jamie paced back and forth in the bedroom. The day had gone by so quickly that as each minute passed it was getting closer to dinner. Why couldn't have Oliver just left town before being noticed?

Jason came out of the bathroom wearing a tux who looked pretty damn sexy to her. When he saw that she wasn't dressed yet he frowned.

"How come your not ready?"

"You know how I hate wearing dresses," She said. "I don't want to put it on until the last minute."

"Well you know how much I hate wearing dress suits, but here I am dressed like a penguin."

She walked up to him and kissed him. "A very sexy penguin I might add."

He grinned as they continued to kiss. "Sexy penguin," He said again. "Not hot husband?"

"Very HOT husband," She said playfully.

They continued kissing for several minutes before he pulled away.

"You need to start getting ready," He told her walking to the door.

She stared at him in shock. "Seriously? That's it?"

"There will be more waiting for you after we get back," He said walking out of the room.

She glared at the dress on the bed with hate. "Evil dress."

With that she picked up the damn dress and started changing….

OOOOOOOOOO

Now she sat in a fancy restaurant in Metropolis that Oliver had picked and insisted on paying. She didn't wear any makeup and she left her hair straight not bothering to do anything 'pretty' to it while every other girl or woman in the place wax fixed up to the nines. Even their waitress was dressed up in her uniform. Jamie tried not to look at her as she poured the guys beer in their glasses and water in hers. She wasn't a drinker but she thought about it tonight.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to take your orders," The waitress named Nina said politely.

"Thank you," Oliver said and looked at Jamie. "Try the lobster. It's the best in town."

She looked at Jason who just shrugged his shoulders also feeling out of place.

"Well I have always wanted to try lobster," She muttered. "I think I'll just have the shrimp pasta."

"What about you Jason?"

Jason looked down at the menu totally confused. "I guess I'll have steak."

"Simple guy," Oliver said trying not to smirk.

"We could have just gone out for pizza or burgers," She said fed up.

"You know me," Oliver said and winked at her. "This is a special night to ruin with just pizza and burgers."

Nina came back and took their orders leaving them alone again.

"Tell me, how you two love birds met?"

Jamie stood up. "Excuse me. I've got to use the ladies room. Jason could you explain it to him," She asked.

Jason forced a smile. "Don't be too long dear."

Oliver laughed and they both looked at him who stopped and cleared his throat. "Sorry. It was the 'dear' part that made me laugh."

Jamie rolled her eyes and quickly went to the ladies room. She sat down on one of the comfortable couches in the room and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Chloe.

"Pick up," She begged.

Chloe answered after four rings. "Hey. I thought you were out on your date tonight," She said surprised that she called.

"I am. I'm sort of hiding in the women's restroom," She admitted.

"Is it that bad?"

"I'm an idiot, Chlo. What possessed me to say yes to dinner with Oliver and Jason?"

"You were thinking that if you had dinner with Oliver then he'd quickly leave town, but I'm guessing your hating yourself now."

Jamie couldn't help but grin. Talking to Chloe always made her feel better.

"You know me to well Chloe."

Chloe chuckled. "It's only for a couple of hours and for one night. You'll get through it."

"Thanks for being a good friend."

"Anytime," Chloe said hanging up.

Jamie looked down at her phone then quickly put it in her purse.

She went back to the table and saw Jason looking uncomfortable.

"What did you say?" she asked Oliver as she sat back down.

"I was just telling Jason how serious we used to be," Oliver said like it was no big deal.

"Oliver, you have got to stop doing this. I'm with Jason now. He's my husband and the father of my child!" She hissed angry.

Oliver leaned across the table. "I just want to make sure that you are being well taken care of."

"I _am_ taking care of my _wife_," Jason gritted through his teeth. "You just can't stand the fact that I'm the one that married her and you didn't," He said standing up. "This evening is over," he said walking out.

Oliver took a drink of his beer. "Shouldn't you follow your husband?" he asked her.

"You're an ass," she said walking out into the cold night. She spotted Jason at the bottom of the steps and walked over to him grabbing his hand.

"I'm sorry about tonight. I didn't know Oliver would go this far."

Jason gave her hand a light squeeze. "It's not your fault and I know you two are always going to have that history. I can't erase it."

She looked up at him. "You know I love you, right?"

He leaned close to her and gently touched her lips. "Tell me something I don't know," he said with a grin. "Let's go home."

**A/N:**** I know I haven't updated in forever. It's just that this story is not one of my popular ones. I'm going to try to update it whenever I can. Can I just say I'm pissed that Chloe isn't on Smallville anymore.**


	15. Author's Note

**I am rewriting this story so the chapters aren't that long and to where it makes more sense. I had posted the chapters too soon without proofreading and description. **

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed and added Secrets to your favorites.**

**The remake will be called ****Acts of Mercy**


End file.
